


Dragon Booster: The Boosters of legend

by Berto19



Series: Dragon Booster [2]
Category: Dragon Booster (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 80,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: Sequel to 'The Light Booster'. Rayne knows that the only way to prevent a coming dragon-human war is to find the missing gauntlets and amulets of the other three boosters. With Armeggaddon closing in on her, can Rayne find the remaining three boosters?





	1. Chapter 1

After agreeing to seek out help, Moordryd called Decepshun and together we headed to the one place I knew that might have answers. Once we arrived at Penn Stables, Moordryd gave me a frown clearly not happy at being here.

"Before you get mad I came here to see Connor. He knows more about the ancient legends than anyone I know." I told him after Quiksilva magged me to the ground. Giving his snout a pat I headed for the house, not noticing Moordryd and Decepshun exchanged an eyeroll. Leaping down he followed me as both our dragons headed for the stables, deciding to wait for us.

Just as I reached the front door of the house it opened and I jumped back, bumping into Moordryd as Artha stood in the doorway.

"Oh sorry, Rayne. Didn't see you there." Artha said as I shook myself. "What's up?"

"I have a plan to take down Armeggaddon and...why are you looking at me like that?" I replied, crossing my arms when his eyes went completely wide.

"For a second there I thought you said something about taking down Armeggaddon. You're kidding right?" Artha asked as I crossed my arms.

"No she's being serious." Moordryd muttered as I frowned at them both. "Rayne, there's no way we can take down Armeggaddon even with the other boosters."

"Wait hold up. Other boosters?" Artha asked as I rolled my eyes this time. Ignoring them I headed towards the dragon cave leaving Moordryd and Artha to catch up.

We rode the elevator in silence, both guys looking at me then each other before we reached the cave. Still annoyed at them for thinking I was being ridicouls I walked out and once I saw Connor I called out.

"Rayne? What brings you here?" Connor asked as I walked over. "Is something wrong?" He added, frowning at Moordryd once he saw the anger in my face.

"Rayne wants to find the other boosters and take out Armeggaddon." Moordryd said, giving me a glare. "That's a really stupid idea."

"Oh so I'm stupid now, is that it?" I growled stepping towards him. Before a fight could break out Connor put his hand on my shoulder. "He's the one insulting me." I muttered.

"The other boosters? Do you mean the boosters of power and balance?" Connor asked as I stood next to Artha's dad and I gave him a nod. "How do you know about them?"

"I studied the books Parmon lent me. So is it true that their gauntlets and amulets are missing? Can we find them?" I asked only for Connor to hold up a hand.

"Slow down. Finding the gauntlets and amulets will be very dangerous and difficult. They were sealed away many years ago and only the Dragon Priests know where they are now." Connor explained as I walked over and leant against a wall. "But they keep themselves hidden away and it will be very difficult to find them."

"Then I'll go since no one thinks I can do anything on my own." I grumbled as both Moordryd and Artha looking a little guilty. Before I could leave Connor called me back and I growled, thinking that he didn't believe in me either. "I'm the Light Booster and I've been trained in the ancient ways. I can do this."

"Not on your own. Look I'm going with you whether you want me to or not." Moordryd said and I gave him a nod, silently grateful.

"Hey I'm the Dragon Booster so count me in." Artha added and I broke into a grin as he and Moordryd walked over. "Where are the Dragon Priests?"

Once Connor gave us the last known location of the Dragon Priests we headed back to the stables. Once inside I called for Quiksilva who raced over, almost bowling me over.

"Yeah I'm happy to see you too, boy." I laughed as he licked my face. "Ready to go on a little trip?" I asked and he snorted, rolling his amber eyes at me.

"See even he thinks your crazy." Moordryd teased, chuckling when I put my hands on my hips.

"You know I'm seriously reconsidering this relationship. Just keep teasing me, Paynn in the butt." I grumbled, Artha laughing as I put a saddle on Quiksilva who leant down so I could adjust it.

"Hah, Paynn in the butt." Artha laughed, only to yelp when Moordryd Mag-Blasted him into the nearest wall. "Hey!" He yelled climbing to his feet and I narrowed my eyes at the pair of them.

"No fighting, guys. We're supposed to be working together to find the Dragon Priests then the missing gauntlets and amulets." I sighed as Quiksilva magged me and as he headed outside I wondered if it was such a good idea bringing them along.

_Any excuse to fight, I thought as we waited near the track. Hopefully those two can control their tempers because I need them to work together if we're to have any hope of preventing a war between dragons and humans._


	2. Chapter 2

Racing across the wastelands I grinned, happy to be outside in the fresh air even if we were in one of the most dangerous places of Dragon City.

"Where did my dad say the Dragon Priests were again?" Artha asked as Beau ran alongside us and I pointed towards a cave a short distance away. "Huh its not the same place we met them, right Beau?"

"I don't think they'd stay in the same spot after what happened with the Vysox. No offence." I replied as Quiksilva slowed. "Besides they did have to hide the bonemarks."

"Wait a second that's why we couldn't find them." Moordryd interrupted and I gave me a grin. "Makes sense now. Should have known that you'd interfere."

"Guys, no arguing. Besides we're here. Oh and behave yourselves in front of the Dragon Priests." I told them, Quiksilva heading inside the cave as Artha and Moordryd both let out a growl. As they followed I turned my head upwards to look at the ceiling, shocked at how high the roof was. What I didn't know was that we had company and the moment our dragons wandered inside we were being watched very carefully. Soon we came to a door and I hesitated before Quiksilva snorted and I nodded.

The moment we cleared the door I thought I heard voices and when I turned slightly in the saddle I found only Moordryd and Artha. With a shrug we kept walking though it wasn't long until someone called out and I yelped, almost tumbling from the saddle.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice asked and as I watched a Dragon Priest leapt into Quiksilva's path. "Explain yourself." He ordered as my dragon growled.

"I am the Light Booster." I answered as I reached for my gauntlet, only to watch in shock as more Dragon Priests emerged from the shadows. When they blocked our only path outside I frowned. "Unlock the light!" I called out, holding my gauntlet out I inserted my amulet. In a brilliant flash of light my armor transformed my clothes and Quiksilva let out a roar.

"Release the dragon!" Artha called out, echoing my move and even Moordryd cracked a grin before he held his gauntlet out.

"Unleash the shadow!" He yelled, laughing as his black draconium armor engulfed him. I less than a minute we emerged as three of the chosen boosters and to my surprise the Dragon Priests knelt before us.

"The boosters of power and balance." The Dragon Priest closest to me whispered as I blushed, not used to having someone bow before me. Though I noticed that Moordryd and Artha had huge smiles on their faces.

"Um you don't have to bow. We need your help." I answered as they rose and before my eyes the nearest Dragon Priest addressed me.

"I am Tannis. How did you know where to find us?" Tanis asked and I gave him a brief account. "My student Connor? I see we trained him well. It is true that the gauntlets and amulets of the Fire and Energy booster are hidden away."

"One of the gauntlets has been recovered." I told them, Quiksilva magging me down. "So we need three amulets and two gauntlets."

Tannis gave me a nod and headed towards the back of the temple and as I followed him I heard Artha and Moordryd leapt down from their dragons' backs. Silently they followed as our dragons watched on. As I followed Tannis I began to wonder just where the leader of the Dragon Priests was leading us. I soon found out when we arrived in a small chamber and I stared as Tannis tapped a switch I hadn't seen with his staff. Instantly the floor glowed and as we all watched on the ground opened up, a small stand apearing.

"Is that...the Fire gauntlet?" I asked as I moved towards it, only to hesitate and Tannis gave me a nod. Slowly I reached for it and just for a brief few seconds the gauntlet glowed then the light faded as I picked it up. "Wow."

"So one down, huh? What about the Energy gauntlet and the remaining amulets?" Moordryd asked as he stared at the gauntlet for a long moment. "Where are they?"

"Do you have to be rude?" Artha muttered as he stood beside me. "Are they lost?"

"Many years ago, after the Dragon-Human war the Dragon Priests hid the gauntlets away. The maps that showed the location were lost but there might be a way to find them. If you can track their energy you can find their location." Tannis explained as we headed back towards the entrance.

"Thank you, Tannis. We need all the help we can get to prevent a war from breaking out. I promise to keep the location of this Dragon Temple hidden." I replied and Tannis bowed, heading further into the temple as I headed back to my dragon. After magging us our dragons headed outside and once there I saw Moordryd shake his head. "What's wrong?" I asked as Decepshun drew up alongside us.

"We have the gauntlet but no amulets and the other gauntlet's lost. How is that a good thing?" He complained and I sighed, trying to figure out what to say. Then Artha spoke and I grinned.

"Its a start. Besides are you afraid of a little hardwork?" Artha joked and Moordryd glared at him, eyes glowing.

"We should get this gauntlet back to Connor for safekeeping before we start searching. I just hope we find them before Armeggaddon finds us." I told them, not wanting them to know just how scared I really was.

In silence we headed back to the Dragon Temple underneath the Penn Stables and for once nothing happened, making the trip back pretty uneventful. Except for Artha and Moordryd's constant bickering it would have been pretty pleasant. Finally I let out a breath, turning in my saddle as Quiksilva walked closer to the stables.

"Okay why are you two being so stubborn? We're supposed to help each other and..." I began only for Moordryd to finish for me.

"Stop a coming Dragon-Human war, we know." Moordryd said and to my side Artha snickered. "Hey I'm not the one going on and on about it. Anyway I'm heading back to the compound before Cain sends out a search party. You coming?" He asked and I frowned at him, giving him a slight head shake. "Whatever. See you around." He muttered as Decepshun took off.

"You know I think he's right." Artha said as Quiksilva magged me down and I froze, eyes staring at him for a moment. "Something's bothering you." He added as I pulled my amulet from my gauntlet.

"Its nothing. Just thought we needed the other Boosters to help us. Forgive me for being scared." I muttered turning my back and as I headed into the stable with Quiksilva by my side I didn't see Artha change back. After looking at me for a moment Beau nudged Artha, growling softly.

"I know, boy. She's still pretty shaken after what Armeggaddon did to her. Let's just leave her alone and maybe tomorrow Rayne can help search for the gauntlets. I know let's ask Parmon if he can track their energy." Artha said as he gave Beau a rub on his snout. After giving Parmon a call he readily agreed to help, very interested in seeing the Fire gauntlet, Artha wandered towards the temple looking forward to telling his father that they had one gauntlet.

Then he stopped, remembering that I still had it hidden in Quiksilva's saddle and so he went looking for me first.

"Its pretty cool, huh 'silva?" I asked as I removed from Quiksilva's saddle and he snorted giving it a gentle nudge. "One down, only the Power gauntlet to go and then we need to find three amulets. I hope we find them in time." I whispered, looking at the Fire gauntlet for a few seconds and when I sighed Quiksilva nuzzled me. "Yeah I know. I need to calm down. Not easy when you have a megalomaniac hunting you down."

"Anyone I know?" Artha asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway and I yelped the gauntlet slipping through my fingers. Thinking quickly Quiksilva grabbed it in his jaws and I let out a breath as he gently nudged my hands. Taking it from him, and giving his snout a pat in thanks I turned to Artha and he grinned not caring when I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are you trying to break it?" I muttered as Artha walked over. "I should thank your dad. If it wasn't for him we never would have found this." I added as I carefully handed it to Artha.

"Well he was trained by the Dragon Priests. Let's go see my dad, maybe he knows how we can find the other one." Artha suggested and I nodded, promising Quiksilva I'd be back soon. As we headed for the elevator that led to the temple below I grinned, proud that we'd managed to find one of the gauntlets. Once we reached the temple I stepped out first followed closely by Artha still holding the Fire gauntlet and when Connor turned he smiled.

"So you found it. Did Tannis know where the other gauntlet and amulets are being kept?" He asked as Artha handed it over and I shook my head as he examined it.

"He said that the map with their location's been lost for a long time. But he did say we might be able to locate their draconium energy output. At least I think that's what he said." I answered as Artha raised an eyebrow at me. "What's that look for? Some of us actually listen."

Letting out a chuckle Connor set the gauntlet down on a small ledge and I watched, eyes wide as the gauntlet slowly hovered. "I'm pretty sure Parmon can help. But before you go looking for the next gauntlet and their matching amulets you two should take a break." He said and seeing me frown he smiled. "Besides I'm curious to see just how fast Quiksilva is on the racetrack." He added and I brightened.

"Oh he's fast all right. Faster than the dragon of legend." I answered, knowing that Artha wouldn't be able to resist racing me along the racetrack surrounding the Penn Stables. And he proved himself right a few minutes later though I did let him pick out the gear I'd need.

Waiting beside Quiksilva I watched as he magged a set of Red Thruster gear and White Aero gear before giving me a dragon-sized grin.

"Ready to test you and your dragon's limits?" Connor asked as he watched Beau mag his own set of gear. Giving him a nod I looked at Quiksilva who knelt, allowing me to climb on his back. Before I was settled Quiksilva started heading for the blue track surrounding the stable and I laughed, just as excited. "I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled as Artha quickly climbed on Beau's back. "Oh before I forget..." He said as he walked towards Quiksilva and my dragon stopped suddenly, making me grip the saddle hard.

"Can you warn me next time, 'silva?" I complained and he let out a laugh as Connor handed me a silver and black helmet. "Oh so drac. Thank you." I said to Connor. Slipping it over my head I grinned when it fit perfectly.

"You'll need it unless you have a hard head." Artha joked and I rolled my eyes at him. Getting an idea I leant close and whispered something to Quiksilva who grinned. Holding on tight to his saddle I stuck my tongue out at Artha as Quiksilva shot forward, heading towards the track. Grinning back, Beau shot after us not wanting to be beaten by a rookie.

"What's going on?" Lance asked as he wandered towards the stables, video game in hand. Once he saw Artha and I racing each other he grinned. "Oh drac."

"Artha's a great racer but Rayne's never raced once. Let's see just what she and Quiksilva can do." Connor said as they watched me race neck and neck with Beau and Artha.

"We can take them." I said and Quiksilva opened his mouth, letting out a roar before he sped up and I laughed. "Yeah!" I yelled as he shot past Beau and Artha, leaving them both momentarily speechless. As we raced along I thought back to my training with both Connor and Armeggaddon. Even if their training methods were very diffenrt they had one thing in common; I was more powerful than I gave myself credit for.

What did Connor always say to me...oh yeah the dragon is a part of me. Closing my eyes I listened, hearing Quiksilva's paws as he raced along the track and as I listened even closer I though I could hear something else. It sounded familar and after a few seconds I grinned, realizing that I could hear Quiksilva's heartbeat.

Staring at me, Artha watched in disbelief as Quiksilva sped up his paws a blur and in seconds we flew right past them leaving them both in the dust. "Did Rayne just...drac." Artha muttered as Beau blinked, slowing down as he stared at Quiksilva.

Concentrating on my dragon's heartbeat I didn't see the end of the track rapidly approaching but even as Connor and Artha both called out a warning a smile appeared on my face. Seconds later I opened my eyes, reaching for the second switch on Quiksilva's saddle. His White Aero gear activated, Quiksilva leapt into the air and as he flew up and over the end of the track I let out a yell. A moment later the Red Thruster gear shot us over the roof of the house and giving everyone a grin we landed safely back at the begining of the racetrack.

"That was...so drac!" Lance yelled and I burst out laughing, Quiksilva letting out a chuckle before he magged me onto the ground.

"I hate to say it but that was pretty drac. How did you do that anyway?" Artha asked as he and Beau walked over.

"I'm not sure. I remembered what you said about the dragon being a part of me, Connor." I said, taking off my helmet and as I shook out my hair I heard someone call out.

"We're here. So where's this Fire gauntlet Parmon's being going on about non-stop?" Kitt asked as she and Wyldfir walked over. Just behind her I saw Parmon sitting on Cyrano's back.

"I didn't talk about the gauntlet non-stop." Parmon replied and Cyrano rolled his eyes, making me giggle. "So where is it?" He added and both Lance and Artha burst out laughing.

"In the Dragon Temple. But we're still missing the matching amulet. Plus we need the matching amulet for your Power gauntlet and then there's the Energy gauntlet." I replied as Parmon glanced down at his own gauntlet. "So do you think you can help track them down? There's no map but we've been told that they give off a stronger draconium energy than normal." I asked and Parmon instantly nodded.

Walking towards the shed, Parmon started work on creating a device that would track the gauntlet and amulets. While he worked, and because I had no clue as to how to help, I waited with Quiksilva. Noticing me looking a little bored Kitt handed me a brush and I stared at it then her, looking slightly confused.

"If you have a dragon you need to take care of him. Here, let me show you what to do." She said and as I watched she held the brush against Wyldfir's scales. As I watched she started to brush him and Wyldfir grinned, apparently enjoying this. Understanding I stood beside my dragon and copying her, I slolwy brushed him.

"How's that boy?" I asked and he lifted his head, giving me a grin. Letting out a laugh I brushed his head and then set to work on his shoulders and he snorted. Suddenly he grabbed the brush in his teeth and I burst into a fit of giggles as he knocked me over before he attempted to brush my hair. "Heh...heh stop it! That tickles!" I giggled as he dropped the brush at my feet, giving my face a lick.

"I heard about your practice race against Artha and Beau." Kitt said as I playfully pushed Quiksilva's head, climbing to my feet. "I bet with a little training you might be a match for me and Wyldfir." She added and Quiksilva snorted, giving me a nudge.

"You're on." I replied just as we all heard the sounds of running feet. "Something tells me we might not get a chance right now."

"Guys, terrible news!" Parmon called out as he rushed through the doorway. Before he could tel us what the news was we all heard 'Release the dragon' and I frowned.

"Okay I'm on my way." I replied, not giving him a chance to explain. Quickly, Quiksilva knelt and I climbed onto his saddle. "Unlock the light!" I called out, raising my gauntlet and after inserting the amulet it glowed. The second we changed Quiksilva raced through the doorway, causing Parmon to leap to one side with a yelp.

Letting out a roar Quiksilva raced past the stables, heading into Down City before anyone could stop us.

"I wonder if they know that Artha found the Shadow Booster?" Parmon said as he and Kitt left the stables in a hurry, followed by Wyldfir and Cyrano.

"I'm guessing they don't. Well I guess we'd better go after them." Kitt sighed as Wyldfir knelt and she climbed onto his back. "Come on." She added as Wyldfir shot after us, leaving Parmon and Lance behind.

"Wait for us!" Parmon called out as Cyrano magged him, Fracshun doing the same for Lance.

"Just be very careful." Connor called out as his younger son and his friends raced away. "I hope they listen for once." He sighed as he waited patiently for them to return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Less than an hour ago...**

"Where is Rayne?" Armeggaddon growled as he stood less than a foot away from the Shadow Booster. "Answer me or I swear you will regret not answering me."

"I have no idea. She's missing." Shadow Booster answered, glancing towards the street below as he looked for a way out. Even with his training it would take more than his power alone to defeat Armeggaddon..not that he would ever admit it out loud. "Anyway she's your student so shouldn't you be looking for her yourself?" He taunted, a Mag-Claw striking the path in front of him. Taking a step back Decepshun growled as Moordryd's former teacher stared at them, his eyes as cold as the twin moons of Dragon City.

"She betrayed me just like you did. When I find her you'll pay." Armeggaddon said as he glared at his former student. When a sudden Mag-Claw shot towards him he dodged, reacting instantly with a much stronger Mag-Claw but by then Decepshun was already running and it missed. As they rushed away, Armeggaddon persuded them not giving in and just as Moordryd went to activate his Shadow Gear something grazed his leg and he cried out. Just for an instant the pain made him black out and he almost slipped from the saddle. It was only Decepshun feeling his weight suddenly shift that made her let out a roar and he blinked awake, grabbing for the handles of the saddle and holding on tight as she raced to safety. Knowing the city better than Armeggaddon, they managed to escape him and as they vanished into the shadows Armeggaddon let out a snarl.

**Right now...**

"I hope Moordryd's okay. You don't think he ran into Armeggaddon...do you?" I asked as Quiksilva dodged people and dragons, occassionally leaping over anyone who wandered into our path.

 _I'm sure he's fine and Parmon's just overreacting,_ Quiksilva growled though I couldn't help noticing when he picked up speed and soon we caught up with Beau and the Dragon Booster.

"Where is he?" I asked Dragon Booster only to see someone standing in the shadows and I let out a gasp as the Shadow Booster limped over, blood trickling down his right leg, the pant leg torn. "Moordryd!" I yelled as I leapt down and he rolled his eyes not looking very happy.

"I just ran into some trouble. Nothing I couldn't handle." Moordryd replied as I rushed over, almost knocking him down. "Will you calm down?"

"What happened? Was it Armeggaddon?" I asked, ignoring his protests as I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "It was, wasn't it?"

"Like I said it doesn't matter. Now will you let go?" He snapped as he pushed me away, only to stumble and fall to one knee instantly jarring his injured leg. Biting back a pained gasp he stumbled to his feet, leaning against Decepshun for support.

"Do you want our help?" Artha asked as I turned back to Quiksilva, who glared at Moordryd. "Rayne?" He asked but I just climbed back onto Quiksilva's saddle.

"You heard him. He can take care of himself. Let's go, 'silva." I answered, my voice cold and my eyes dark. With a growl Quiksilva rushed away, leaving Artha a little confused.

"It was Armeggaddon. He was looking for Rayne...and he found me instead. Wasn't too happy when I wouldn't him where she went." Moordryd muttered as Decesphun magged him. "I'm going after him." He added only to almost slip from his dragon's back as the pain in his leg made him woozy.

"You're coming back to the Penn Stables. No arguments." Artha told him and Moordryd let out a chuckle, grimacing. Climbing onto Beau's saddle he headed back to the stables, making sure his rival followed. Taking it slow, Beau led Decepshun back to the stables as Moordryd held tight to his dragon's saddle. After what seemed like an age they arrived back and Moordryd climbed down.

"Huh what is he doing here?" I growled, standing beside Quikilva as Moordryd limped towards the stables. "I thought this was the Penn Stables, not the Paynn Stables." I added, sneering at Moordryd.

"Give it a rest, Rayne." Moordryd growled back, favouring his left leg and I snorted. "Bring me a first aid kit." He said to me and when I ignored him, he narrowed his eyes. "Now."

"I don't take orders from you, Paynn. Or anyone else for that matter." I muttered, turning my back on him as I headed for the house. Both angry and upset at being pushed aside I even ignored Artha, who tried in vain to get me to come back. When I ignored everyone he shook his head, turning back to Beau who let out a low growl.

"Yeah I know. Like we need two stubborn boosters." He muttered as Moordryd sat heavily, his leg bleeding freely. "I'll be right back with that kit." He sighed though why he bothered he wasn't sure since Moordryd just ignored him too.

"Stupid, annoying booster." He muttered as Decepshun stood nearby. "Its her fault he went after me."

I was so angry at Moordryd that I aimlessly wandered around the courtyard, not sure where I wanted to be. Then Quiksilva snorted, nudging me and I turned just as he licked my face.

"Yeah I know I'm being silly but it wasn't my fault Moordryd got hurt. Do you think Armeggaddon'll come after me?" I asked and Quiksilva snorted. "I know I'm stronger now but...am I strong enough?"

 _You are stronger but maybe we should wait and find the other boosters first_ , he growled and even without hearing his words I understood.

"Yeah we'd better wait. I wonder if Parmon's finished with that invention of his." I said as we headed for the workshop. But as I walked inside I found it empty and I frowned, wondering just where he'd disappeared to. I soon found out as just as I walked outside there was a thud and I ended up on my backside. "Ow." I muttered as a sheepish looking Parmon muttered an apology as he helped me up.

"I was just coming to get you. I've finished the draconium device. It locks into any mag frequency and traces it back to the source. The stronger the draconium output the quicker it can pinpoint the location." Parmon explained and I nodded, actually understand despite Quiksilva giving me a confused look.

"So it can track the amulets and the Energy gauntlet using their draconium energy output? Very drac. Nice work, Parmon." I answered and Parmon grinned, obviously pleased someone understood. "When can we leave?" I asked just as Artha walked over, holding a first aid kit in his hands.

"Dad wants us to wait until tomorrow." Artha answered, letting out a snigger when I pouted arms crossed against my chest. "Don't look at me, not my idea." He added as Parmon laughed.

"Whatever. Is it okay if I stay here tonight?" I asked, happy when Artha nodded. "Great then I'm going for a walk for a while."

"Are you sure that's wise? With Armeggaddon after you and Moordryd it might be a good idea to stay here." Parmon interrupted and I tried to protest until Quiksilva let out a yawn and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay I promise I'll stay here. Just for tonight but first thing tomorrow I'm going after those amulets." I sighed, giving Quiksilva's snout a rub. "Come on, boy bed time." I said as I headed for the stables, my dragon following close behind me. It wasn't until I reached the stables that I saw Moordryd, limping a little as he and Decepshun moved through the doorway and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh give it a rest, would you?" He grumbled as I stepped past him, my head tilted back as I continued past him. "Oh get over yourself. He only came after me because of you." He added as he limped past, not even looking back when I froze. "Come on, Decepshun we're going home." He muttered and she magged him, giving her rider a stare before she headed back to the compound.

"He's just being a jerk, as always. Don't let him get to you." Artha said as I stood next to Quiksilva and I snorted, pretending not to care. "Are you sure you want to sleep in the stables?" He asked and I gave him a slight nod, wandering inside.

 _Rayne, Artha's right_ Quiksilva said as he followed me inside and I sighed. Hearing me sniff he leant forward and gently nuzzled my head.

"I know. He's just angry at himself. But why take it out on me?" I muttered as I grabbed a blanket from the corner of the stable. Spreading it out I slumped heavily onto it and Quiksilva lay beside me, his tail curling around me. "We have to find the others...we can't do this alone." I sighed as I leant back against his side, comforted somewhat by his heartbeat.

 _We will and then Armeggaddon better watch out_ , Quiksilva growled as his head rested against my knees. For a few minutes I gently rubbed his snout, listening to his breathing and soon my hand went limp as I fell asleep.

The next day I woke early, anxious to find the last gauntlet and amulets. But as I stumbled outside I saw Connor standing in the courtyard. Still a little half asleep I wandered over.

"Morning Mr Penn. Where's Artha?" I asked only to hear a loud yawn and I smiled as Artha stumbled over. "And a good morning to you." I added, letting out a giggle when he frowned at me.

"How are you so happy at 7am?" Artha muttered, rubbing at his eyes. Thinking about it for a moment I smiled at him.

"Well today we're going to look for the amulets and the Power gauntlet. How could I not be excited?" I answered and just for a moment I saw him glance at his dad. "Okay what's going on?"

"Well I have a race today. Its less than a month until the final race for the Dragon Academy spot and...why are you staring at me?" Artha asked as I crossed my arms, my eyes narrowed.

"What Academy? No one told me about any academy." I replied and Artha actually looked sheepish. "Oh so getting into the Dragon Academy's more important than stopping Armeggaddon? I wish I known that before I asked for help. Oh and thanks for keeping that little secret from me." I added as Quiksilva emerged from the stable, staring at me as he wandered over.

"We were going to tell you but it just slipped my mind. Look just calm down and..." Artha started until I shook my head, looking at Quiksilva instead. Without answering I gave his back a pat and he gave me a nod, magging me. "Rayne, don't do this."

"You don't get to tell me what to do. Besides while you're racing I'll be finding the other gauntlet and amulets. And that's way more important than a race." I told him as we headed towards the bridge, only pausing to grab the scanner Parmon created. Not even giving my friends a backward glance we raced away, heading towards the wastelands.

"Artha, I know you want to go after her but you have a race. You need to get into the academy to complete your training. Besides, Rayne has Quiksilva to protect her and at the first sign of trouble he'll get her to safety." Connor said when Artha took a single step towards us, setting a hand down on his shoulder.

"Alright, dad. I just hope they stay out of trouble." Artha sighed as he headed for the stables, whistling for Beau.

Meanwhile Quiksilva and I were on our way to the wastelands. As Quiksilva's paws thudded across the ground, kicking up dust I glanced down at the device Parmon created.

"I wish I knew how to work this scanner thing. I think we're getting close to something but I'm not sure what." I said and Quiksilva let out a snort, slowing down. "Yeah I know I should have asked for help but they think racing for the Academy's more important."

 _I know you're upset Rayne but rushing off like that was reckless_ , Quiksilva growled as he picked up speed.

"Yeah I know. I'm being a hothead, huh?" I told him and when he snorted I let out a laugh. Suddenly the device started beeping and as I stared at it something roared. "Okay what was that?" I whispered as Quiksilva dug his claws in, coming to a halt. Looking around we both saw a pair of wraith dragons headed towards us and I growled, not liking this one bit. "Word's mind-controlled dragons."

 _Rayne, we need to escape them or Word'll find out about our plan_ Quiksilva growled and I gave him a nod. Quickly he shot forward heading deeper into the wastelands, the pair of us not knowing that was exactly what Word wanted us to do.

"I know her. She's the one trying to turn my own son against me." Word growled, leaning forward. "Wraiths, bring her to my citadel." He ordered and the dragons screeched, both picking up speed. I deseprately wanted to transform but then I realized Word would see just who I was so I urged Quiksilva to hide us.

Letting out a growl, his paws a blur he hurried forward ignoring the two dragons on his tail. Pretty soon I saw a cave to my right and I whispered something to him, making him turn around so suddenly I had to hang on tight. Now standing directly in front of the wraiths he raised his head, letting out a ear-splitting roar. The wraiths let out a screech, almost colliding with one another before they skidded to a halt. As Word watched on his monitors, Quiksilva charged at them dodging the Green Trapping gear they fired before he spun his tail knocking both dragons over. Before they could right themselves he rushed towards the cave I'd told him about, disappearing into the darkness.

"Wraiths, find them! Don't let them escape." Word snarled as his dragon screeched, chasing after us. I could hear them coming after us but Quiksilva soon outran them and I let out a sigh, relieved that we'd lost the dragons. Soon we lost them in the tunnels and once Quiksilva stopped to take a break I climbed down from his back.

"Thanks, 'silva. I think we lost them." I said as he panted and he gave me a slight nod. Giving his snout a rub I waited for the sounds of footsteps to disappear and once they did I grinned. "Maybe we should have waited and...huh what's that noise?" I asked, glancing at the scanner and to my shock it started to beep. "I wonder...maybe it can sense a strong draconium energy."

 _Rayne, maybe we should go back_ Quiksilva growled as I moved the scanner back and forth.

"Its coming from...there." I whispered as I pointed to the left tunnel and he snorted as I moved closer to the source. I let out a startled yelp as Quiksilva's jaws clamped down on the back of my shirt and I gave him a frown as he released me. "What was that for?"

Quickly he nudged my gauntlet and after a few seconds I understood, reaching inside my jacket for my amulet. "Unlock the light!" I called out and Quiksilva growled as his scales changed from black and silver to pure white. They gave off a faint glow in the dim light and I smiled, feeling a lot more confident that we could take down two wraith dragons now.

 _We should find that glow, it might be the gauntlet or even one of the amulets_ Quiksilva said and I nodded, climbing onto his saddle.

Taking it slow he wandered along, occassionally looking up at me as I checked the scanner. Pretty soon we came to a fork and I sighed, not sure where we should head. Then the scanner beeped and as I moved it back and forth the sound got louder near the right tunnel. "I guess we go that way." I said as Quiksilva moved into the right tunnel, his tail almost scrapping the sides.

As he followed it along the tunnel widened and soon we came to a wide open space, similar to the one where I found my own gauntlet. As I peered into the darkness I caught sight of something glowed and I grinned, gently tapping my foot against Quiksilva's side but he didn't move and I stared at him. "Huh why aren't you moving?" I asked and he snorted, shaking his head. Confused I leapt down and started to head for the glowing object only for Quiksilva to lunge forward and yank me back by my armor. Off-balance I fell backwards, hitting the ground with a thud. "Ow! What was that...for?" I whispered as I saw something strike the wall inches from where my head had been. Climbing to my feet I stared ahead only to see dozens of dragon head statues lining the wall and I groaned, knowing right then that it wouldn't be so easy to cross this room without being skewered.

 _We need a plan unless you want to be the world's first human pincushion_ , Quiksilva muttered and despite being a little frightened I let out a giggle.

"Maybe we can outrun the spikes." I suggested and Quiksilva stared at me, eyes wide. "If we get a good run up and you're really fast so it might work." I added and he tilted his head to one side, thinking.

 _It could work...okay let's try it,_ Quiksilva agreed as he headed back the way we came.

After walking most of the way back he turned around and took a deep breath. Scratching at the ground he let out a growl and I gripped the handles of the saddle, my shoulders shaking a little as he shot forward. In less than a minute he shot past the dragon heads just as they glowed, a small barbed arrow striking the wall to my left. Scared I still kept my eyes on the glowing object a few feet away, even when an arrow grazed my neck the very tip leaving a bloodied scratch. Biting back a pained whimper I urged Quiksilva on, lightly tapping his sides with my boots. It seemed like forvere but soon we were out of the path of those accursed dragon heads and they stopped firing at us.

"Okay that was pretty scary. Great moves back there." I said as I leant down, giving Quiksilva a snout rub.

 _Thanks Rayne, I just hope all this trouble was worth it_ he rumbled as he headed for the glow. It was then we discovered what it really was and I stared at the glowing gauntlet.

"Is that...the Energy gauntlet? Wow...so pretty." I whispered as I reached for it, ignoring Quiksilva's growl. As I grabbed it I heard a voice and I spun around, staring as someone stepped into the light and my eyes narrowed. "You!" I growled, holding the gauntlet against my chest.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow Booster asked as he walked towards me. Seeing my eyes narrow at him he rolled his. "Hold a grudge, don't you?" He muttered as I turned back to Quiksilva and he grabbed my shoulder.

"Let go of me, Paynn. We found this all by ourselves and now we're taking it back to Connor." I told him, shaking his hand off and Quiksilva knelt. "I don't care what you're doing." I added as I climbed onto the saddle, gripping the saddle with one hand with a firm grip on the Energy gauntlet.

"Look I'm going with you whether you like it or not. Besides I just saw two of my father's wraiths and they'll be here. So unless you want to face them alone..." He trailed off as he saw a drop of blood fall on the ground below me. "What happened to your neck?"

"Forgot it. If you're going to help which way?" I asked, trying to ignore the sting in my neck. Climbing onto Decepshun's back he motioned me to follow him with one gloved hand. Decepshun leading the way we followed and once we reached the exit after a few minutes of walking I sighed, silently grateful. "Okay well thanks for the help." I said as Quiksilva started to head back to Penn Stables, only for Decepshun to block my path and I let out a growl. "What do you want now?" I muttered, taking my amulet out of my gauntlet. After Moordryd did the same he fixed me with a slight smile.

"Like I said before I'm going with you back to the stablebrat's stable. Besides I owe you for coming after me." Moordryd said and I managed a tiny smile. Taking our time we headed back to the stables and as Quiksilva followed Decepshun I reached up, scratching at the mark on my neck with my fingernails. Even since one of those arrows scratched my neck the wound wouldn't stop itching though I tried my hardest to ignore, instead focusing on the last gauntlet safely tucked away in Quiksilva's saddlebag.


	4. Chapter 4

After travelling in silence for most of the way back, Moordryd finally spoke and when I didn't answer too focused on the constant itch in my neck he shook his head.

"Rayne, did you hear a word I just said?" Moordryd asked and I blinked, finally turning my head to look at him.

"Huh...oh sorry. I'm a bit distracted I guess." I answered as I scratched at my neck. "Stupid neck won't stop itching and its driving me crazy."

He chuckled then as Decepshun moved alongside Quiksilva, looking a little closer at the wound the arrow had left behind. "How did you do that anyway?" He asked as the Penn Stables came into our view.

"Did you see the dragon heads lining the wall back in the cave?" I asked and getting a nod I continued. "Well an arrow from one of them nicked me. Now it really itches." I answered as I jumped from Quiksilva's saddle. "Though I suppose its a small price to pay since we found the last gauntlet."

"There you are." Parmon said as both he and Artha walked over and I grinned, removing the gauntlet from Quiksilva's saddlebag. "So you did find it."

"What, didn't you think I could?" I asked as I handed it to Artha. But as I turned around something hit the ground and everyone stared at the blood that dripped from my wound. "Okay that's really annoying. Need to find a bandage or something." I muttered and Moordryd raised an eyebrow.

"You're bleeding and it doesn't bother you?" He asked as I moved towards the house, completely ignoring him. That all changed when I started feeling a little dizzy and I stopped so suddenly Moordryd almost knocked me over.

"Wish it would stop itching. Stupid...arrow...thing." I mumbled, taking a single step before I collapsed. At least luck was on my side and Moordryd had been standing right beside me when I fell, instantly grabbing me by my arms and holding me upright.

"Rayne!" He yelled, ignoring Artha who said something about getting help. "Hey wake up!" He shouted, growing worried until I muttered something.

"Not...so loud." I mumbled, both eyes opening to glare at Moordryd. "I'm not deaf you know." I added as I tried to push him away, only to find the strength had left my legs.

"Just sit down for a minute." Moordryd said as he carefully lowered me to the ground, his grey eyes narrowing as my neck bled a little more. "By the magna draconius what did you do to your neck?" He muttered as he reached a hand across and we both jumped as a voice shouted at him.

"Don't touch her neck!" Connor yelled, running at a full sprint as I leant against the wall of the stable behind me. My eyes closed for a moment as Moordryd's widened, surprised as Connor reached my side. "That arrow was made of pure black draconium and right now there's a chance it has infected her." He said, a little quieter this time and I opened my eyes giving him the same expression Moordryd had moments ago.

"Infected? What...are you talking about?" I muttered as I tried to stand on my own. Like the first time I failed, waking up and finding myself lying on something soft. "Okay...what just happened?" I mumbled and Moordryd gave me a tiny smile, looking at me as I went to sit up.

"Why do you keep doing the stupidest things?" He sighed as he reached down, pressing boths hands against my shoulders and I growled.

"Hey I was the one who brought the Energy gauntlet back, not you. Your race was way more important." I snapped and he blinked, grey eyes staring into mine before he shook his head. Releasing my shoulders he sat back on the sleeping mat and this time I managed to at least sit up.

"Is that why you're being so stubborn? Rayne, that was a race for the Academy. I need to get into the Academy to..." He paused when I crossed my arms, eyes suddenly cold.

"Further your training, yeah I know. Its the same with Artha and that puts me last as usual." I complained as Moordryd stared at me. "I'm being a pain I know." I added as I lay back, my eyes filling with tears. I don't know who was more shocked, me or Moordryd as I hurriedly wiped my eyes. "My neck really stings." I sniffed, scratching at the white bandage now covering my throat. I wasn't sure where it had come from while I was asleep though I had a sneeky suspicion that Connor had dressed the wound.

"Hey don't start bawling. Its just a scratch and...oh forget it." Moordryd said, rolling his eyes before he leant over me. "You never listen anyway. But in case you do Mr Penn said that those arrows you and Quiksilva ran into were made of black draconium, a trap set for anyone who wandered into the temple. You're just lucky it only scratched you."

"If its just a scratch why do I feel so terrible?" I whispered, fighting to keep my eyes open.

"Because you were poisoned, not too badly though. And now that I think about it when's the last time you ate something?" Moordryd asked only to hear a low growl and he chuckled as I blushed. "Though so. You just rushed away this morning didn't you?"

"Um...yeah I did. But I came back with the last gauntlet we needed. Doesn't that matter?" I muttered as I rolled onto my left side.

"Okay I'm impressed you managed to bring it back without messing up. Are you happy now?" Moordryd replied and I snorted, opening one eye.

"You know that was a nice complement you had going until you ruined it. Thanks, Paynn in the butt." I grumbled, closing my eye again to the sound of his chuckle. Letting out a snort, Quiksilva wandered over to me and Moordryd. Lowering his head he gently nudged my head and I sighed, opening my eyes to see a pair of amber ones watching me. "Sorry...thanks for all your help, 'silva." I whispered, lifting my hand to gently rub his snout and he let out a growl.

Eventually my hand dropped limp to my side and he snorted, nudging my hand for another pat but I didn't move. Lowering his head close to mine he stared at me, unsure until Moordryd rose from his spot on the mat.

"Don't worry, Rayne's just fallen asleep. I'll call Connor to check on her then I have to go." Moordryd told the black and silver dragon who lifted his head, staring at my boyfriend before he gave Moordryd a slow nod. After he left, Quiksilva lay beside me resting his head on the mat.

I had originally planned on sleeping the day away until I caught the scent of something wonderful cooking. I tried to roll over and go back to sleep but my stomach let out a loud growl and I mumbled something unintelligable under my breath, opening my eyes to see someone standing over me. Rubbing my eyes I gave Artha a sleepy grin as he knelt beside me.

"Thought you could use this." He grinned as I sat up and I gave him a slight nod, my stomach once again making its presence known. "I guess asking if you're hungry is a dumb idea." He added, laughing as I almost yanked the bowl from him.

"Thanks. I'm starving." I replied as I sipped what I assumed was a stew. In between sips I could feel Artha's eyes on me and I finally looked up. "Okay what's with that look?"

"I'm just shocked you brought the last gauntlet back." He explained and I rolled my eyes, returning my attention to the stew. Or at least that's what I think it was.

"First Moordryd and now you don't think I'm capable." I muttered as I set the now empty bowl on the edge of the mat. "Why couldn't Quiksilva and I find the gauntlet? You think I'm weak don't you?" I growled, eyes narrowed and he raised both hands.

"I wasn't saying that. Its just...kinda drac." Artha answered as I searched his face, unsure whether he was poking fun at me or not. When I relaxed, leaning back against Quiksilva's side he grinned. "So how did you two make it there and back?"

"Aww I want to know too." Lance whined as he appeared inside the doorway and I let out a laugh, waving him over. Seconds later Kitt and Parmon stuck their heads into the doorway and I smiled.

"Okay well it happened like this." I said as everyone gathered around me. As i began to explain the events leading up to finding the Energy gauntlet I didn't notice Connor watching us from a distance, a tiny smile on his face. "And that's everything." I finally said as I leant against Quiksilva.

"Drac!" Lance said and I grinned, Quiksilva letting out a laugh. "So now we have all the gauntlets."

"Well not Moordryd's gauntlet not like it matters." Kitt answered and I frowned as she stood up. "So are we looking for the three amulets we still need?"

"Yeah let's go." I replied, still not happy about her remark about Moordryd. Though as I stood up I immediately fell forwards and Artha grabbed me, holding me upright as I gasped. "Whoa..." I muttered as he lowered me back onto the mat.

"You're still not well enough to travel. Besides we can find the last amulets ourselves." Artha told me and I crossed my arms against my chest. "Guys help me out." He sighed and Parmon spoke up.

"Artha's right, Rayne. You're still injured and you need to rest." Parmon agreed, letting out a cough when I glared at him then Artha. When Quiksilva snorted I turned to see his eyes staring at me and seeing him shake his head, I sighed.

"Whatever. Go have fun and leave me stuck here with nothing to do." I complained only for Parmon to kneel and hand me a book. "Huh what's this?" I asked as I excaimned the title. Seeing me staring at the cover, my eyebrows raised he chuckled.

"It's about the original boosters. Give it a try." He told me and with a shrug I opened the book. As soon as I started to read I forgot about my friends, who chose that moment to sneak outside. I actually did notice them leaving me and that hurt but Quiksilva gently nuzzled my head, making me feel a little better about being left behind. Only a little though.

"Hey this mentions the original Shadow Booster and his dragon the..Vysox." I read aloud after having some trouble pronouncing the name of the pure black draconium dragon. As I turned the page I found a sketch of the Shadow Booster and Vysox and I froze, unable to believe my eyes. "Hey she looks just like Decepshun when Moordryd transforms. Maybe...she absorbed the bonemark." I muttered and Quiksilva snorted.

 _You're right,_ he growled as he leant over to peer at the book. _Maybe this book has a clue to the whereabouts of the missing amulets._

"You think this book might lead us to the last three amulets?" I asked and he snorted, surprised I understood. "Yeah good idea. I'll keep reading and see what turns up." I told him as I started to read aloud again. After a while my vision blurred and I paused, using my left hand to rub at my eyes. Hearing Quiksilva snort I grinned. "Yeah just a little tired but I'll be fine." I said as I returned to the book but I had only started the next page when I began to feel tired again.

 _Maybe you should rest and read later_ , Quiksilva suggested when my head drooped towards my chest. _Rayne?_

"Huh? Oh...yeah maybe I'll finish this later." I yawned as I set the book down and leaning back I closed my eyes.

As I slipped into a light doze I didn't hear footsteps as they grew closer and closer to us. Quiksilva immediately looked up, letting out a growl until he heard a voice and he snorted as Moordryd stepped into view.

"Calm down, its just me." Moordryd muttered as he walked over only to see me with one hand resting in my lap and he grinned. "Why is it every time I come here Rayne's sound asleep?" He asked and I opened my eyes.

"Because some of us are injured and in need of a rest, Paynn in the butt." I answered. "What brings you to Penn Stables?"

"I came past to see if you had the missing amulets yet?" Moordryd said as I moved over and he sat beside me. "Though from what I can see you're not being very useful."

"Oh very funny. Not that its any of your business but Parmon lent me this book and it mentions the original Shadow Booster and his dragon, Vysox. Whose bonemark Decepshun absorbed." I replied as I focused my eyes on his face. Strangely he didn't look guilty and I snorted, closing my eyes again.

"It didn't seem important. Besides you didn't tell me you were the Light Booster right away." Moordryd said as he moved closer and Quiksilva let out a warning growl.

"And why do you think I didn't tell you? Frankly I didn't know who to trust, besides 'silva, at first. Anyway I wanted to and...hang on you didn't tell me who you were so we're even. No, wait a second we're not. You left out the part about the Vysox and the Academy too." I muttered as I rubbed at my eyes, my vision blurring again.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" Moordryd sighed, knowing if he didn't I'd never let it go and I nodded. "Then I should have told you."

"Not the best apology but I'll take it. So what's new with you?" I asked and Moordryd grinned as Quiksilva snorted, rolling his eyes at us.

"I'm currently in the top position to get into the Academy." Moordryd answered, not hiding the grin on his face and I smiled back at him. "How's the neck?"

"Still sore but hey, its a small price to pay. Unfortunately I'm stuck lying here until it heals so I thought I'd read about the boosters. Maybe there's something about Bianca and Hurricayne in here too." I replied as I gave up on sleeping, sitting up instead and showing him the book. Though after spending the next hour reading the book from cover to cover I sighed, handing it to Moordryd who stared at me.

"Hey at least we have Bianca's diary." Moordryd said, noticing my eyes welling up. "You're not going to cry, are you?" He asked as I wiped at them.

"I'm fine. How could anyone forget her? She helped save Draconius and no one even cares about her or her dragon." I muttered, unable to prevent a single tear slipping down my cheek. "This book's useless!" I shouted so suddenly that Moordryd's grey eyes went wide as did Quiksilva's as I held the book above my head.

Lunging, Moordryd managed to grab it from me before I chucked it at the wall and I glared at him shoulders shaking. "Wreaking it wouldn't help." Moordryd told me and I sniffed at him, turning my head slightly as he and Quiksilva exchanged a frown. "Rayne, don't get upset okay? We know she helped save the world from a dragon-human war and that's what matters."

"That's not it. She gave her life and saved mine when I was dying. And this is all the thanks she gets?" I whispered as I leant against Quiksilva's side again. After a pause I felt Moordryd wrap an arm around my shoulders and I rested my head against his, feeling fresh tears well in my eyes.

"You're afraid that no one will remember what you did, what you gave up to help stop another dragon-human war?" Moordryd asked and I sniffed, rubbing at my eyes. "That's not going to happen, okay? Quiksilva won't forget you, I mean he chose you out of all the other riders in the Dragon Eyes crew. That counts for something, doesn't it?" He said and I gave him a tiny nod, fighting my tears. "And you have my crew and the Penn brats and their crew to help you." He added and I let out a giggle, his words making me feel a little better. Resting against him and my dragon, I buried my face in Moordryd's hair and he chuckled glad that I had stopped crying.

When I went quiet he blinked, turning his head only to find his girlfriend fast asleep. Quiksilva let out a chuckle before he rested his head against my leg giving Moordryd a dragon-sized grin.

"Alright I guess I could stay, just for a few minutes. I only came by to check if any of the amulets turned up anyway." Moordryd sighed as I snuggled into his side, letting out a breath and he gave me a tiny smile. "And I guess I wanted to see how she was doing too." He admitted and Quiksilva grinned as Moordryd leant over, giving my head a kiss before he made himself comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

"Any luck finding any of the amulets?" I asked, now wide awake and feeling much better from my nap. That and waking up to find Moordryd snuggled up against mine was a definite plus in my book.

"Nothing. We tried to track the draconium energies using the same device you 'borrowed' from me but we couldn't find anything." Parmon answered and I grinned, grateful he wasn't too annoyed that I stole his device to find the Energy Booster's gauntlet.

"I wonder what else we can do?" I sighed, giving Quiksilva's snout a pat and he growled. "I read the book twice and nothing."

"You only read it once, Rayne. I was right here remember?" Moordryd said, grinning when I snorted. "What about asking the dragon priests?" He added and Artha stared at me, a slight frown on his face.

"I thought that was supposed to be a secret?" Artha asked and I just shrugged, not wanting to get yelled at again. "Fine. So any ideas?"

"Actually I was thinking about something. Are there any other dragon temples that we don't know about?" After a pause I sighed. "Yeah that sounded dumb." I admitted only for Parmon to rub his chin.

"That isn't a bad idea. Let's go ask Mr Penn." He suggested and I smiled, climbing to my feet. This time I didn't even stumble as I walked towards the stables' doorway though I did let out a breath when we reached the lift.

Apparently I wasn't quite as recovered as I thought because I soon felt Moordryd drape an arm around my shoulder and I gave him a grateful smile as he helped me walk into the dragon temple. Once we found Connor, I let out a gasp almost falling to the hard floor. Thankfully I felt Moordryd tighten his grip on my shoulders and very gently he lowered me to the floor.

"You should be resting, Rayne." Connor said as he joined our group. The urge to roll my eyes was high but I ignored it, instead explaining why we needed his help. "The Dragon Priests would know since they hid the amulets years ago."

"We tried that with the gauntlets and Tannis said the map was lost. So we're kind of stuck and I really don't want to wander all of Dragon City looking for them." I replied, trying to scratch my throat and failing. "Are there anymore dragon temples we haven't checked yet?"

"Well there are three I know of. Long ago the Dragon Priests hid something dangerous within one of them. The amulets might be in them but right now its too dangerous as the temples themselves are filled with traps and no one has ever returned from them." Connor said and Parmon swallowed loudly.

"It doesn't matter. We need the three boosters to help us against Armeggaddon." I answered, struggling to my feet and he shook his head. "Why can't I?"

"You need to be even stronger otherwise you might not return." Connor explained and I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm not saying you're not already a powerful booster but even with you, the Shadow and the Dragon Booster you're still lacking."

"That's why we need the other amulets. Besides I'm stronger than I look and..."I stopped speaking the instant Connor frowned at me.

"You can't go out there." Connor ordered and I growled at him, everyone staring as I spun around. "Rayne, come back here."

"You're not my father so you can't tell me what to do. I'm going after the amulets whether you like it or not, 'Mr Penn'." I snapped as I headed for the lift and Moordryd crossed his arms, a little impressed by my stubborness.

"She sounds just like you, Paynn." Artha said and Moordryd snorted as he headed after me, only pausing when Connor called out to him.

"I'm just trying to look after her after what happened. Can you go after her and make sure she's safe?" Connor sighed as he rubbed his chin and Moordryd gave the elder Penn a quick nod. As he followed me, Artha turned to his dad. "Hopefully, Moordryd can keep her out of trouble." He muttered as Lance and Artha grinned.

"Rayne, will you wait up?" Moordryd said as he stepped over to the lift and I snorted, turning my head slightly. "Yeah you're right." He said and I blinked, my head tilted to one side in confusion. "I have an idea. We could go after the last three amulets together, what do you think?" He asked and I immediately nodded, a smile appearing on my face.

"Drac. Then when do we leave?" I asked and he chuckled as the lift headed for the courtyard.

A short time later we stood inside the stable and I watched with interest as Moordryd held out a new piece of gear I'd never seen before. "Drac but what is that?" I asked and he grinned as Decepshun magged it, along with a set of Red Thruster gear and White Aero gear.

"Its Gray Draconium gear." He explained as he turned to me and I raised an eyebrow at him. "What's with that look?"

"That's really rare gear. Where did you get it from?" I asked and it was his turn to look surprised. "In case you're curious I've been studying those books Parmon lent me."

"Even my father doesn't know I have this gear." Moordryd told me and I grinned as he handed me the same Gray gear. I looked at Quiksilva, not sure if this would weight him down if I added it to the White Aero gear but he magged it. Though I decided to forgo the Red Thruster gear since my dragon could outrun even the Dragon of legend.

"So we're using illegal gear. Aren't you worried about painting a target on our backs?" I asked as I turned back and Moordryd smirked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I'm pretty sure you won't tell anyone...will you?" He chuckled, kissing the base of my neck and I went limp in his arms. Rolling his eyes at us, Quiksilva snorted and Decepshun chuckled as their riders kissed. "I didn't think so." He added, his arm slipping off my waist and as he headed for his dragon I let out a sigh.

Giving me a frown, Quiksilva magged me and we headed outside to an empty courtyard. I grinned before Quiksilva suddenly charged off and Decepshun grinned as she shot after us.

"Come on, I bet we can outrace them." I whispered to Quiksilva who gave me a dragon-sized grin before he sped up, his paws a blur and I let out a laugh as Decepshun fell behind. Shocked, Moordryd stared at us then he laughed as Decepshun sped up too not wanting to be shown up.

For the first time in a while I was enjoying just racing Moordryd and Decepshun, not worrying about battles or boosters. Pretty soon, Decepshun caught up and I waved at Moordryd who raised a hand a smile crossing his face.

"We're catching up." He called out and I shook my head at him, whispering something to Quiksilva. With a snort he shoot forward and I gripped the handlebars of the saddle as we flew past Decepshun. Using the power I tapped into once before we lost sight of Decepshun and her rider. "Okay if you're going to cheat...two can play that game." Moordryd grumbled as he activated his Red Thruster gear. Seconds later I saw Decepshun rushing towards me and I grinned, urging Quiksilva to move even faster.

We were having so much fun that I didn't see the pair of wraith dragons watching us but when one of them let out a screech. Letting out a roar that echoed, Quiksilva dug his claws into the pavement coming to a halt. Thankfully I managed to keep upright and I turned my head to see the wraiths.

"Quiksilva, wraiths! I just know Word Paynn's after us. Come on, let's burn claw!" I yelled and he growled, racing forward with the wraiths not far behind us.

"My father's wraiths? We have to help Rayne." Moordryd growled and Decepshun snarled, taking off after us. Pretty soon we came to a dead end and Quiksilva turned just as the wraiths caught up. Both screeching them moved to block us off and Quiksilva raised his head, letting out a roar.

"Time to see just how powerful this grey gear is." I muttered and just as they rushed us I hit a switch on 'silva's saddle. Instantly we shot forward which was exactly what Word wanted and just as my dragon neared the two wraiths something slammed into us. Knocking Quiksilva on his side he let out a startled growl as my head struck the pavement. Thankfully I was wearing my helmet this time but it still left me seeing stars and by the time I cleared my head the wraiths loomed over us.

"What is it with her and running into a trap?" Moordryd muttered, standing in the shadows. "No choice. Release the shadow." He growled, the ancient Black Draconium armor covering his racing suit. Roaring, Decepshun raced towards us and the wraiths turned just as she used her tail, sending them flying into the wall.

"Nice timing." I said as Quiksilva climbed to his feet, shaking himself before he snarled. To my right something moved and I tried to yell a warning before we were knocked off our feet by a powerful Mag-Blast. "Oww..." I groaned, now lying on my side as Quiksilva made a growling noise.

"Rayne!" Shadow Booster yelled, Decepshun looking up only to take a single step back as Armeggaddon stepped into the light. "Oh...scales." He muttered, eyes narrowed as his former teacher let out a chuckle.

"So what do we have here?" He whispered as Quiksilva righted himself, snarling as he shielded me from view. "My two former students."

"Rayne, I'll distract him and you...Rayne?" Shadow Booster asked as I climbed to my feet, looking over at Armeggaddon with a look of absolute terror on my face.

"Keep...keep away from me." I stammered as he took another step closer and I backed up, bumping into the wall behind me. "Help...me." I whimpered, shaking badly.

"You brought this one yourself...traitor." Armeggaddon snarled at me, his hands raised and I cried out as he moved to attack. But just as he aimed at me, ready to unleash a Mag-Blast Decepshun threw herself at him and the attack struck the wall nearest my head. I let out a yelp, falling on my rear and Shadow Booster shook his head at me.

"Rayne, transform!" He yelled at me and I responded by shaking my head at him. "You have to!" He yelled at me and I cringed before I reached for my own gauntlet.

"Unlock...the li...light." I stammered, almost crying out as my own pure white armor enveloped me. "Quiksilva, we have to run. He's too powerful." I told my dragon but he shook his head at me, determined to fight instead. "Okay what should we...hang on I know."

Holding my hands up I focused, ignoring my fear and in seconds my hands glowed white. With a cry I unleashed a Mag-Claw on Armeggaddon who leapt to one side and it struck the pavement instead.

"That's it!" Shadow Booster called out, encouraged by my attack. Just as he readied his own attack, I saw Armeggaddon climb to his feet and as I called out a warning Decepshun went flying. Thrown clear, Shadow Booster smacked into the pavement but almost instantly he leapt to his feet. "I won't let you hurt her!" He roared as he charged his own Mag-Claw only to see Armeggaddon raise his hands.

"Shadow Booster, he's after you! Look out!" I screamed as I rushed towards him, diving at the Shadow Booster and knocking him clear. But I was wrong and Armeggaddon's Mag-Claw struck me, making me scream from pain this time before I struck Shadow Booster. Whimpering I tried to stand only for my legs to buckle under me. "Go...without me." I gasped as Shadow Booster reached for my arms and he shook his head, pulling me to my feet.

"Nope not gonna happen." He muttered and I wanted to kiss him right then, though it wasn't the best time. "Come on, I'll distract him." He whispered just as Armeggaddon aimed at me and I cried out in fear as his Mag-Claw rushed towards me. Time seemed to blur as the mag energy flew towards me and just as the glow reflected off my helmet Shadow Booster knocked me backwards. In the blink of an eye we all cried out, both dragons roaring just as everything went black.

Time passed and I finally groaned, eyes slowly opening to find myself lying on the cold ground. I tried to move only to find it impossible and as I lay there fighting to stay conscious I could feel a dead weight lying over me. I shifted my head an inch but I only caught a glimpse of black draconium armor before I passed out.

"Hey I think she's awake." Someone said as I groaned, eyelids flickering to find Artha looming over me.

"Oww..." I groaned as I struggled to sit up. "Where...?" I mumbled just as the room spun and I clutched my head, eyes scrunching shut as I fought to keep my last meal down.

"Stay put, okay?" Someone else told me and I reconquied the voice as belonging to Kitt. I would have nodded but instead, mostly due to the fear of throwing up, I groaned again and she sighed. "You know, Moordryd did the same as you. Except his face wasn't green." She added and I managed a weak laugh.

"See, she's fine so stop being a pain." Moordryd muttered and my eyes shot open to find him sitting next to Decepshun, giving me a tiny smile.

"What...happened to us?" I whispered as I tried to stand only to wobble and Quiksilva snorted for his spot to my left. "Ohhh...bad move." I mumbled, Artha's hadn on my shoulder as he gently pushed me back to the floor.

"Armeggaddon attacked us. Apparently he's not too happy with us." Moordryd chuckled and I sighed, rubbing at my eyes. "You're not going to cry are you?"

"No!" I yelled and everyone just stared at me. Shaking my head and ignoring the pain radiating through my head I climbed to my feet, only just noticing his waist wrapped in a bandage. "Is that from Mag-Claw?" I whispered as I stumbled over, holding my forehead and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Great now she's going to start bawling." He muttered as he leant back against Decepshun and I narrowed my eyes still making my way towards him. But I didn't realize just how weak I was and I fell, nearly ending up on Moordryd's lap.

At any other time he wouldn't have minded though he was injured and he let out a pained yelp, blushing a little as he stared at me. Now lying on my face I heard footsteps and suddenly I was helped to my feet by Artha.

"Bad...idea." I whimpered, my chin now scratched and bleeding as he helped me onto a sleeping mat spread out next to Moordryd. Once I was sitting, Artha left with Kitt to find the first aid kit leaving us alone and after listening to my whimpers Moordryd rolled his eyes.

"Let me look at it." He sighed as he leant close and I shifted away, holding my palm against my chin. "I'm not going to leave you alone until you let me check." He told me and this time when he reached for me I didn't move. Somehow he lifted me up and onto his lap, still concentrating on my chin as blood dripped down it.

"Sorry you got hurt because of me." I whispered as he cupped my cheek, tilting my head one way then the other to check the cut. Seeing his second eyeroll I narrowed my eyes only to gasp as his thumb rubbed my chin. "That really hurts." I complained and he grinned at me, moving his face closer to mine. His tongue slipped from his mouth then, lightly licking the wound with the very tip and my eyes went wide. "St..op that." I mumbled, worried someone would walk in and find me sitting on his lap. Though as I tried to stand Moordryd's arms wrapped around my waist preventing me from moving even an inch.

Secretly I was kind of enjoying the feel of his tongue on my chin and after I leant back against his chest, a sigh escaping from my mouth he paused. For about three seconds and then he reached for my amulet, removing it and I found myself back in my street clothes. Then his lips met mine, warm and very welcome against my own. But he wasn't interested in just kissing me and I gasped as one of his arms left my waist, making its way towards the front of my jacket. As soon as I tensed up, eyes staring into his, Moordryd gave me a cheeky smile and I gasped eyes going wide the second I felt rather than saw his hand disappear up my jacket.

"Moordryd, will you behave? They could walk in at any moment and see us..." I growled just as his mouth closed over mine and his grip tightened. Helpless, I could only sit there as Moordryd groped at my chest, ignoring my attempts at freeing myself from his grasp. Then something changed my mind and I found myself kissing him back and even after his mouth released mine his hand found the edge of my shirt. "No, don't." I hissed not like it helped as his hand slipped under my shirt next, his lips brushing a kiss against the base of my neck.

"You're enjoying this, admit it." Moordryd whispered, nibbling my earlobe and my head lolled back as his fingers brushed against my stomach. "It's made you forget all about Armeggaddon hasn't it?"

Seriously distracted I didn't answer with words, instead letting out a low moan as he squeezed my bra. The whole plan had been to make me stop getting upset but that changed the moment Moordryd realized he had me all to himself and so he started to kiss me, nibbling my throat as his hand explored what was underneath my shirt. Then we both hear a nervous cough and Moordryd looks up, his lips curling back in a sneer as someone stands in the doorway.

"Nice timing, egghead." Moordryd growled and I finally open my eyes to see both Parmon and Lance staring wide-eyed at us.


	6. Chapter 6

After I climbed off Moordryd's lap, my face as red as Wyldfir's scales, I let out a breath.

"If you two are finished I have some good news. We've found the location of the three amulets." Parmon explained as Lance laughed at my red face. Not caring Moordryd just grinned up at me and I rubbed my eyes, leaning against the stable wall.

"But I can't go after them. Armeggaddon's still out there somewhere and I..." I closed my eyes for a moment, shuddering when I remembered the cold glare he'd given both Moordryd and I. "No. Not going back out there." I whispered, my shoulders shaking. Distracted I jumped when someone set their hand on my shoulder and I whirled around to find Artha and Kitt looking at me strangely.

"When did you get so jumpy?" Kitt asked as everyone watched me slowly sink to the ground. "Did we miss something?"

"Armeggaddon attacked us and now Rayne's too scared to face him." Moordryd answered as I buried my face in my hands. "Not that I really blame her." He added as I shivered, not looking up as Artha knelt beside me.

"Come on, let me see your mouth." He said and I sniffed, not looking up. "Look do you want it to get infected?" He grumbled and I lifted my head only to fix him with the coldest stare he'd ever seen.

"Then let it. At least I'd have an excuse not to fight...him." I muttered, shifting further away and he rolled his eyes. Standing he walked over to Moordryd next who frowned at him.

"I'm fine, she isn't." Moordryd told his rival who threw up his hands in defeat. "Look I can't make her fight, she needs to decide what she wants. And if she's too much of a coward that's her business."

"What did you call me?" I growled, head now level with his and he laughed. "How dare you call me a coward!" I shouted as I climbed to my feet, storming over to him despite the pain in my head and legs.

"Then do you want me to call you an idiot? Or maybe a pathetic loser who runs at the first sign of trouble? Some Light Booster you turned out to be." Moordryd taunted and I stopped in mid stride, my green eyes wide as my friends stared open-mouthed at me then Moordryd.

"You...you..." I growled, unable to think of a good insult and he narrowed his eyes. Secretly he didn't want to hurt me but Moordryd also knew that I was too stubborn to back down. "Moron!" I snarled and he tilted his head to one side, still grinning.

"That's the best you can come up with?" He teased as I stormed over, my shoulders shaking from my anger. "Maybe my father was right about...you?" He trailed off as the soon as he saw the silver flash coming from my eyes.

" I am the Light Booster, the one chosen by the gauntlet. How dare you speak to me that way!" I roared, completely oblivious to everyone's stares.

"Whoa...Rayne, calm down." Artha muttered as Moordryd climbed to his feet, holding a hand against the bandage wrapped around his stomach. For the longest time I glared at him, my expression cold and Quiksilva moved towards me. I continued to glare at Moordryd until I felt my dragon's head nudge my leg and at first I ignored him, my lips curling into a sneer. Letting out a growl he nudged me, harder this time and I looked at him.

"What is it, 'silva?" I muttered and that's when he locked eyes with me. Crossing my arms I stared right on back, annoyed he'd interrupted until he snorted and I finally shook my head. "What am I...doing?" I muttered, my arms falling to my sides and he snorted, giving me another nudge. "Guys...I have no idea why I...said those things. I'm sorry." I whispered, looking at the floor as Moordryd stepped in front of me.

"I didn't mean it like that." He told me and I looked up, my eyes filled with tears. He reached over and set his hand on my shoulder but I just pushed his hand away and without speaking I wandered outside. With another low growl, Quiksilva followed me outside leaving my friends to exchange a worried look.

"What exactly did Armeggaddon do to Rayne?" Artha asked but Moordryd just shook his head, stumbling towards the doorway only to stumble. When Artha offered his help the younger Paynn reluctantly took the help, his stomach wound making him gasp. As they moved back towards the sleeping mat, I leant against the stable wall unable to believe that I'd let Moordryd's words upset me.

"He was making fun of me to...well I don't know why. But what he said...it really hurt." I sniffed, tears now running down my cheeks and Quiksilva growled. When he glanced back at the stable, head down I sighed wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. "He's hurt too. If I hadn't frozen up like that he would be fine."

 _Not your fault,_ Quiksilva growled knowing I couldn't understand. Watching fresh tears roll down my cheeks he snorted, giving my legs a nudge.

"Yeah I know I can't blame myself but...I was so scared." I whimpered, feeling a tug on my shirt and I looked down to find the hem of my shirt in Quiksilva's mouth. "Huh, what's wrong?" I asked, wiping my eyes and he released my shirt only to suddenly mag me. I let out a yelp before I gripped his saddle as he started to move towards the track. A full minute passed before I managed a tiny smile and he snorted, happy I understood. Without warning he shot forward and I held on tight as he leapt onto the blue track circling the Penn Stables, instantly rushing along it.

I grinned, leaning forward in my saddle and when I relaxed he sped up, going so fast his paws were a blur. Wondering what all the noise was about, Connor walked out of the house to see the black and silver Psi-class dragon and his rider race past.

"They healed fast." He commented just as we reached the gap but as I went to activate Quiksilva's Aero gear I suddenly clutched my head, crying out in pain and Quiksilva growled. Without warning he leapt across the gap and my eyes shot open the moment his front paws smacked into the track. For a few seconds I thought he couldn't hold on then he let out a roar, lunging forward and the second his paws hit the track he skidded to a halt, panting.

I jumped from Quiksilva's back, falling to my knees as Connor rushed over. I let out another pain-filled cry as something ripped at my mind and just as he reached my side, and with my dragon looking on with wide amber eyes, I fell silently to the ground.

Hours passed as Quiksilva watched over his rider, still out cold. When he heard footsteps he looked up to see Moordryd wandering over and he snorted.

"Looks like Rayne's still sleeping." Moordryd muttered as he stood over me and Quiksilva rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know. I wish I knew why she fainted." He added as Quiksilva snorted again, resting his head against mine.

Then to both their surprise I mumbled something, my head moving and Moordryd froze. Listening closely he heard me whimper and that's when I mumbled.

"He's...coming...stay away from...me. I won't...let you...win again." I groaned as my head thrashed back and forth. Worried, Quiksilva tried to wake me by nudging my head only for Moordryd to sit beside me. As my dragon watched on his rider's boyfriend run the tips of his fingers across my forehead and after doing this for a few minutes I groaned, eyes slowly opening to find my dragon and Moordryd staring at me. "Where?" I muttered and Moordryd grinned, taking his hand from my forehead.

"You're back in the Penn stables. You passed out about three hours ago." Moordryd answered as I struggled to sit up, eyes slightly closed and he chuckled.

"Why did I pass...wait. I felt someone's mind in my head and the next thing...I must have fainted." I whispered, rubbing at my eyes before a yawn split my mouth. "Wow. Now I'm so sleepy..." I trailed off as my eyes closed and Moordryd stared as I leant against him.

"Hey I'm not your pillow." He growled though his protests fell on deaf ears when I rested my head against hs shoulder and he rolled his pale grey eyes. "Whatever." He grumbled, unable to hide the tiny grin and Quiksilva laughed. "I am not a pushover."

 _Sure you're not,_ Quiksilva laughed as my dragon rested his head against Moordryd's lap. Moordryd wanted to move but with Rayne using his shoulder as a pillow and the black and silver dragon keeping him pinned against his rider, he eventually gave up. Leaning his own head against mine, he closed his eyes.

Seconds later we all started awake and I cried out, falling against Quiksilva's side as Artha raced inside. I growled, angry at being woken so suddenly and to my left Moordryd made a similar noise.

"What's the big deal, waking us like that Stablebrat?" He growled as I rubbed at my eyes. Ignoring Moordryd's sneer, Artha quickly explained.

"Your father's looking for you. I guess having no idea where you were made him worry." Artha explained and Moordryd turned his head towards me, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Yeah right. Probably just wants me to steal more dragons." He grumbled but I shook my head, not believing that for a second.

"Your dad does care about you he just...has a funny way of showing it." I answered, narrowing my eyes at Artha when he tried to stop a laugh. "I'm being serious." I insisted and Moordryd shrugged, climbing somewhat unsteadly to his feet.

"I'm get Decepshun and head back to his citadel." Moordryd sighed only to me to grab his sleeve. "What now?" He asked and I tilted my head, my eyes going wide. "Yeah I can't keep you from following me, can I?" He answered, giving me a quick grin as I followed him outside. Stretching, Quiksilva stood and walked behind us leaving Artha to shrug before he followed us.

"Okay since you know the way to the citadel lead on, Paynn in the butt." I grinned and Artha laughed as Moordryd climbed onto Decepshun's back. Rolling his eyes for a moment, Moordryd waited patiently for me to sit on Quiksilva's saddle before his dragon raced away leaving us to quickly catch up.

"What was all that about?" Moordryd asked as Quiksiva and Decepshun raced alongside each other and I laughed, giving him a big grin in response. "Never mind." He muttered as he turned his head back to the street in front of us.

For a while we didn't speak, each lost in our own thoughts and that's was fine with me. I was still trying to figure out whose voice had caused me enough pain to render me unconscious for three hours straight, though the long recovery time could have been due to being tired from our last encounter with Armeggaddon. Just remembering my former teacher made my shoulders shake and Moordryd turned his head, seeing me quiver for a few seconds. Still annoyed at being teased right in front of his rival, he wanted to tease me back but then he saw the fear in my green eyes and he bit back a smart comment.

After the longest ride of my life, or at least that's what it felt like, we finally reached the citadel and I sighed not looking forward to facing Word Paynn again. When Moordryd told me to leave Quiksilva outside I shook my head, still a little fearful of his dad and he sighed.

"Rayne, he's not that bad." Moordryd said and I raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not convinced. "Yeah he is pretty scary." He admitted and I giggled, wrapping my arm around his. Despite his protests I tightened my grip and as our dragons looked on in amusement we walked inside.

Making our way towards the direct centre of Word's citadel I couldn't shake the feeling we were being watched and seeing my eyes dart around, Moordryd gave my arm a squeeze.

"It's just my father's wraith dragons." Moordryd explained as we neared the room and I sighed, glancing up as a pair of bipedal dragon wandered past. "They won't hurt you." He added as I watched them disappear into the shadows.

"I'm not afraid of them. Actually I feel sorry for them." I replied as we stepped into the light of Word Paynn many computers. "Huh he's not here. Oh well let's go." I said about to turn around when out of nowhere a voice spoke.

"Where have you been?" Word asked as he strolled into the room and I quickly hid behind Moordryd, who gave me a raised eyebrow. "First you run away then you bring her into my presence." He growled as he stepped in front of his son and I shivered, not liking the cold stare he gave us both.

"What do you want with me?" Moordryd asked, trying to concentrate on what his father wanted as I stepped beside him.

"I want you to bring me the dragon of legend. Which you still haven't acomplished." Word answered as he continued to stare at me. Not showing my fear I stared right on back.

"Maybe because the Dragon Booster keeps getting in my way." Moordryd answered, crossing his arms and Word narrowed his eyes.

"Hmph. Can't even beat the stablebrat for the only Academy spot." Word muttered and I growled, making his father focus his anger on me instead. "Don't interrupt." He warned but I stepped forward, glaring up at him.

"You're a poor excuse for a father. How about actually helping him instead of constantly lecturing him or is that too much for even you?" I snarled, not even seeing Moordryd's wide-eyed stare. "Maybe you should be out there, fighting the Dragon Booster if he's such a pushover." I added, finally seeing Moordryd shake his head.

"Get her out of my sight before I feed her to a Hydrag." Word growled as he sat in his chair and Moordryd took me by the arm. Despite my protests Moordryd led me back towards our dragons, not caring when I glared at him. Finally just as we reached outside Moordryd released my arm and I narrowed my eyes at him, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Before you get angry at me I just saved you from my father. You should be thanking me not giving me that look." Moordryd told me as Quiksilva hurried over, giving my legs a nuzzle and I gave him a grin and a snout pat. "So you're just gonna give me the cold shoulder?" He asked and I turned my head slightly.

"I'm angry because you didn't stick up for me. I was trying to help you." I answered and even seeing the frown on my face, Moordryd suddenly understood why I was upset.

"Look I'm sorry, okay?" Moordryd told me and I sighed, head down and Quiksilva growled at him. "But he's right. I should have caught the Dragon of legend back when I first saw him."

"Stop letting him run your life. You're his son not his errand boy." I muttered and his lips curled up. "I know I shouldn't be taking about your dad like this but I just don't like the way he treats you." I sighed as I hugged my arms against my chest. Silently, Moordryd stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around mine.

I knew I shouldn't have spoken out like that towards Word Paynn but I also couldn't sit by and let him bad mouth the guy I cared about. I just hoped that my words wouldn't come back to haunt me.


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting on top of Quiksilva's back as he followed Decepshun, I sighed resting my chin on his saddle. After finding out that all Word wanted with his son was to berate him, I had stood up against Word. All that managed to get me was a glare and a warning that if I did it again he'd feed me to one of those Hydrags. As Moordryd practically dragged me back to my dragon, I wisely chose to keep my mouth shut.

Normally, Moordryd would have welcomed the silence though after everything that had happened to me during our search for the missing amulets he actually wanted me to talk. When I just stared straight ahead he kept quiet, silently wondering what I was thinking about.

Right now I was thinking about the last three amulets and as Quiksilva followed the Black Psi-class dragon just for a moment he looked up at me. I didn't notice, too busy worrying about finding the amulets and not running into Armeggaddon again until Decepshun stopped so suddenly Quiksilva almost plowed into her.

I let out a yelp as my chin hit the saddle and when I lifted my head, rubbing my chin I saw both Artha and Beau standing before us.

"A little warning would have been nice guys." I grumbled as Quiksilva chuckled.

"Sorry about that. Dad needs you four back right now. He said he's found the location of the last three amulets." Artha explained and I grinned, tapping my foot gently against Quiksilva's ribs. Immediately he snorted and shot forward, racing past Beau and Artha who blinked.

"Very smart move, stablebrat." Moordryd muttered as Decepshun raced after us and Beau let out a growl.

I didn't get far when something landed in my path and Quiksilva skidded to a halt, snarling as a pair of wraith dragons screeched at us.

"Not you again." I muttered, grabbing the Jakk stick Connor had given me. "Fine then bring it on." I snarled and Quiksilva looked up, eyes wide. "Hey we can take them." I told him and he quickly shook his head, turning around so fast I almost dropped the stick.

Before I could protest he raced back the way we came with the wraiths in hot pursuit. I wanted to argue, that we should stay and fight but I didn't have a chance when three more wraiths appeared from nowhere. Quickly I raised my hand and focused, using a Mag Blast to repel the green trapping gear one fired at us. I managed to send it back only to see them fire two more at us. With a cry I sent a stronger Mag Blast at the gear and even though the Mag Blast stopped them I hunched over, suddenly feeling really weak.

"Hang on!" Moordryd called out as Decepshun ran at the wraiths. As he focused I saw Artha and Beau run towards us as well, sending two of the wraiths into the pavement. Fighting to catch my breath I watched as Decepshun magged the dragons away from us and I managed a tired grin, trying to keep upright. "Rayne, what's wrong?" He asked as Quiksilva roared at the remaining wraiths.

"Talk...later." I gasped as my dragon Mag Blasted the wraiths that tried to attack us, knocking them down. "We can't...keep this up."

"What are you talking about? I could do this all day. But maybe we should leave before more wraiths show up." Artha added once he saw how badly I was panting. "Follow us." Without checking we were following, Beau raced past the fallen dragons and I gripped the saddle tight as Quiksilva chased him. We didn't get far when I felt something following us and as I turned slightly in the saddle I whimpered, seeing a massive dragon land right behind us.

"Not...now." I groaned as Quiksilva sped up, making his way back towards the Penn Stables. But as we ran along the pavement the massive dragon kept up a steady pace and before my eyes his rider laughed, his hands glowing.

I didn't even have time to blink before a massive bolt of energy struck Quiksilva, who roared in panic as he lost his footing. Claws ripped at the concrete as he desperately tried to prevent a plunge over the track, only just catching the edge of the track as his body slipped over the side. Quiksilva roared as I cried out, hanging on so tightly to his saddle that my fingers turned white. Moordryd and Artha raced to my rescue only to be hit and sent flying by a powerful Mag Claw. With no one close enough to help we could only watch as Drakkus stood over us, a sneer on his face as Quiksilva slipped further.

"Why...are you doing this?" I snapped, knowing there was no chance he'd allow us to escape and he chuckled.

"I know that you and the Penn brat are trying to foil Word Paynn's plans to start a dragon-human war." Drakkus growled as he stomped on Quiksilva's left paw and my dragon roared in pain. "Besides...he did promise to feed you to a Hydrag if you ever crossed him again." He chuckled as he lifted his foot and I cried out as he stomped hard on Quiksilva's right foot. His grip finally slipped and we plunged into the darkness far below.

"Rayne!" Moordryd shouted as Decepshun climbed to her feet. With a shake of her head she snarled at the massive dragon looming over her, wanting to help. But with the dragon blocking her path she could only watch as both dragon and rider vanished. Moordryd, not thinking clearly went to reach for his amulet until Artha shook his head and he growled.

Falling I let out another scream that ended abruptly as I remembered that Quiksilva could fly in his alternate form. Quickly I reached for my own amulet but just as I reached for my gauntlet the amulet somehow slipped through my fingers. "Oh...scales!" I yelled as I tried to grab the falling amulet but I missed and it fell, falling far below us. With no way to prevent our rapid descent we both screamed our lungs out.

"That takes care of them. Now I only have to deal with you two." Drakkus muttered as he turned around, his dragon magging him.

"Moordryd, we have to go now." Artha told him but Moordryd just stared past everyone, looking wide-eyed at the spot where he'd last seen his girlfriend and her dragon. "Paynn, now!" Artha shouted as he saw Drakkus' hands glow and Moordryd finally snapped out of his daze. Decepshun only just leapt clear as the energy shot past, burning a mark in the concrete and before Drakkus had time to send another Mag Claw their way, both Artha and Moordryd raced away.

"We have to save them." Moordryd growled as Decepshun raced ahead of Beau and Artha nodded, not pointing out that Rayne and Quiksilva had no chance of surviving a fall that far.

With no clear plan in mind, Moordryd followed his rival back to the Penn Stable hoping that somehow we managed to survive the fall into the wastelands. Though even if we did, somehow, survive we still had to deal with multiple Hydrags and the dreaded Muhorta.

While the Penn crew worked on a plan Quiksilva woke with a low groan, his body aching all over. Giving his head a light shake to clear it he sniffed, wondering where he was. Just then his eyes went wide as he remembered Drakkus and the fall.

 _Rayne, where is she?_ He growled to himself as he turned his head one way then the other, looking desperately for any sign of his missing rider. A sudden groan split the air and once he climbed to his feet, Quiksilva took a few shaky steps forward until he spotted a motionless body lying close by.

Quickly he rushed over to find his rider lying on her stomach, blood dripping onto the ground beneath her. With a worried growl he leant over and gently nudged her head. At first she didn't respond so he tried again and this time he heard another faint groan.

"Quik...silva?" I whispered, my eyes slowly opening to find a pair of amber ones staring at me. Gently pushing his face away I rolled onto my side only to cry out, wincing from the pain in my left side. "Ow...ow." I hissed, holding a hand against my hip only for my palm to come away bloody. "That's..not good." I whimpered, biting back another gasp.

 _We shouldn't stay out in the open_ , Quiksilva growled as he gently nuzzled my head. Somehow I understood and holding my hand tightly against my hip I pushed myself up, only to stumble. Gasping from the pain I leant against Quiksilva who lowered his head, growling and as I peered into the distance I could see something rushing towards us.

"Oh...wonderful. Just when I think our day couldn't get any worse." I muttered as Quiksilva carefully magged me. Even being gentle I almost toppled off his back, panting heavily as he turned running swiftly in the opposite direction. Holding onto his saddle with one hand, my other holding my jacket against the blood already welling from the gash across my hip, I stared ahead as Quiksilva's paws pounded the dusty ground. Pretty soon the sounds of our pursuers' footsteps faded and I gritted my teeth hoping I could stay awake long enough to find somewhere safe to hide.

When Quiksilva snorted, slowing I looked up from my thoughts to see a cave a few feet away and once he noticed it too, that's where my dragon headed. A few seconds after he rushed inside I saw something shoot past the cave and I sighed, knowing that the wraiths that had followed us were gone. At least for now.

Lowering me to the ground, Quiksilva followed as I wandered further into the cave only stopping twice to catch my breath. It wasn't long until I had to stop, feeling dizzy and Quiksilva snorted lowering his head to sniff at my wound.

"Yeah...it doesn't look so good, does it?" I muttered as I lifted my hand and after a slight hesitation I lifted my jacket, only to see the sight of more blood trickling down my side and I paled. "Even worse." I whispered as I left my jacket where it was, hoping that it would keep the wound closed. At least until I could get help though that wasn't looking very likely with two wraiths chasing us and it didn't take a genius to know that Word was behind this.

It wasn't long until I could barely stay on my feet, so dizzy everything looked like it was moving and after hearing Quiksilva snort, no doubt telling me to sit before I fell down, I found a somewhat comfortable spot on the ground. Being extremely careful not to jostle my wound, Quiksilva lay behind me curling his tail around my body and I leant against his side.

"Maybe we should rest for a while. My side really hurts." I whispered as Quiksilva eyed me and he snorted, gently nuzzling my head. "Yeah I'll live. Are you alright?" I told him and he gave me a slight nod, resting his head against mine for a moment.

 _We should rest here_ , Quiksilva growled as I leant my head against his. Slowly my eyes closed and when my breathing slowed he snorted. For a while he kept watch, listening carefully in case the wraiths came back. After a while he closed his eyes and soon even Quiksilva fell asleep.

A few feet from our hiding place a small green dragon and his rider were walking along when the dragon stopped.

"What is it, Gunny?" Stewardd asked his light green Scavenger class dragon who seemed to be looking towards a cave. His mouse-like ears swivling he listened closely and as Stewardd watched, he made a low growl. "The cave?" He whispered as he wandered a little closer only to stumble and once he looked down he saw Quiksilva's pawprints. "Ohh, big dragon. Not safe here, back to the Keepers' crew." He muttered, getting ready to leave until he saw something shining a few feet away and he stopped. "New thing, make new things." He grinned, bending down to pick it up revealing Rayne's lost amulet. "Its not broken, why is it down here?" He said as Gunny let out another, much quieter growl.

 _Steward, there's a big dragon in that cave_ Gunny growled as his rider returned to his side.

"In there?" Stewardd asked, a little unsure until Gunny nodded and he sighed. "Okay, run at first sign of trouble." He muttered as he and his dragon carefully made their way inside. As they started to search for the 'big dragon' I tossed and turned, waking Quiksilva who lifted his head.

 _Rayne?_ He growled softly and I let out a weak cry.

Right now I could see Armeggaddon storming towards me as I cowered in fear. Even with Quiksilva standing in front of me, snarling at my teacher my knees were shaking. Once he was only a foot away from me he raised his hand and I took a step back, stumbling on the rocky ground.

"Once again you disappoint me." Armeggaddon growled as I whimpered, seeing his hand glow. Snarling, Quiksilva leapt at the ancient warrior only to be flung away as Armeggaddon's eight pure black draconium dragons magged him. Striking a crumbling wall he growled, dazed and as I stared Armeggaddon magged me into the air.

"I...was...I tried..." I yelped as he held me upright and his eyes glowed for a brief moment before I found myself thrown. My back struck the ground hard, a cry erupting from my throat as I landed on my back. "Please..." I whimpered, trying to stand but Armeggaddon just threw me again. The impact winded me and I think I passed out because I woke to find Quiksilva standing over me, gently nuzzling my head.

My whole body shaking, I threw my hands around Quiksilva's neck burying my face in his. As I started to sob he growled softly, trying his best to comfort me after one of Armeggaddon's punishments.

 _Rayne, wake up_. Quiksilva growled as he nudged my head and I woke so suddenly I almost smacked my head against his.

"Quiksilva, what...is it?" I yawned only to freeze as I heard footsteps. "Who...who's there?" I whispered and Quiksilva growled softly, making me roll my eyes. "That doesn't help." I pointed out as I climbed to my feet. Or tried to just as my hip injury flared up and I groaned, fighting to stop myself from blacking out right there. Still shaking from my nightmare I wanted desperately to run but my legs crumbled underneath me and I sank to the ground, my wound bleeding freely. "Why isn't anyone...looking for us?" I whimpered, dark spots before my eyes and just as our intruder rounded the corner I passed out.

"Rayne!" Moordryd yelled as he and Decepshun stood looking into the wastelands. "Where is she?" He growled at Artha who rolled his eyes.

"Somewhere in the wastelands of Loam. If you keep shouting like that you'll bring the Hydrags here." Artha answered as Beau moved forward, ignoring the other dragon's glare. "Besides, Parmon's already working on tracking Quiksilva's balck draconium energy." He added as Beau slowed, looking left and right before he started moving. Decepshun followed, watching for any sign of danger.

"The egghead? Well tell him to hurry it up." Moordryd snapped and Artha fixed him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" He growled, glaring at his rival as he wondered where his girlfriend had vanished to.

"Hey I know you're worried about Rayne but Quiksilva's with her." Artha told him, not pointing out that there was little to no hope of finding us safe and sound. "Just relax, would you?"

"When we find her safe I'll relax." Moordryd muttered as Decepshun moved past Beau and Artha sighed, knowing his rival wouldn't stop looking until he found Rayne and her dragon.


	8. Chapter 8

While Artha and Moordryd searched the wastelands, keeping their eyes open for any sign of their missing friends I woke to find someone standing over me.

Letting out a tiny squeak, making Quiksilva chuckle, I struggled to sit up. And I use the word 'tried' because I only succeded in bumping the back of my head against Quiksilva's side.

"Rider, why are you lying here? Wastelands not safe, not at all." A smallish boy, I think, asked as he looked rapidly from me to Quiksilva and back.

"We're not here by choice." I muttered as I made a second attempt to sit up. This time Quiksilva leant his head against my back, gently pushing me up. "Who are you?"

"Stewardd, leader of the Keeper's crew." Stewardd told me, still grinning and I cracked a tiny smile. Finally I noticed the only slightly bigger light green dragon standing beside him and Stewardd introduced me to Gunny, who I noticed had small ears like a mouse.

"Cool dragon. Wait, how did you find me?" I asked, coughing to clear my throat and he quickly pointed to a set of pawprints. After a long silence I grinned, realizing they were Quiksilva's and my dragon grinned. "Oh right. Wait, did you see a small lightning bolt?" I whispered, having to clear my dry throat and Stewardd grinned.

"Found this, found it outside. Not broken so why throw it away?" Stewardd asked and I sighed, filling him in on our 'trip'. "Oh not good. Word wants a dragon-human war, not good at all." He muttered and I resisted the urge to giggle at that as he handed it back.

"Yeah...really not good. Did you see anyone around here? A guy with long white hair and another with black and white hair?" I asked and he rapidly nodded his head.

"The Dragon Booster and his dragon, Beau?" He replied and I nodded, which didn't help my growing headache.

"Yeah. How do you know him?" I asked, wishing my head didn't feel quite so heavy. "Have you met?" Stewardd gave me a quick nod, Gunny looking towards the cave entrance.

Suddenly both dragons growled and as I looked up I could hear footsteps. Heavy footsteps and I shook my head, rising to my feet.

"Dragons. Probably those wraiths Word Paynn sent after us. We need to run." I growled, holding a hand against my wound. Stewardd gave me a quick nod, his dragon magging him. Quiksilva did the same for me but it took me a few minutes to climb onto his saddle, biting back a pained cry. He looked up at me and I gave him a weak smile.

"We need to go." Stewardd said as Gunny looked towards the cave entrance again, the footsteps getting closer and with a growl Quiksilva moved quickly towards the other side of the cave. I kept a firm grip on his saddle, the pain making me woozy and just as he cleared the cave leaving our pursuers behind I almost fell.

Rayne! He snorted as he magged me steady and I let out a breath, panting heavily just from the strain of keeping conscious. We need to find help.

"You're bleeding." Stewardd pointed out and I resisted an eyeroll, knowing it was my own fault for not telling him. "This is very bad. Can't run far." He muttered as Gunny raced alongside us. Ignoring the painful throbbing of my gash I looked for a way to reach my friends, hoping that at least they were safe. But standing around wasn't going to help and Quiksilva moved quicker, being careful not to run into those wraiths again.

What I didn't know was that my friends were still searching for me and they entered the cave we'd just vacated. "Rayne!" Moordryd called, ignoring Artha's advice to keep quiet as he climbed off Decepshun's back. Wandering around he soon came across a blood trail and he stared, now very worried.

"We'll find her. At least we know she's alive." Artha said as Moordryd knelt beside the blood, his face expressionless as he stared at the trail. Just then they both noticed footprints, too big to be human and Moordryd straightened.

"Quiksilva and Rayne went this way." Moordryd said as Decepshun magged him and together they followed the footprints, not knowing that we were heading even deeper into the wastelands. Though not by choice since both Quiksilva and Gunny started growling and I just knew those wraiths were getting closer. It wasn't making escaping any easier with my wound constantly bleeding, leaving a trail of blood and after I nearly slipped off my saddle my dragon slowed to a crawl.

"We...have to keep going. Faster, 'silva." I panted only to see Quiksilva lift his head, shaking it and I frowned. "Why...not?"

"We have to go. Wraiths coming." Stewardd whispered, both he and his dragon looked fearful and I stared at Quiksilva who just snorted. "Need to go now." He added and before I could stop him, Gunny raced away.

"Come on...we need to...oh no." I mumbled as whoever had been following us moved closer and closer. Then something leapt into view and I let out a strangled scream only to stare, open mouthed as Beau landed. "Wait...it was you following us?" I muttered, confused as Decepshun moved into our line of sight making a lot less noise.

"Rayne, there you are." Artha said only to blink when I growled at them, both happy to see my friends and angry that they scared us so badly.

"You...were following us and you didn't..even.." I never managed to finish my rant when the pain in my side became all too much to ignore and I toppled from my saddle. Landing with a thump on the dusty ground I groaned, blood dripping down my leg as Moordryd raced over.

"What did you do to yourself?" He asked as he knelt beside me and I managed a weak growl. "Stablebrat, bring the first aid kit." He ordered and Artha jumped from Beau's back, frowning a little at being teased. But he still brought the kit over, grabbing it from inside the saddle before he hurried over. "Hang on, okay?" Moordryd whispered, his voice gentle as he reached for my jacket.

When his pale grey eyes went wide I whimpered, trying not to cry out as he lifted the hem of my jacket. The moment I saw the gash I knew what was coming and I gritted my teeth as a piece of gauze neared my wound. Even that didn't help, neither did breathing deeply and the second the gauze touched my bleeding side I screamed. My cries of pain echoed through the wastelands and if the wraiths hadn't already found us they soon would.

"Stop screaming or they'll find us." Moordryd hissed, clamping a hand over my mouth only to recoil when I almost bit him. "Rayne, shut up!" He snapped and my screams subsided into whimpers as he stared at me. "Scales." He muttered as my eyes filled with tears, though whether that was from being yelled at or the pain I was in he didn't know. Less then a minute later I closed my eyes, a gasp escaping as my head fell limp against Moordryd's hand. "Rayne? Rayne!" He shouted but I didn't move and he quickly checked my pulse only to sigh, finding it a little slower.

"Come on, we need to go." Artha said as he looked at Beau and Decepshun, both looking back the way they'd come. Quiksilva growled as he watched over his rider, now out cold on the ground as Moordryd worked on the nasty slash in his girlfriend's side. While he worked all three dragons kept a close on their riders and once Moordryd looked up, Quiksilva growled softly.

"I've stopped the bleeding but we need to move now. Otherwise my father's wraiths are gonna find us. Hey, what are you doing?" Moordryd hissed at Artha, his arms now wrapped around my back.

"Giving them something to chase. Besides you need to get Rayne help. Release the dragon!" Artha called out and once he'd changed to his Dragon Booster armor, Beau magged him. "Go!" He added as something appeared and Beau growled as he leapt at the wraiths.

"Scales, saved by the stablebrat." Moordryd muttered under his breath before he carefully lifted Rayne into his arms. Deeply unconscious, her head lolled against his chest as he headed towards Decepshun. When Quiksilva snorted, amber eyes staring he sighed. "Look I'd put Rayne on your back but she'll just fall off. Besides, Decepshun can't fight with both of us on her back so can you protect us?" He asked and Quiksilva immediately nodded, pawing at the ground. Giving the dragon a quick grin he moved to Decepshun's side and she gently magged them both.

Swifty, she took off running with Quiksilva growling as he shot forward effortlessy keeping up. Now taking the lead, Quiksilva raced along as they headed back towards the city. Keeping a firm grip on Rayne with one arm wrapped around her stomach, he used the other hand to hold on tight to Decepshun's saddle. "Just hold on, we'll be there soon." He whispered and Rayne let out a groan, blood already begining to show through the pale white of the gauze. "Don't know who I'm trying to convince." He added, a faint chuckle emerging from his lips as he urged Decepshun to move even quicker. Though his dragon had alreday sped up not needing his urging and soon they reached the outskirts of Dragon City.

In the distance Moordryd overheard the sounds of Beau's roars and the unsettling screeches of two wraiths, the same ones that Word had sent after Rayne and Quiksilva. Moordryd found himself torn, wanting to fight mainly to undermine his father until Rayne groaned again and he sighed. "Okay I'll come back after I find you help." He whispered as Decepshun headed for the closest hopsital.

Even at a high sped the hospital never seemed to get any closer and Moordryd's heart sank as Rayne's pulse weakened. Even with the wound bandaged Rayne's blood dripping steadly through the gauze and just as he'd almost given up hope Moordryd saw the lights of the Down City Hospital getting closer. "Finally." He muttered as he steared Decespshun towards the hospital emergency bay only to a nurse to block his path to the door.

"Hold on, you can't bring your dragons in here. This is a human hospital." She told him as both Psi-class dragons skidded to a halt, nearly smacking into her.

"I know that. Please, Rayne's hurt." Moordryd begged as Decepshun magged him, unable to believe he had been reduced to begging for help. Instantly the nurse's brown eyes softened once she caught sight of the girl lying limp in Moordryd's arms and she immediately motioned him to follow her. Running he followed the nurse into the emergency room and once a doctor nearby caught sight of the blood soaking through Rayne's bandage he hurried over. After a quick check of Rayne's pulse and breathing he took Rayne from Moordryd, who just stared as he set her carefully down on a empty gurney. Before Moordryd could even think about rushing after Rayne, the nurse took him by the arm and he could only watch as Rayne was quickly wheeled away.

"You need to wait here." She told him as he stared at the closing doors. "Please, Doctor Lycon can help her." She explained when Moordryd tried to move towards the door. Finally he sank into the chair behind him, rubbing his forehead as he stared at the door. Once Artha finally escaped the wraiths with Beau, he went looking for Moordryd. With no sign of his rival he growled only to hear a distant roar and Beau instantly followed the noise, eventually finding both Decepshun and Quiksilva waiting outside the Down City Hospital. Magging him, Beau looked over at the two Psi-class dragons curious as to where their riders had disappeared to.

"What's going on?" Artha asked and Quiksilva turned his head towards the doors of the hospital, letting out a mournful cry. "Hey it's okay boy." He said, giving the silver and black dragon a snout pat. But the dragon just looked towards the sliding doors, pawing at the ground as he snorted. Confused, Artha hurried inside to find Moordryd sitting slumped over in a plastic chair. Hearing footsteps the younger Paynn glanced up for a few seconds, locking eyes before he glanced down again. "Is Rayne...?" He trailed off as Moordryd sighed, eyes closing for a brief moment.

"I don't know. Lycon took her into that room," He answered, lifting his hand to point towards the 'Surgery' room", and I haven't heard a word from anyone since then." He finished, resting his head against the wall.

"You know Rayne's gonna be okay." Artha told him though judging from the cold stare he received Moordryd didn't believe him.

Hours passed and Quiksilva finally lay just ouside the doors. After making several attempts to enter the hospital, soon finding that he couldn't fit between the doors, he whimpered as Decepshun lay beside him.

 _Where is she?_ Quiksilva whimpered and Decepshun sighed knowing why. _Why can't I go inside and see her?_

 _You won't fit inside_ , Decepshun answered and Quiksilva's tail flicked at her in anger. _It's not my fault Rayne was injured,_ she growled at him and he snarled back. But then he looked away and she sighed. _Rayne will be fine_ , Decepshun told him and he snorted clearly not believing her words.

Choosing not to comment, Beau lay nearby watching for his rider. Back in his blue and red form, he silently wondered just how Rayne was.

Eventually Moordryd's head snapped up as the door to Surgery opened and as he stared Doctor Lycon walked in, taking a pair of bloodied rubber gloves from his hands.

"Is she..." Moordryd asked, swallowing the lump in his throat and Lycon gave him the tiniest of smiles.

"Rayne's going to be just fine. We needed to give her a blood transfusion but since you brought her here so quickly, she'll make a full recovery." Lycon answered and Moordryd stumbled to his feet. "Right now she's in a recovery ward."

"Can I see her?" He asked and Lycon smiled, asking a nurse with the nametag 'Keeyla' to take him to see Rayne. As they walked further down the corridor, Artha crossed his arms.

"Is she really okay?" Artha asked and Lycon gave him a nod. "That's a relief. Rayne was bleeding pretty bad."

"Well she lost a lot of blood so Rayne will need to remain here for a few days, just to make sure she heals properly. How did she get that wound anyway?" Lycon and as Artha started to explain leaving out the parts that involved Drakkus and the wastelands, Moordryd found himself standing beside Rayne's bed.

"You can stay here until Lycon gets back." Nurse Keeyla told him and Moordryd quietly thanked her as she left the room.

"Rayne, are you awake?" Moordryd whispered as he sat heavily in the chair sitting next to the bed. Rayne didn't respond and he sighed, reaching across to run his fingers across his girlfriend's forehead. "You can sleep through anything, huh?" He muttered as he leant forward, brushing a kiss against my forehead.

"Not you...talking...that's for sure." I whispered and he froze, staring as my eyes slowly opened. "Hey." I sighed and he gave me a smile. Instantly I sighed as his lips brushed a kiss against mine. Once I could breathe again I gave him a tired smile, one of my hands finding his.

"You had me worried. What happened?" Moordryd asked as he leant back and I coughed, my throat dry. Knowing what I needed he reached for the glass sitting on a table beside my bed and I gave him a tiny smile, attempting to sit up. Only to find something attached to my left hand and as I stared at it I realized that I had an IV drip taped to my hand. "Here." He said as he moved the glass against my lips and I lifted my head, taking a few sips. After setting the glass back he sat beside me, his fingers entwined in my right hand.

"Thanks. Feeling a little weak." I sighed as he smiled at me. "Okay...what's wrong?" Moordryd snorted, giving my hand a squeeze and I stared back at him clearly not convinced.

"Okay if you're going to be stubborn. You passed out and I just found out you needed a blood transfusion. There, happy now?" He answered and when I coughed he stared at me, looking a little worried. "Rayne?"

"I'm okay...just a little sleepy." I yawned and he chuckled, leaning over. Just before he could kiss me again we both heard a cough and I sighed, knowing that Artha was standing just inside the doorway

"Should I come back?" He asked as Moordryd's eyes narrowed at him. "I'll...take that as a yes." He added, giving me a quick grin before he quickly left the room.

"Moordryd, I know you're scared but I'm going to be okay. Just...need to sleep." I whispered, fighting to keep my eyes open long enough to reassure him. Instead of looking worried, Moordryd gently stroked my forehead. "Stop that...you know that makes me sleepy." I trailed off with a huge yawn, a tired laugh emerging from my lips. "Jerk." I whispered as my eyes drifted closed and soon my breathing slowed.

"Yeah I know. Better make sure Quiksilva doesn't break the front door." Moordryd muttered as he rose though before he left he leant close, giving my forehead one last kiss. Crossing the room he walked through the doorway. After spending a few minutes standing against the wall, Moordryd returned to find Artha waiting patiently for him.

"Hey...thanks." Moordryd muttered, regretting it when Artha gave him a huge grin. "Look never mind." He grumbled heading for the front door to find Quiksilva staring into the building. Once he saw Moordryd he climbed to his feet, amber eyes wide. "Rayne's fine, 'silva. She's just sleeping though its going to be a while before she can leave." He explained as Decepshun gave her rider a nudge.

Quiksilva lifted his head, letting loose a happy growl and Decepshun rolled her eyes at his display. Once he realized he couldn't go inside the building his head drooped until Artha gave his snout a pat. "You can stay at the Penn Stables for the time being, if you want. Then once they let Rayne leave you'll be here to carry her back. Sound good?" Artha asked, instantly knocked over as Quiksilva licked his face. "Okay, okay!" Artha laughed after Quiksilva stepped back, grinning back at him.

"I'm going back to the Dragon Eyes compound. You can leave if you want." Moordryd told Artha after Decepshun magged him. Without looking back Decepshun headed back to the compound, taking her time.

"So I guess we can go home. Come on, I'm starving and I bet you two are." Artha said, laughing when both dragons gave him a quick nod. Once they reached the stables, Quiksilva headed towards the water trough as Beau followed Artha towards the lift.

"Dad, we found Rayne." Artha said as he hurried over to Connor. Quickly he filled him in and Connor sighed, not looking at all happy about their friend being hurt.

"So Drakkus attacked her and Quiksilva. Where is she now?" Connor asked but before Artha had a chance to answer his Comlink beeped. It was Parmon who had been searching with Kitt and Lance to find Rayne.

"Any news?" He asked and Artha told his friend the good news. "So she's safe, thank the magna draconius. But how long with she be in the hospital?"

"Doctor Lycon said a few days." Artha answered, wishing he'd actually made sure.

"Relax, stableboy. At least she's alright. So what should we do now?" Kitt replied as Lance grinned from Fracshun's back.

"We still need to find the three amulets." Artha said only to see Lance's grin widen and after a moment his brother frowned. "Okay why are you grinning?" He asked and his younger brother held up a blue amulet.

"We found it during our search for Rayne. I'm pretty sure it fits the Energy gauntlet." Parmon explained and Artha grinned at him as Lance spoke.

"Because it's blue?" Lance said and Parmon shrugged, trying not to look stupid.

"Anyway can you bring it here?" Connor asked, interrupting and Parmon nodded before he cut off the call. "So that leaves just the Fire and Power amulet." He said as Beau walked over, a dragon-sized grin on his face.

"Now we just need to find them and we'll have all the boosters." Artha smiled only to frown when his father shook his head. "Huh, what's wrong?"

"It won't be that easy to find the last two and I have a feeling that Word hasn't given up on stopping you. Be very careful, Artha. There's no telling what he'll do if he finds out." Connor replied and Artha gave him a quick nod. "Now don't you have a race tomorrow?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah I know. Come on, Beau." Artha called out and Beau roared, magging his rider before they headed for the track to train. Even if they were sort of friends now, mostly because they needed the Shadow Booster's help, Artha still needed that only spot into the Dragon Academy. Once they left Connor sighed, looking up at the computer monitor to check for any sign of trouble in Dragon City.

"So far so good. But we need the other boosters to fight Armeggaddon and time's running out." Connor muttered as he waited for his sons and their friends to return.

The very next day I woke to find myself alone and at first I struggled to understand where I was.

"Quik..silva? Moordryd?" I whispered, moving my head slightly. Once I discovered I was alone and in a small room I blinked, not sure why until I heard footsteps.

"Good morning, Rayne. How are you feeling?" Nurse Keeyla asked as she reached the side of my bed and I gave her a weak smile as she checked a chart hanging off the back of my bed. "You look a lot better since...Moordryd I think brought you here."

"I feel better. But I'm not sure how I ended up here. Could you fill me in?" I asked and she gave me a smile, instantly nodding. As Nurse Keeyla checked my IV drip she explained that while I was unconscious, Moordryd had rushed me into the Down City Hospital. Just thinking about how much I'd worried him brought a frown to my face and Keeyla gave me a pat on the hand.

"Don't worry, he's fine. There's a race for the Dragon Academy today and since he and Artha Penn are equal in points, I'm sure he's racing today." Keeyla answered, getting me to lean forward so she could fluff my pillows. Once I lay back she uncovered one side of my blanket to check my bandages. "Are you and Moordryd are couple?" She asked, distracting me as she checked if my wound needed cleaning.

"Yeah we are. Who would have thought it, huh?" I replied, glancing over for a moment only to grimace when I saw a set of stitches holding my wound closed. "Is it as bad as it looks?" I sighed as she rewrapped my hip and after smoothing my blanket Keeylah smiled.

"Its a lot better actually. But try not to move too much or Doctor Lycon might have to restitch it. Does it hurt at all?" Keeylah asked as she sat in the chair beside my bed and I shook my head. " Then the painkillers are working. Would you like something to eat?" She asked when she noticed me staring towards the doorway, eyes slightly downcast.

"Starving." I answered, earning myself a laugh and with a promise to bring me something back Keeylah left. After only a minute had passed I could feel tears welling in my eyes and I wiped at them, a little scared without Quiksilva sitting beside me. Knowing him, he's probably with my friends being looked after. I just hope he's not too upset at being unable to come and see me because I think the hospital wouldn't like their doors broken by a Psi-class dragon.

With that mental image in my head I giggled, feeling a little better.


	9. Chapter 9

"Go Beau, go!" Artha yelled as the red and blue raced neck and neck with Decepshun. With a sudden growl Moordryd's hand shot towards his rival revealing his Black energy drain whip. Once it latched onto his side, Beau roared as his draconium energy was forcibly sucked from his body.

"Not so fast, stablebrat. That academy spot's mine." Moordryd laughed as Beau began to slow down, panting heavily and Artha glared.

"I'm not going to let you take that spot from me!" Artha yelled as he grabbed for his Jakk Stick. Seconds later the energy whip snapped in half and Moordryd narrowed his eyes as Beau raced beside his dragon.

"Decepshun, mag me!" He yelled, seconds later he was airbourne on a mag stream as Artha did the same. As they lashed out, Kitt and Wyldfir raced around the two lead dragons and both guys watched on in shock as she waved.

"Looks like we're going to win!" Kitt laughed, activating her set of Red thruster gear and Wyldfir growled rushing forward towards the finish line. Quickly, both Artha and Moordryd landed on their dragons' back but it was too late and the red draconium dragon raced over the finish line leaving both riders in shock.

"That was supposed to be my win." Moordryd grumbled as Decepshun stood a few meters from Beau, both dragons panting heavily.

"Hey it's not my fault. You attacked me and besides we're still equal in points." Artha muttered as he watched Kitt jump from Wyldfir's back, heading over to pick up her prizes. After a few minutes of silence Artha grinned. "Want to go check on Rayne?" He asked and Moordryd stared back.

"Race you there." Moordryd chuckled as Decepshun took off at a fast pace and Artha rolled his eyes, Beau giving his rider a grin before he took off after Decepshun.

While they raced towards the hospital I was sitting up in bed, feeling much better after a good night's rest. As I sat there I could hear people walking around outside my room and I sighed, suddenly feeling pretty lonely.

I wonder how Quiksilva's doing, I thought as I rested my head against the pillows. Just as I was closing my eyes I heard footsteps and when they slowly opened I saw a familar face.

"Morning, Nurse Keeyla." I grinned as I sat up and she smiled, heading towards my bed with a small tray in her hands.

"Good morning, Rayne. I noticed your dragon's not trying to break the door down this morning." She grinned, gently setting the tray on my lap.

"Yeah sorry about that. Quiksilva's a little overprotective." I grinned back as I reached for the bottle of water, only to feel a slight tug on my arm. "Oops forgot about the drip." I blushed as I used my other hand instead.

"It'll take some getting use to. I'll come back later to check on your stitches." Keeyla told me and I gave her a nod, taking a sip of my water. As she left the room I began to wonder how Moordryd and Artha were going during their race.

 _It's too bad that there's only one spot into the Academy_ , I thought setting my drink bottle down before I started on the sandwich Keeyla had left me. Just as I was taking the last bite I heard footsteps and I looked up instantly grinning when I saw Moordryd and Artha standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys. How did the race go?" I asked as Moordryd moved towards my bed and when they exchanged a look I grinned. "Let me guess; Kitt beat you two huh?"

"Yeah but it was close." Artha answered as he stood to my left, pretending not to notice when I giggled. "We were kind of busy anyway and she snuck past." He added and I raised an eyebrow at them.

"When are you two going to stop fighting?" I sighed as Moordryd sat beside me and he shrugged as Artha crossed his arms.

"When you quit being a pain in the rear, Rayne." Moordryd answered and I rolled my eyes at him, slightly annoyed he'd stolen my line. "So how's the hip?"

"A little sore but I'll live. How's Quiksilva anyway?" I asked and just for a moment Moordryd saw the way my eyes looked down. Not caring if Artha noticed Moordryd reached over, giving my hand a squeeze.

"He's fine, not happy about being stuck at the stables without you. How long are you going to be here?" Moordryd replied, looking towards the doorway when we all heard footsteps.

"Another day at least if Rayne's stays away from racing." Keeyla answered, stepping into the room and I sighed resting my head against my pillows. "Three days at the earliest."

"Aww I can't even ride Quiksilva? He's going to be so mad at me." I muttered and Moordryd chuckled when I pouted. "Not funny, Paynn." I grumbled and he rolled his eyes.

"At least your hip's getting better." Artha said and I snorted, clearly not convinced. "Anyway I have to get back and train for the next race." He added as he headed for the front door and I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Can't believe that I'm going to be trapped here for three days." I complained and Keeylah laughed as she walked over to retrieve my tray, leaving the drink bottle on the table beside me.

"Actually today counts as one of those days." Keeyla explained and my eyes shot open at that piece of news. "And if your hip heals you could be leaving tomorrow." She added, getting me to lean forward so she could fluff my pillows. "But you're very lucky your friends got you here so quickly. I need to finish my rounds so get some rest." After she left I felt Moordryd's hand squeeze mine and I gave him a slight smile.

"Yeah you are lucky. When me and Decepshun found you, you were bleeding badly. Be grateful you're still here." Moordryd told me, moving his chair against my bed. "Promise me you'll stay here until you're better, okay?" He asked and I sighed, giving him a slow nod. He returned it with a smile as I leant my head against his.

For a while we just sat together,just holding hands until Moordryd asked me something. Right then I had my eyes closed and I was begining to fall asleep, only to open my eyes when he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Huh, did you say something?" I mumbled, letting out a yawn and he chuckled.

"I was going to ask if you're tired but that answers my question. I need to train for the next race but I'll come back later tonight, okay?" Moordryd said and I sighed, not wanting him to leave.

"I guess you can come back. My hip's feeling a little sore and I'm kinda sleepy." I muttered, struggling to keep both eyes open. Seeing how exhausted I was, Moordryd gently pushed me back against the pillows and I snuggled into the pillows.

"I promise I'll be back tonight. Rest, alright?" Moordryd asked only to see my eyes drift close and he grinned. He climbed to his feet, moving the chair against the table. Just before he left he leant close, brushing a kiss against my forehead. I didn't even hear him leave as I slowly drifted off into a light doze.

Back at the Penn Stables, Quiksilva pawed the ground as he waited for his rider to return.

When he found he couldn't follow his rider into the hospital he lay on the ground, his tail swaying back and forth. Even when Artha reassured him that his rider was being looked after he didn't want to leave and it was only at Beau's urging that he followed the Star class dragon. Once the sun came up the next day he woke, eager to see Rayne only to hear that she needed to stay inside that huge building for a few more days and he sighed.

Lying on the ground with his tail wrapped around him, Quiksilva sulked. Beau tried to get him to join the Penn Racing team while they trained but the black draconium dragon refused, choosing to wait patiently for his rider. The day passed with no sign of her and he began to get very worried. Then he heard footsteps the next afternoon and he quickly climbed to his feet, tail swishing as he hurried outside only to see Artha and Beau. When he let out a whimper, Artha leapt down from his dragon's back and walked over to the silver and black dragon.

"I know you miss her but Rayne'll be back in another day or so." Artha explained and Quiksilva snorted, amber eyes staring at the ground. "I checked with one of the nurses and besides you know how hurt she was." He added and Quiksilva lifted his head, a sudden growl shocking both Artha and Beau. Without looking at them, Quiksilva wandered back into the stable, his tail brushing the ground.

"What's up with Rayne's dragon?" Lance asked as he walked over and Artha sighed, watching the end of his tail disappear through the doorway.

"Quiksilva wanted to protect Rayne so maybe he thinks her injury's...his fault." Artha answered, arms crossed against his chest.

Right now Quiksilva lay on his stomach, a quiet snort emerging fom his snout as he scratched at the ground with his front claws.

 _I should have been taking care of her and now she's stuck in a hospital. How can I protect her when I can't even see her,_ he sighed as he shifted onto his side. _It's all so unfair._

 _Rayne's fine so quit worrying,_ Beau told him and Rayne's dragon glanced up for a moment to see the Star class dragon watching him.

 _I'm her dragon and I should have been watching out for her_ , Quiksilva muttered as he rested his chin against the stable floor. Sighing, Beau tried again to get Rayne's dragon to join the other Penn Racing crew dragons but he just shook his head. Eventually, Beau left as Quiksilva growled softly.

Time passed and later as the sun was setting Quiksilva heard a noise, what sounded like a dragon's footsteps. Immediately he climbed to his feet and as he headed towards the doorway of the stable the footsteps moved closer. Lowering his head he growled, moving as silently as possible and just as he neared the doorway he heard a chuckle.

"Quiksilva, it's only me." Moordryd muttered as he stepped inside and Quiksilva rolled his eyes, letting out a snort. "I came by to tell you something. Rayne might be out of hospital by tomorrow."

Overjoyed at the news, Quiksilva rushed forward and knocked Moordryd off his feet. Slightly winded Moordryd tried to push Quiksilva away but the dragon licked his face.

"Okay, down boy." Moordryd laughed as he pushed at the dragon's head and Quiksilva moved back. "Yuck." He grumbled as Rayne's dragon laughed at him.

 _Rayne's going to come home,_ Quiksilva grinned as he leapt into the air only to slip and crash land. _Oww, that hurt_ he whimpered when he landed on his stomach narrowing his eyes when Moordryd chuckled.

"You really are the best dragon for Rayne, you're both pretty clumsy." Moordryd commented as Quiksilva climbed to his feet. When Quiksilva pushed him, he stared and once the dragon did it a second time he nodded. "Yeah I'm on my way to check on Rayne. You want to come don't you?" He asked, getting a quick nod. "Alright but no breaking down the door alright?" Getting a second nod made him grin and he motioned the black and silver dragon to follow him.

Once Decepshun magged him, both rider and his dragon rushed off towards the hospital with Quiksilva bringing up the rear. As they made their way towards Down City I stirred awake when I heard someone enter my room.

Still a little drowsy from whatever medication was being pumped through my system, I had a silly grin on my face as I glanced around the room before settling back against my pillows.

"Who's there?" I mumbled, fighting the sudden urge to giggle when a small voice answered.

"Stewardd. You're the Light Booster?" Stewardd asked and I did giggle this time when he climbed onto the chair beside my bed. "Is something wrong with you?" He asked, blinking and I shook my head wondering why I was acting like an idiot.

"No, I'm alright. So where did you come from?" I replied and he stared at me for a long moment.

"Keeper's crew." Stewardd answered and I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "Are you the Light Booster?" He asked, pointing to my gauntlet and I glanced at it for a few seconds. "Like the Dragon Booster."

"Well...okay I am but only the Dragon and Shadow Booster know so can you keep it a secret?" I asked and he immediately did the zip lip thing, making me giggle again. "Drac. So what brings you here? You're a long way from the wastelands."

"Someone's in the wasteland, causing trouble. Big trouble." Stewardd answered and I closed my eyes for a moment, already knowing who he meant.

"Did he have black armour and glowing red eyes?" I sighed, somehow knowing the answer and when Stewardd nodded rapidly I grimaced. "Armeggaddon."

"What's all the noise?" Keeyla asked as she stepped into my room and I went to point out Stewardd only to find he'd vanished. Raising her eyebrow, she walked over.

"I must have been dreaming." I muttered as she checked my IV drip. After making sure I didn't have a fever Keeyla gave me a smile before she headed into the corridor. The moment her footsteps faded, Stewardd climbed out from under my bed.

For a moment I stared at him then I let out a giggle as Stewardd grinned. "Not dreaming. Why is Armeggaddon in the wastelands?" He asked as he sat back on the chair.

"He must be after me. I used to be his apprentice but after I ditched him..." I trailed off when we both heard footsteps again. When Stewardd dived under my bed again I clamped a hand over my mouth, fighting the urge to giggle as someone stepped into the room.

"Rayne, why do you have a hand over your mouth?" Moordryd asked, one eyebrow raised as he wandered over only to freeze. "You're not going to puke are you?" He asked, glancing towards the door and I shook my head.

"No its...look never mind. Where's Artha?" I asked as I uncovered my mouth and he shrugged, heading towards my bed.

"I have no clue. Probably getting ready to lose in the next race." Moordryd chuckled as he went to sit on the chair, only to stumble on something. Before I could explain his hand shot down and suddenly Stewardd found himself hanging upside down, staring at us both. "Stewardd!" He growled and I buried my face in one hand, wondering how I was going to explain this.


	10. Chapter 10

"Moordryd, please put him down." I sighed and when Moordryd continued to glare at Stewardd I narrowed my eyes. "He hasn't done anything."

"Not yet he hasn't." Moordryd growled as I sat up, giving him a cold stare. "Hey don't give me that look, he was hiding under your bed. Probably planning something."

"Like what exactly? Anyway, Stewardd gave me my amulet back when I lost it in the wastelands. Moordryd, please let Stewardd go. He came here and warned me Armeggaddon's in the wastelands." I sighed and Moordryd, shocked dropped Stewardd.

"Oww, that hurt." Stewardd complained, climbing to his feet.

"Guys, can you two call a truce for now? I don't know what happened between you but I need both of you guys to focus. Armeggaddon's out there and so is Drakkus. I'm injured so I can't fight and we still need the last two amulets, Fire and Power to complete the gauntlets." I told them as Moordryd stood beside me, eyeing Stewardd who completely ignored him.

"Don't worry about that. I'm more than capable to find the last two we need. Just stay here and let me and Decepshun find them." Moordryd told me and I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"I know how strong you are but even this is too much for one person and their dragon. No matter how powerful they are. How about we wait until I'm well enough to leave and I'll help." I offered and Moordryd snorted. "Okay what's that supposed to mean? You think I'm helpless don't you?" I growled and Moordryd frowned back. After a long moment of glaring at each other I blinked and as Stewardd emerged from underneath the bed, I burst into a fit of giggles. That started Stewardd off and eventually even Moordryd cracked a grin before he could stop himself.

"Okay so how long until I can go home?" I asked as I lay back, resting my head against the pillows. Just as I did we all heard a woman's voice and in seconds Stewardd had vanished though both Moordryd and I knew where he'd vanished to.

"Today if you're well enough to travel. But that's up to Doctor Lycon." Nurse Keeyla answered as she stepped through the doorway and I sighed, eyes closing for a few seconds. "I'm sure you'll be able to go home with your friends." She added, seeing my face fall and I nodded not sure if she was telling me the truth.

Less than half an hour later I watched as Doctor Lycon approached the bed and as he leant over me, Moordryd watched as he took my tempretaure.

"So how are you feeling, Rayne? Any dizziness or nausea?" Doctor Lycon asked as he lifted my shirt to check my heartbeat. When I shook my head he smiled, listening through the stethiscope to my heatbeat. "That's good to know. How about your hip? Does it hurt?"

"Actually it's a little sore." I replied, worried that meant I was stuck here for another day. When Doctor Lycon saw me looking at my leg, he chuckled.

"I'll give you some medication for the pain but I think you can go home." Doctor Lycon said and I had to fight back a cheer, though I couldn't hide the huge grin that spread across my face. "I'll just remove your drip then you just need to sign a discharge form and you're free to leave." He told me as he reached for the drip attached to my hand.

"Where's Quiksilva by the way?" I asked, not looking as Lycon removed the drip.

"He's just outside with Decepshun." Moordryd answered as Lycon pressed a bandaid to my hand before he straightened. "Hopefully he won't knock you over." He added and I blinked, not sure what he meant. After telling us where the reception desk was, Doctor Lycon left and I climbed from the bed. Only to instantly stumble and Moordryd caught me, one arm wrapping around my waist.

"Whoa, didn't know I was this weak." I muttered, a hand pressed to my forehead and Moordryd grinned. "Don't know what's so funny." I grumbled as Stewardd climbed out from under the bed.

"Maybe we should get you home before you fall on your face." Moordryd told me and I sighed, feeling a little lightheaded. "I'm just kidding. Come on, let's get you back to your dragon."

"Stewardd, do you want to come with us?" I asked, only to see the leader of the Keepers crew rapidly shake his head. "Huh, why not? Moordryd, did something happen?"

"Maybe we should meet at the stablebrat's...Penn stables and work from there." Moordryd suggested and I nodded, hoping Stewardd would follow. Just as we reached the reception desk, Moordryd with one arm wrapped around my shoulders I turned my head only to discover that Stewardd had vanished. "Looks like he's gone again."

"Yeah. I guess he doesn't want to follow us. Not like I blame him but I thought he wouldn't return to the wastelands with Armeggaddon walking around." I answered as Moordryd helped me into a chair. Crossing the room, he took the form I needed to fill out from the nurse and as he walked back to me Moordryd noticed me staring towards the door.

"You've waiting a few days to see him, another minute or two won't matter." Moordryd chuckled as he sat beside me. "Now let's see..." For the next few minutes he helped me fill out the form and once it was complete I handed it to the nurse, who signed it. After she handed me a bottle of small white tablets, and told me to take two a day, I followed Moordryd towards the double doors.

But as I limped towards the entrance I heard a growl. I had only just cleared the doorway when I was knocked on my rear by a large black and silver head. "Yeah, I missed you too." I grinned as Quiksilva nuzzled my head. Rolling his eyes at us, Moordryd pushed Quiksilva's head away before he helped me back on my feet. Without warning my dragon magged me, letting out a low purring sound.

"At least this time he didn't try and break down the doors." Moordryd said as he headed towards Decepshun's side and Quiksilva snorted.

"Hey he can't help missing me. Could you, boy?" I asked as I leant over slightly to give his head a rub and he snorted at Moordryd, a grin on his face. "You see?"

"Whatever. Let's just head back before he causes anymore trouble." Moordryd answered, now sitting on his saddle and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let's go for a...whoa!" I yelped, gripping his neck tight as Quiksilva shot forward and as Decepshun watched with a slight grin the silver and black dragon ran off.

"Not again. She just got out of hospital and...never mind." Moordryd sighed as Decepshun chuckled before she followed. Pretty soon they caught up and our trip back to the Penn Stables turned into a race. Which, as it turns out, wasn't such a good idea after just being released from hospital and by the time we reached the stables I had to bite back a gasp. Thankfully, Quiksilva saw me wince and so he gently magged me and I leant against his side.

"Wow...more tired then I thought." I muttered and he nuzzled my head, looking at me as I panted. "Maybe I should...be taking it easier."

"You think?" Moordryd commented, jumping down from Decepshun's back and I glared at him. "Before you get mad when's the last time you rested?" He asked only for everyone to hear my stomach growl.

"Um...maybe I should get something to eat." I answered, face burning and Moordryd rolled his eyes. After wrapping his arm around my shoulders again, he lead me towards the stable. Now sitting on a sleeping mat I watched as he knelt beside me and just for a moment he brushed his hand against my forehead, making me raise an eyebrow at him.

"I know you weren't honest about being fine." Moordryd told me, lifting his hand from my forehead. "But I also know you didn't want to be stuck in hospital."

"Okay so I lied. But I really, really wanted to go home. Or at least...something like home." I answered, looking at the floor. Seeing me looking upset, Quiksilva moved closer and gently nuzzled my head. "Thanks boy. I guess I need more time to rest."

"When did you get back? And why is he here?" Artha asked, startling me and as my head shot up Moordryd glared at him.

"Please, no more fighting." I sighed as I leant back against Quiksilva. "I think I deserve a break." I muttered, closing my eyes. More tired than I thought, and who could blame me since I just left hospital, I soon fell asleep using Quiksilva's side as a pillow. I had only just closed my eyes when I heard running and I opened them just as Kitt and Parmon poked their heads inside the stable. "Guess no sleeping for me." I groaned, sitting up.

"When did you get back?" Kitt asked as they both headed my way. I opened my mouth about to explain when I saw the Black Gear in Parmon's hand and I immediately narrowed my eyes.

"Not that again. Didn't I already tell you to keep it away from me?" I growled, climbing unsteadily to my feet. "I'm not going to ask again."

"Rayne, relax. Its been completely taken apart and it doesn't pose a threat to anyone now." Parmon replied but I just shook my head, remembering when it had been attached to my head.

"No way. It's Black Draconium mind gear and besides I was the one being controlled." I answered, arms crossed against my chest. When he took a step closer I moved backwards only to trip over my own feet and with a cry I landed hard.

"Are you alright?" Parmon asked and to his side I saw Kitt roll her eyes. Glaring at him, I climbed to my feet and as I stumbled towards them he took a slight step back.

"Do I look okay?" I growled as Quiksilva followed, accidently knocking the gear from his hands. While Parmon hurried to retrieve it I stormed into the courtyard followed closely by my dragon who snorted and I spun around. "Yeah, yeah. My hip still hurts and that fall didn't exactly help."

"Rayne, why are you standing out here? Shouldn't you be resting?" Connor asked as I leant against Quiksilva, giving his snout a pat.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me. Anyway I would be if the Professor hadn't brought that weird black gear into the stables so it's his fault." I answered, reaching up to rub at my tired eyes. "Have you seen Moordryd?"

"He probably went back to the Dragon Eyes compound." Connor asked, frowning as I climbed onto Quiksilva's back. "Hold on, you need to rest."

"No time. I need to find Moordryd so we can go after the last two amulets." I replied and Quiksilva rolled his eyes before he took off running. Sighing, Connor headed towards the stables to find Parmon and Kitt standing there looking confused.

"Rayne's gone after Moordryd, hasn't she?" Parmon asked, fiddling with the Black Control gear in his hand. "Maybe bringing it in here was a bad idea."

"Gee you think?" Kitt sighed as she headed for Wyldfir. "I'm going after her before she gets into trouble...again. And you're coming with me."

"Me? Why me?" Parmon asked and Kitt crossed her arms from her dragon's back.

 _I'm not sure this is a smart move_ , Quiksilva growled as I clung tightly to his neck. When I ignored him, mostly because I had no clue as to what he just said, he snorted. Slowing down he eventually came to a halt and I blinked.

"Why did you stop, 'silva?" I asked and he turned his head, giving me an eyeroll. "Okay so I shouldn't have been so mean to Parmon but he shouldn't have brought that gear anywhere near me."

 _Rayne, you're still healing and running around like this isn't a good idea_ he snorted and I sighed, somehow understanding.

"Alright so I made a mistake. Maybe I should go back and apologize to him." I answered only to hear something and I paused, listening. "Someone's coming." I added as Quiksilva growled and I froze, worried that Armeggaddon had finally found us. That's when the Dragon Booster and Beau leapt into our path and I let out a breath, giving them both a glare.

Before I had time to growl at them for scaring us, Dragon Booster spoke.

"We know where the Power amulet is. It's in a temple not too far from here." Dragon Booster told me and I grinned as Quiksilva pawed at the ground. "But I'm not sure if you should come with us."

"I'm perfectly fine. Besides if we get this amulet then all we need is the Fire one and we'll be ready for anything." I answered as I reached for my own amulet, only to bite back a groan as my hip flared up. Ignoring it and the worried look the Dragon Booster gave me I managed a smile. "Unlock the light." I whispered, my familar white armor engulfing me. "Race you there." I laughed as Quiksilva shot past my friends and Dragon Booster rolled his eyes.

"They don't even know where the temple is. Come on, boy." He told Beau who laughed before he shot after Quiksilva. Once they caught up Quiksilva let Beau take the lead, not knowing where we had to go and I grinned not letting on I had no idea where we had to go. As our dragons raced along the sidewalk I began to wonder just what Moordryd was doing right now. While we headed for the location of the Power amulet, Moordryd and Cain were right now standing inside the Dragon Eyes compound.

"Say that again? I thought you said you're actually helping the stablebrat." Cain said as he brushed Coershun's back and Moordryd frowned.

"I'm not helping him, I'm helping myself." Moordryd answered and Cain raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Oh be quiet, Cain." He finally grumbled as Cain grinned, clearly not believing one word.


	11. Chapter 11

"So how far is this temple?" I asked as Quiksilva raced alongside Beau and Dragon Booster grinned. "What's so funny?"

"You're pretty alert for someone who just got out of hospital." Dragon Booster remarked and I shrugged with one arm, concentrating on getting the second last amulet. "It's just up ahead." He added, Beau snorting as he raced along. Five minutes later we arrived in front of a huge temple, similar to the one where the Gold Draconium Dragon Priests kept watch.

"Whoa it's massive." I muttered as I stared up at the highest tower. Then I grinned, leaning close to Quiksilva before I whispered something into his ear.

"Okay let's go. But I think this is a bad idea." Quiksilva snorted. After I righted myself he shot forward, rushing towards the entrance and Dragon Booster stared after us.

"Didn't I just finish telling her it's dangerous in there? Come on, Beau." He grumbled, ignoring his dragon's chuckle. We had just cleared the entrance when something slammed into the wall just behind us and I turned slightly, only just missing having my head knocked off.

"Not again. Hurry, Quiksilva." I told my dragon as he picked up speed, running as fast as possible towards the other end of the room. With the walls moving to crush us and his attention focused on not ending up as a dragon-sized pancake, Quiksilva still managed a growl.

"Like I need to be told that." He growled, his feet a blur as he headed for a doorway several feet away. Even running as fast as he could we almost didn't make it and I yelped, shifting to one side to avoid a wall smashing into my head. The second we cleared the sliding walls, Quiksilva came to a halt his claws digging into the stone ground.

"That...was too close. Great work, 'silva." I gasped, heart racing and he snorted like it wasn't a big deal. "Maybe I should have waited for Beau and the Dragon Booster." I admitted and Quiksilva rolled his eyes, apparently agreeing with me.

"It's too late now. We've come this far so we might as well look around. Maybe we'll find the amulet before they do." Quiksilva answered and I grinned, encouraged by his words. Together we moved further into the temple, not even looking back. After a few minutes of silence I thought I heard something, like a click and Quiksilva paused.

"Did you hear something, boy?" I asked only to see something glowing on the floor in front of us. "Hmm...wonder what that is?" I whispered, climbing from his back and just as I moved towards the glow he grabbed the back of my armor. "Hey!" I yelped, falling backwards to land with a thud.

"You do remember what happened last time you rushed ahead?" Quiksilva pointed out as I climbed to my feet and I sighed, dusting myself off. "We should stick together and be a little more cautious."

"Yeah you're right." I answered and after he magged me, we slowly made our way towards the nearest doorway. It was then I saw something glowing at the back of the room and I grinned, thinking it was the amulet. Only to frown instead as a series of letters glowed against the back wall. "Words? I was kind of hoping for an amulet." I sighed as Quiksilva moved closer to the wall. Now standing before it I stared for a few seconds, trying to figure out what it said. "No clue." I finally sighed, wishing I had Parmon's help. Even if he tried to bring that black mind gear near me.

"Rayne, can you hear me?" Parmon's voice said and I yelped, just about tumbling from Quiksilva's saddle.

"Uh yeah I can hear you. Where are you?" I asked, ignoring Quiksilva's laughter. "Back at the Penn Stables? Then how can I...oh never mind." I replied, having forgotten about my Com Link.

"Where's Artha and Beau?" Lance asked and I sighed, explaining that we'd left them behind.

"Never mind that now. We just found a wall with Draconium writing but I'm not sure what it means." I answered, staring up at the wall. Holding my Com Link up to the wall, I waited for Parmon's input. "So do you think you can translate it?"

"Just give me a minute." Parmon answered and I sighed, hoping we wouldn't be stuck here too long. After three minutes had passed I looked down at Quiksilva, who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know, boy. I hope we can leave soon and find that Fire amulet. Standing around waiting is so boring." I complained only to hear Parmon's voice.

"I've figured it out and it's a warning. Rayne, the amulet's close by but..." Parmon began and I grinned. With a snort, Quiksilva started to move forward but he had only taken a single step when we both heard a loud bang. "I was about to say that you need to backtrack and not step on that bridge." Parmon told me and I glared at him as the bridge started to shake.

"Thanks for the warning, Professor." I growled and he rolled his eyes at me. This time Quiksilva slowly made his way towards the other end of the bridge. Which only made the bridge shake harder and when I turned slightly in the saddle I saw it start to break apart. "Oh scales." I whispered and Quiksilva roared, almost dislodging me as he rushed forward. As the bridge shattered underneath his claws I held on tight, trying not to look down. Just as the ground crumbled beneath us Quiksilva leapt high into the air and I cried out as his claws gripped the far ledge.

For the longest time he struggled to get a grip and I yelped, gripping the saddle until my knuckles went white. But just as I thought we'd fall he managed to pull himself up and over, panting as he stood on the ledge.

"That was too close." He growled, panting as I loosened my grip. Leaning over I gave him a pat on the head, grateful for his quick thinking.

"I should have been more careful. Sorry, Quiksilva." I sighed and he nudged my head, shaking his. "Come on, let's find that Fire amulet. It better be nearby because I'm so sick of this temple."

"You and me both." Quiksilva agreed as he headed further and further towards our goal. What we didn't know was that we were very close though there was one more test awaiting us before we reached the amulet. Meanwhile both the Dragon Booster and Beau were searching for us and once they found what was left of the bridge, Dragon Booster looked down.

"You don't think they...no this is Rayne and Quiksilva I'm talking about." Dragon Booster said and Beau nodded, looking towards the nearest ledge. "We better catch them before they find the Fire amulet."

The star on his forehead glowing, Beau's fins spread out like wings and after backing up a little, Beau leapt forward. Gliding towards the ledge he landed perfectly and after his fins retracted he ran forward.

A short time later they finally found us just as we raced towards what I hoped was the amulet we needed. Only to hit a snag when Quiksilva skidded to a halt, looking across at the Fire amulet as it hovered several feet away. "Hmm...how do we reach it?" I whispered, looking across as it glowed faintly. "We're almost there."

"There must be a way across." Quiksilva growled as he looked from side to side. Then he grinned, finally seeing a ledge a foot away directly in the centre of the room. "Hang on." He warned and I grabbed the handlebars of the saddle just as he glowed. With a growl he used a new technique I'd never seen and with a burst of Mag energy he leapt towards the ledge I'd missed. He landed perfectly and we both grinned, the grins fading seconds later when the ledge started to move to our left.

"Oh just perfect, more surprises." I growled looking towards the amulet. Once I saw the nearest ledge, just in front start to head right I looked at Quiksilva. "We need that amulet or Armeggaddon's...whoa!" I yelped, holding on tight as Quiksilva made a leap for the ledge. Unable to help I could only watch and hope that Quiksilva made it across and as he reached the last moving ledge directly across from the Fire Amulet he slipped. "You can do this! Release the dragon!" I yelled, watching as he tried to grip the ledge with his claws. I wanted to help and as I took a deep breath I could see our bodies glowing.

Giving me a quick grin, Quiksilva focused his Mag energy and just as he leap the ledge moved into the left wall but it didn't matter as his wings unfolded. With a growl he fly towards the platform and I leant to one side, reaching for the amulet. Just as I grabbed it the platform started to disappear back into the floor and Quiksilva quickly turned back, flying towards the way we'd come. After he landed his wings merged back into his body and Quiksilva looked up at me, giving me a huge smile when he saw the Fire amulet glowing in my palm.

"That was awesome! Nice moves, 'silva!" I said and he let out a roar that echoed through the temple. "Heh show off." I laughed only to freeze as we both heard the sounds of approaching footsteps. "Someone's been following us." I whispered, quickly stowing the amulet in the saddle's hidden compartment. "Well they're not getting the amulet, not after everything we went through."

"They won't get this." Quiksilva growled, head down as he clawed the ground. It was then our stalkers appeared and I sighed, crossing my arms when Beau skidded to a halt.

"Thanks for scaring us guys. Could have done without that heart attack." I grumbled, climbing from Quiksilva's back. Rolling his eyes, Dragon Booster leapt down.

"Where have you two been?" He asked and I smiled, reaching into the saddle. Once he saw the amulet in my palm he grinned, reaching for it only to see me shaking my head. "Huh?"

"We found it so we're bringing it back. No way are you and 'the dragon of legend' taking any credit." I replied, stowing it safely away again and Beau snorted. "No offense, Beau but we went through a lot of trouble for this." I added, Quiksilva magging me.

"Alright fine. Let's just head back before we run into anymore trouble." Dragon Booster answered but just as Beau and Quiksilva turned around, about to head back towards the entrance I heard something.

"I think you spoke too soon." I whispered, listening as something in the distance roared. "Any ideas guys?"

Getting three head shakes I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. Okay then maybe we need to attack before whoever that is can, I thought.

"Come on, I'm tired of being attacked. I'm fighting back!" I yelled and Quiksilva lifted his head, roaring loud enough to make the ground shake. Not looking back we rushed past Beau and Dragon Booster to follow us. Just as we neared the corner I saw movement and I grinned, Quiksilva leaping towards our pursuers. Only to land almost on top of Decepshun, who stared at us. "Oops." I whispered as Shadow Booster shook his head.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Shadow Booster asked as Quiksilva pawed the ground, head tilted to one side.

"I should be asking you that same question. We were looking for the Fire amulet." I replied and Shadow Booster grinned at me, apparently impressed. Or so I thought until Decepshun rolled her eyes at us and Quiksilva snorted, confused.

"Didn't you just get out of the hospital? I can't believe you're being so reckless." Shadow Booster grumbled and I stared at him, eyes wide. After a few seconds passed I glared at him and Quiksilva, sensing my mood, moved forward. Ignoring Decepshun and Shadow Booster we pushed past them, intentionally bumping them.

"Jerk, how dare he talk to me like that. To us after everything we went through for that amulet." I grumbled and Quiksilva snorted as he headed back towards the entrance. Even when Dragon Booster and Beau caught up they noticed just how miserable we looked and wisely chose not to comment.

Finally leaving the temple I took a deep breath and Beau stepped alongside, his rider looking towards me.

"Rayne, he's just worried about you. Don't let him get to you." Dragon Booster told me but I didn't answer, still looking straight ahead. "Rayne, you okay?" He asked only to hear a quiet sniff. Hurt, I whispered something to Quiksilva and he immediately nodded taking off into a sprint. "Oh that's perfect."

"Where's Rayne?" Shadow Booster asked as he and Decepshun emerged from the temple, only for both rider and dragon to turn glaring at them. "What?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Why does he have to been so mean?" I muttered as Quiksilva raced along the pavement, heading back towards Penn Stables. "To think I actually care about him too."

"He just worries about you." Quiksilva answered as his pace slowed. I grunted, clearly not as convinced.

"He has a funny way of showing it." I muttered, blinking when Quiksilva laughed. "It's not funny." I grumbled, reaching for my amulet. Changing back to myself again, mainly so Quiksilva couldn't comment I stared ahead as we headed back towards the city. Deciding to give me some space and not comment, not that he could except in dragon speech, Quiksilva took his time getting back to the stables.

 _I get why he's upset but he didn't have to talk down to me like that_ , I thought as I wiped at my eyes. _I thought he'd been happy that we worked together and found the second last amulet._

"There you two are. How did it go?" Parmon asked and I jumped as he appeared beside Quiksilva, sitting on Cyrano's back.

"First of all thank you for scaring the scales off of me. Secondly...we found it." I answered as Kitt and Wyldfir drew up beside us. "It's in the saddle."

"Nice work. But where's Artha and Beau?" Kitt replied only to hear someone heading our way. I grinned, giving Artha and Beau a wave as they joined our group.

"Hey guys." He said and I gave him a nod, almost immediately looking ahead. "What's up with Rayne?" He asked and I turned my head slightly, shaking it before I focused back on our return trip.

"Did you see where Moordryd went?" I asked just as we reached Penn Stables. "Not that I care or anything." I added, much too quickly.

"Uh huh." Moordryd answered, only to stare when I fell off Quiksilva's back. "Nice dismount." He chuckled as I climbed to my feet, dusting off my legs.

"Oh go stick your head in a Hydrag's nest." I growled, storming towards the stable. "Come on, Quiksilva. Let's get you something to eat." I said to my dragon who glanced at Moordryd, giving him a growl before he followed me. As we disappeared into the nearest dragon stall, Cain grinned only to blink as Moordryd climbed from Decepshun's back.

"Silence, Cain." Moordryd muttered as he walked towards the stall only for Artha to block his path. "What do you want stable brat?" He asked, arms folded against his chest.

"How many times to I have to tell you...look just forget it. Rayne doesn't want to see you right now. Maybe you should leave." Artha told him and Moordryd glared, eyes narrowed.

"Before you two start fighting maybe we should get the Fire Amulet from Rayne." Parmon suggested only to get glared at by both riders. "It was...just a suggestion." He muttered when Kitt rolled her eyes.

Once we were inside the stable I moved to remove Quiksilva's saddle and after resting it against the wall, just within reach, he shook himself.

"He's a jerk isn't he?" I asked Quiksilva, gently rubbing my dragon's snout and he snorted. Sitting behind me I rested my head against his side. "I mean I know I was being a little reckless..." I started and Quiksilva snorted. "Alright so I was being really reckless but we needed that amulet. Now we only have one to go then Armeggaddon won't know what hit him." I grinned and Quiksilva chuckled. Pretty soon I let out a yawn, stretching.

 _Maybe you should get some rest_ , Quiksilva snorted just as my eyes drifted closed. _Hmm at least you took my advice this time,_ he thought resting his head on my lap.

"Rayne, could we see the Fire Amulet?" Parmon called out as he headed after Kitt. Seeing Kitt shaking her head he frowned. "Huh why not?"

"Because they're both asleep so keep it down." Kitt whispered and Parmon quickly nodded, carefully looking inside the stable. "The amulet can wait. Anyway we still don't have the Power amulet."

"We need to find it before Armeggaddon finds us." Artha pointed out only to have three sets of eyes staring at him. "What?"

"You just had to open your big mouth and remind us didn't you, stable brat?" Moordryd muttered, standing against the stable wall. "Well since Rayne won't wake up until she's good and ready I might as well go home." He added, heading for Decepshun until Artha moved into his path. "What do you want now?"

"Rayne's not well enough to be looking for the last one, not after all the trouble she went through for the Fire Amulet. So come on, we're searching for it." Artha answered and Moordryd's jaw actually dropped before he coud stop himself. "No arguments."

"Hmph. What makes you think I'll help you?" Moordryd growled, not liking where this conversation was heading.

"Because you don't want Rayne to get hurt again. Not after last time." Kitt replied, now standing beside Artha and Parmon nodded. "So is it a deal?"

"Fine I'll help. But not until I go back to the compound." Moordryd finally answered, Decepshun magging him. "I'll meet you back here in an hour." He added before the Psi-class dragon raced away.

"I don't know what Rayne sees in him. He's a pain." Kitt said, turning back to the stable only to see Rayne standing inside the doorway.

"Where's Moordryd?" I asked, rubbing at my eyes. "Yeah...I heard every word. I know he's a pain...but he's my pain." I mumbled, yawning and Quiksilva rolled his eyes.

 _Rayne, you need to rest right now_ Quiksilva snorted. Taking hold of the hem of my shirt he gently tugged me towards the stables.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." I sighed, resting my hand on his head. My friends grinned as I let Quiksilva guide me back to the stable, not letting on just how exhausted I was feeling. Once he lay beside me, I rested my head on his. Seconds later I was fast asleep, not even stirring when Beau and Artha poked their heads inside the stable.

"Is it safe to leave them here? Armeggaddon could show up." Artha said, letting out a yelp when Beau whacked him in the head with the tip of his tail. "What?"

 _He doesn't know where Rayne is so quit worrying_ , Beau snorted and Artha shrugged not understanding.

Just over an hour later Moordryd returned with Cain and Coershun in tow. "Took you long enough. Are we heading out or not?" Artha asked, climbing onto Beau's saddle. "My dad said that the last amulet's in the wastelands of Loan."

"The wastelands? Where the Muhorta and Hydrags live?" Cain asked, eyes wide and Coershun snorted not liking that idea. "We're not going there are we?"

"Unless you want to fight Armeggaddon on our own." Artha pointed out and he muttered something under his breath, not liking both ideas. Eventually they set out towards the wastelands not knowing that they were being watched by a pair of amber eyes.

Trust them to leave without us, Quiksilva grumbled before he turned around. Heading back to Rayne he gave her head a nudge and she sighed, rolling over. Rolling his eyes he nudged her again and she finally opened an eye, yawning. Sorry to wake you but they're gone again.

"What's the matter, 'silva?" I whispered, sitting up and he snorted looking towards the doorway. "They left without us didn't they?" I asked and he nodded, giving a grin. "I guess we have no choice but to go and look for them, don't we?" I added grinning back. As soon as he magged me Quiksilva stepped through the doorway only to almost bump into Fracshun and Lance.

"Where are you going? Can we come?" Lance asked and I let out a giggle as they gave us both puppy dog eyes.

"Only if it's okay with Connor." I finally answered and after racing towards the house, leaving us with Fracshun, he came back with a grin. "Dad said yes if we're careful."

"That's fine. Okay then let's go." I answered and Fracshun magged him, giving my dragon a grin before he raced towards the bridge. "Hey wait up!" I called out, laughing as Quiksilva shot after the pair. What I didn't know was that Connor had told his younger son that it wasn't safe with Armeggaddon around so he was confined to the stables. But I guess even I wouldn't have stayed behind and listened to reason.

"So where are we going? You never told us." Lance asked once we were a short distance from the stables and I shrugged. "Wait so you don't know?"

"All I know is that your brother and Paynn in the rear left without us. But it shouldn't be too hard to track them down." I replied, trying to ignore Quiksilva's laughter. "Besides I'm the Light Booster so if anything happens I can protect us."

I had only just finished speaking when a earsplitting roar shook the pavement and I paled as Lance stared at me, eyes wide.

"On second thought running might be a better strategy." I whispered, swallowing and Lance quickly nodded, Francshun rushing back the way we came. But we didn't get far when a huge green and red dragon landed behind us, cutting off our escape. "Drakkus." I growled, ignoring my heart racing.

"We meet again, Rayne. The one who turned Moordryd against his father." He growled as Abanddon let out another roar and Quiksilva moved to shield Fracshun.

"I didn't turn him against Word. Word Paynn did that all by himself, treating his son like a servant." I shot back which only made Drakkus growl. "He doesn't deserve Moordryd."

"You speak of matters you don't understand. Perhaps you need to be taught not to talk back to your betters." Drakkus answered, his hands glowing and my eyes narrowed.

"And I suppose you're any better? Attacking a child and a girl?" I shouted and his eyes glowed beneath his helmet. Without warning a blast of Mag energy struck the pavement inches from Quiksilva's claws. "You think that scares me?" Hearing Frachun whimpering behind us I turned slightly. "When I give the signal run home." I quickly whispered to both him and Lance. Despite his wide-eyed stare Lance nodded.

"So do you surrender?" Drakkus asked and I turned back, glaring directly at him. "Otherwise I'll destroy you. Which is it?"

"Oh go play with a Muhorta!" I yelled at Drakkus, turning my head towards Lance. "Run!" I yelled at him and in a quick sprint Fracshun spun around, running directly for the Penn Stables. Instead of running after him, which would just cause Drakkus to chase us back there, I shot past the villain. "Catch me if you can!" I taunted as Quiksilva sped up, dodging a Mag Blast aimed at our heads. It slammed into the pavement and I laughed, secretly wondering what to do now.

 _I hope you have a plan because I certainly don't,_ Quiksilva panted as he dodged every attack aimed at us. _Please tell me you know what to do,_ he added and I shook my head.

"Sorry boy but keeping him away from Lance and Fracshun was the plan. Not getting blasted is the second part." I told him, somehow knowing that's what he was asking me. Judging from the growl and the glare he gave me he wasn't thrilled to hear that. "Hey I didn't hear you coming up with...whoa!" I yelled, ducking my head just as a Mag Blast almost took it clean off.

 _You're the one who wanted to leave the stables so you're responsible for this mess_ , he snorted as he leapt a construction sign.

Instead of dodging, Abanddon just plowed on through it sending the sign into the nearest wall as he chased us.

"You realize I have no clue what you're saying." I answered as he headed for a corner only just slowing down enough to make the turn. "Hey where are we going?" I asked, mentally kicking myself for asking him that question. With a growl he sped up again, leaping up and digging his claws into a wall he leapt into the air.

Right then I heard a Mag Blast coming our way and I instinctly grabbed the handles of the saddle, hoping Quiksilva could outrun Abannddon. He just made it, clearing the wall as the wave of energy missed us by inches and he let out a roar when he heard Abaddonn skid to a halt. Too bad, I though while Quiksilva slowed down.

 _I think we made it,_ Quiksilva panted but it was then the ground lit up, blasting us into the pavement. _Or not,_ he groaned as Drakkus and his dragon appeared.

"Foolish girl." Drakkus growled, hands glowing before he launched another attack. This time it hit me, flinging me from Quiksilva's back and when I struck the pavement I must have lost consciousness because I woke to find Drakkus towering over me. "I've had enough of your interferance. You and that Light Booster." He growled, lunging towards me. With a firm grip on my neck he chuckled as I struggled to free myself, lashing out at his hands. Which only made his grip tighten and I gagged, suddenly unable to breathe.

 _Leave my rider alone!_ Quiksilva roared as he struggled to his feet. Launching himself at Drakkus he roared again, this time in pain as Drakkus took a hand from my neck to blast him backwards. _Rayne..._ he groaned.

"Leave her alone!" Someone shouted and startled, Drakkus' grip loosened enough for me to break free. Landing heavily on my rear I coughed as the Shadow Booster appeared, Decepshun snarling at the villain.

"You!" Drakkus growled, his dragon magging him. I immediatley glared though at Shadow Booster who stared at me through his armor. Surprised to see him I didn't even notice when Cain and Coershun appeared beside him, both exchanging a look.

"Don't give me that look. I came to help you." He muttered only loud enough for me to hear and I shook my head, arms crossed.

"I could have beaten him. I didn't even ask for your help or Cain's. No offense guys." I shot back as Quiksilva climbed to his feet, shaking himself before he magged me. "I'll leave you to beat him up to your heart's content but if I were you, Cain I'd leave before something bad happens." I added and Quiksilva gave me a stare not understanding. "Come on, let's go check on Lance and Fracshun." I muttered and he nodded only to pause when Abanddon stepped towards us.

"I'll cover you." Shadow Booster told me, not even looking in my direction. When he launched a Mag Blast of his own, Quiksilva leapt forward just missing the much bigger dragon's front paws. As he took off into a sprint I narrowed my eyes, angry that Moordryd had stepped in before I could fight back.

"I'm not letting Shadow Booster have all the fun." I said once we were a short distance away and Quiksilva screeched to a halt, amber eyes wide when I climbed from his back. "Unlock the light!" I called out, a tiny smile appearing on lips before my helmet covered my face.

"Rayne, you're not seriously thinking about taking on Drakkus?" Quiksilva asked and I nodded, climbing onto his back. "No offense but that's crazy."

"How can I not be offended?" I grumbled turning towards the sounds of a battle. "Now are we fighting or not?" I asked and he snorted, taking off before I was ready. I grabbed his saddle, glaring at my dragon as he sprinted back towards Shadow Booster and Drakkus. Only to slow down when we found the immediate area deserted. "Huh we'd they go?" I whispered, letting out a yell when something touched my shoulder.

"Geeze jumpy today?" Shadow Booster asked when I made a perfect imitation of a dragon's snarl. "He took off towards the wastelands and I was about to follow him when you showed up. That made me lose him so thanks for that." He added and I snorted, crossing my arms.

"I'm not responsible so stop picking on me." I growled, looking at the ground. "Anyway I'm not stopping you from chasing him so why are you just standing here? And where's Cain?"

"Obviously they're both Elite racers and even with Cain's help we couldn't defeat him so I sent them back to the compound. I wasn't stupid enough to follow someone that powerful." Shadow Booster shot back, giving me a stare.

"What so you're saying I'm stupid? Oh thanks a lot. Sorry I'm not as powerful as you but I had to learn this on my own after..." I trailed off when I had a sudden flashback to my training with Armeggaddon. Rubbing my hands over my arms I shuddered and Quiksilva lifted his head to glare at Shadow Booster. "And I wasn't treated as good as you were." I whispered, feeling tears welling.

"I never said that. Oh scales now you're gonna cry." Shadow Booster grumbled when I turned my head away. "Look I was on my way to find that last amulet. Do you want to come with us?" He offered and I nodded, wiping the tears slipping down my cheeks.

Following Decepshun, Quiksilva looked up as I sniffed. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked me and I sighed, leaning over and giving his snout a stroke. "If there's anything bothering you..well you know you can tell me." He added and I nodded, shifting on the saddle. A few minutes passed before we caught sight of Artha and Beau, who stared when they saw us both in armor.

"Where did you come from?" Artha asked and Shadow Booster ignored him, Decepshun pushing past Beau. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah Drakkus happened. But we're fine and he's gone. At least for now so we should be looking for the last amulet." I answered and he blinked at me. "Before you ask we're going with you four and that's that." I told him, giving him a tiny grin when Quiksilva raced ahead. "Try and keep up!" I laughed.

"How do you keep up with her?" Artha asked Shadow Booster who just shrugged before Decepshun raced after us, leaving Beau and Artha in the dust.

It wasn't until both Quiksilva and I were a fair distance away that I realized we didn't know where to find the remaining Power amulet. Though I didn't worry too much seeing as we did find the Fire amulet without even knowing where to look. After a while Quiksilva slowed down and I leant over, about to ask why until I saw something glowing on the pavement.

"Maybe it's the amulet." I commented and Quiksilva lifted him head, snorting at me. "Okay that would be too easy but let's check it out anyway." I answered, feeling my cheeks heat up. Just as we reached whatever the object was I heard Shadow Booster yelling at me. Annoyed, I chose to ignore him which proved to be a big mistake. We were almost on top of the object when my eyes went wide, catching a glimpse of a disruptor mine.

Seconds after a cloud of dust made me cough and unable to see, Quiksilva stumbled away from it. Right off the edge of the pavement, roaring with surprise as we both plummeted to the ground far below.

No, not again I growled as I focused my own Mag energy through myself and Quiksilva. With a growl his wings slowly emerged from both sides of his ribs, unfurling. With a grin he leveled out and as he headed back towards our friends I echoed his grin.

"Not bad huh?" I told them once Quiksilva landed beside Decepshun and Beau. Artha grinned back only to frown when Moordryd transformed back.

"Not good either. You could have been killed." He snapped at me and I stared, eyebrows raised as he pointed towards the path leading back to Penn Stables. "Come on, let's go."

"I'm not going with you." I muttered not giving him a chance to change my mind. Even Quiksilva seemed to share my anger when he snarled at Moordryd, leaving our friends speechless. "We're going after the Power amulet and you guys better not follow." I added, my voice low before Quiksilva took off running too fast to catch.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Beau and Decepshun but this is foolish. We're making a huge mistake chasing the last amulet on our own." Quiksilva growled slowing once he couldn't see our friends.

"I know but Moordryd just makes me so mad sometimes. He knows I'm not a weak booster but he just keeps being a jerk." I answered, looking directly ahead. "I really don't want to go back to them, not without finding that Power amulet."

"Then that's what we'll do. We're a team remember?" He grinned, taking off at full speed again and I laughed looking forward to the looks on my friends' faces when we came back with the amulet.

Unfortunately we had no idea where the last amulet was so I decided to get help from the friends I wasn't mad at, which consisted of Connor, Parmon and Kitt. I would have asked Lance but that wouldn't have gotten us anywhere.

"Is the amulet in the wastelands of Loan?" I asked as soon as Connor answered.

"Yes but the question is why aren't you with Artha and Moordryd?" He asked me and I sighed, not wanting to admit I had been a little hasty at going alone. "Never mind. The last amulet was hidden deep within the wastelands, very close to the Muhorta's cave so be very careful. The last thing you need is to be caught." He told me and I nodded. Before I cut the link I asked about Lance who immediately moved into view.

"I'm fine but dad says I can't come along this time." Lance told me, waving and I waved back. "Bring back the amulet okay?"

"Of course. I'll be back before you know it." I answered though after I logged off I couldn't help letting out a sigh. Sensing how worried I was, Quiksilva nuzzled my legs and I grinned giving his snout a stroke. "Thanks boy. You always know how I feel."

"That's why I'm you're friend." Quiksilva snorted and I giggled when he licked my face. "Now let's get that amulet before someone else finds it first." We raced away only seconds before Artha and Moordryd showed up to find us gone.

"Oh that's just perfect. Rayne, where are you?" Artha called out and Moordryd rolled his eyes, getting a glare in return. "Hey she's your girlfriend."

"Like that makes a difference. Rayne doesn't listen to me or anyone else except herself." Moordryd grumbled and Decepshun snorted, clearly agreeing with her rider.

"She might listen to you if you'd stop being a jerk towards her." Artha answered and Moordryd frowned. "Maybe if you would apologize..." He paused once he realized that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "Never mind. We'd better go after her before something bad happens." He sighed, Beau snorting before he started off in a sprint. Decepshun looked up at her rider only to stare when he stared straight ahead.

"For once I agree. I just hope Rayne doesn't get herself into anymore trouble." Moordryd told his dragon and she rolled her head. "Come on, before the stable brat catches her first."

Of course by the time they started their search, both Quiksilva and I were miles away walking deeper into the wastelands.

"I hope we don't run into Drakkus or anymore of those wraith dragons." I said, keeping my voice low in case someone overheard us. After listening very closely I relaxed as Quiksilva moved further and further into the ruins. "I wonder where that Green draconium amulet is? Hopefully somewhere safe."

"I don't think it will be that easy to find it. Something tells me its hidden deep within a temple or one of those ruins." Quiksilva answered, looking towards an ancient (and dangerous) looking temple. "Wonder if that's it?"

"Something's a little...off about it. Maybe we should be careful." I replied as he made his way towards the temple. Just as we reached it we both heard a loud shriek and Quiksilva turned his head, responding with a roar. "Just announced where we are why don't you?" I grumbled and he snorted, looking back just as a dust cloud moved towards us.

"Wraiths! The temple it is." Quiksilva growled just as the wraiths appeared. I saw four in total before Quiksilva shot into the ruins of a temple, the door slamming shut behind us.


	13. Chapter 13

"Why can't Word leave us alone?" I growled as Quiksilva ran deeper into the temple. Thankfully we lost the wraiths the moment the door slammed shut, stopping them from chasing us. Though that left us trapped inside as well so it wasn't a perfect plan.

"Right now we should focus on finding that amulet. Then we can take even Armeggaddon on." Quiksilva answered and I grinned as he slowed down. After a while we came to a dead end and I frowned, leaping from his back.

"Scales. Nowhere to go I guess. Maybe we should turn back or...huh what's this?" I whispered, walking over to a pale green wall. "Hmm...wonder what this means. ' The dragon and rider need to be as one or they will fail. Power without control is chaos.'

After studying the writing I was no closer to understanding it and when I sighed, rubbing my cheek Quiksilva snorted.

"I think we need to Mag Blast the wall." Quiksilva suggested and I nodded, climbing onto his back. "Hopefully that works." He added and I raised an eyebrow before we focused our draconium energy into a Mag Blast. But once the energy struck the wall it dis and I stared, not understanding.

"What did that writing say again? We need to be as one...hang on maybe we need to merge our energy." I suggested and Quiksilva snorted, looking towards the wall. "Ready?" I asked him and he nodded, body glowing. As I focused my own energy I raised a hand and just as Quiksilva fired his energy I fired mine. Our draconium energy merged together and once it struck the wall the wall lit up, glowing black. "Hope...that worked." I puffed, not used to using my energy like that.

Seconds passed before we both heard a rumble and the wall slowly moved upwards, opening up a new pathway. I gave Quiksilva a grin that he returned before he headed through the gap, emerging into a wide open space. As he walked forward the room lit up, a series of torches showing us the way towards a cave several feet away. But something didn't feel right and I gently pulled on Quiksilva's saddle.

"Is something wrong, Rayne? We're almost there." Quiksilva asked, pausing close to the wall. When he saw me looking at the wall, eyes narrowed he snorted and I finally looked up.

"Sorry I'm just nervous. We've almost found the last amulet and I'm being silly." I replied and he nudged my legs. "Come on let's get that amulet." I said, a smile on my face and he snorted as he started to run. I was right to be nervous when I heard something whiz past my ear and I turned my head. "Not again!" I yelled, Quiksilva taking off and I gripped the handles of his saddle tight as he flew past the arrows.

Grabbing my Jakk stick I knocked back any that came to close as Quiksilva sped up, the door near the end of the room starting to close. Just as I thought we wouldn't make it Quiksilva put on an extra burst of speed and we skidded through the door seconds before it slammed shut. Breathing hard, Quiksilva shook his head as I let out the breath I'd been holding in.

"Too close. Great job, boy." I told him, stroking his head and he snorted giving me a quick grin. Which vanished as soon as he heard a noise close by. "What is that?" I asked, pointing to a switch shaped like a dragon's head near Quiksilva's head. I reached over to touch it and Quiksilva growled, trying to grab my hand. He wasn't quick enough and a puff of smoke erupted from the dragon switch just as I touched the snout, engulfing us both. Coughing I shook my head, clearing my eyes while Quiksilva coughed. "Okay that wasn't..." I never managed to finish when I slipped from Quiksilva's back unaware that he was already out cold before I blacked out.

Sometime later...

"Ugh...where am I?" I groaned as I opened my eyes. As my vision slowly cleared I found myself in a large prison. "Quiksilva?" I whispered, struggling to my feet. A little light-headed I stumbled over to the bars. Getting no reply I called out, a little louder this time. "Quiksilva!"

Other than my own voice the room was silent and I sighed, leaning against the bars. _Wonder where he is or where I am_ , I thought. Pacing the room I tried to work out a plan and it was then I heard a deep voice.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I didn't answer straight away and that's when a Dragon Priest stepped into the dim light of the room.

"I'm the Light Booster. Who...who are you?" I stammered, immediately feeling stupid as he stared at me.

"I am Agathon and I protect this temple. Why are you here?"

"I came here to bring the Power amulet back. We need the help of the chosen boosters to prevent another Dragon-Human war. Wait, where's Quiksilva?" I asked as he retrieved a key from his armor.

"The pure white dragon?" He asked and I quickly nodded, a smile appearing on my face. "Follow me." He added, unlocking the door. After stepping through the door I followed Agathon into another room only for the door to lock behind us. Startled, I spun around to stare at it. I had only looked away for a second but when I turned back Agathon was nowhere to be found.

"Huh? Agathon?" I muttered just as I heard a roar. I jumped only to see a cage on the other side of the room, a white dragon watching me with a grin. Once I saw who it was I grinned back. "Quiksilva!" I called out as I took a step towards him only to freeze in place as the floor beneath me moved back. I took a step back only to bump into the door I'd just walked through and after a staring at it then the cage I shook my head.

Taking a deep breath I stepped forward, planting both feet on the platform and just as it moved backwards I jumped. Now I found myself standing on another platform, an inch or two gap between them and I grinned understanding. I leapt from one platform to the next, judging the distance and I smiled as Quiksilva snorted.

 _I don't think it'll be that easy_ , he spoke into my head and I shrugged thinking how clever I was. Right until I heard a whistling sound and I moved my head back as something struck the wall to my right. _Told you so_ , Quiksilva said earning himself a glare as I dodged another dart fired from the dragon heads lining the walls to my left and right.

I dodged left and right, legs soon aching as I ducked and weaved until I reached the cage. As soon as I landed in front of the cage the dragon heads ceased firing at me. I caught my breath before I made an attempt to unlock the cage, only to find it was shut tight. Staring at it for a minute I shook my head annoyed and Quiksilva rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm guessing this is a test." He said and I looked at him for a long moment. "There must be someway to open this lock. Have a look around." He told me and I rolled my eyes before I started to search the room around the cage. Soon I found another door and I was just about to step through it when I paused, looking back at Quiksilva. "I'll be fine. You know I believe you can do this." He growled and I gave him a quick smile before I stepped through it, the door shutting behind me.

This time I found myself in a well-light room and as I looked up at the ceiling then the walls I heard a noise. Hunching down I stared at the walls and the floor, keeping my guard up and after nothing happened I straightened. "Okay this isn't funny. You lock my dragon up and put me through this. Why am I being tested?" I called out, not expecting my answer.

"To see if you're worthy enough to find the Power amulet. If you are truly the descendant of Bianca then prove your worth." Agathon answered and I growled in frustration.

"Alright then if I have to prove myself, fine. I'll find that amulet, bring it back and show everybody I'm powerful." I replied as I stepped forward. As I moved further into the room I saw something glowing on a platform and my eyes lit up once I figured out it was the Power amulet. "Easy." I grinned, moving quicker and I yelped as a stream of mag energy through me into the wall. Gasping, I landed hard on my right side. "Okay...not so easy." I muttered, rubbing my side before I hurried towards the platform again, rolling as the energy lashed out at me again.

It missed and I rolled to my feet, rushing towards it only to be grabbed and forcibly pinned against the far wall. "Ugh...this is hopeless." I groaned, struggling against the energy. I quit struggling for a moment and I hit the floor hard, yelping. "Okay this isn't funny anymore." I growled, climbing to my feet. I took off running again, remembering to dodge the first two strikes and just as the amulet was within reach twin mag blasts fired from the walls slammed into me, hitting hard enough to leave me dizzy. Sprawling I lay on my back, staring up at a ceiling that seemed to be moving. "This...isn't working. What can I do? At this rate I'll never get that amulet and Armeggaddon will win." I whispered as I staggered to my feet, a hand pressed against my side. "If only Quiksilva was here..." I sighed only to feel his voice in my head.

_Rayne, listen to me...we need to combine our energy into a Mag Pull..._

"But I've never done one before. And you're not with me." I answered and he snorted. "Unlock the light?" I whispered looking down at my gauntlet and when it glowed with a pale white light I grinned. "Okay I've got it. Speak into my head. Unlock the light...unlock the light...unlock the light!" I shouted as his voice combined with my own made my gauntlet glow even brighter. At the same time my armor lit up with a combination of our Mag energy merged together and as I yelled I raised both my hands. "Mag pull!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the chamber before a Mag stream fired towards the pedastel, hitting the amulet floating above it. I frowned as the Mag energy started to weaken but Quiksilva urged me to focus and something happened, the stream getting stronger before the amulet shook. Before I was ready the amulet flew towards me and I only just caught it, releasing the energy before I fell on my rear.

Panting heavily I relaxed as the mag stream vanished, looking down at the green amulet lying in my hands. "Finally...it's ours." I sighed leaning back against the wall. It seemed like only a few minutes since I closed my eyes when I felt a gentle tug on the sleeve of my armor and as my eyes slowly opened, they focused on a pair of amber eyes.

"Finally. You've just kind of passed out and I couldn't get you to wake up." Quiksilva snorted, nuzzling my neck. "Are you alright?" He asked as I stumbled to my feet. Once he saw how woozy I looked, constantly moving from one foot to the other, he leant his head against my legs.

"I'm..." I wanted to say fine but after he nudged me and I nearly ended up on my rear I sighed. "Okay I'm exhausted beyond belief and starving. That test really took it out of me." I answered and he nodded, magging me onto his saddle. "Hey where's..."

"I must congradulate you on passing the test. You really are Bianca's descendant." Agathon told me as he stepped into the light and I grabbed the saddle, almost falling.

"Whoa why does everyone keep doing that?" I gasped, heart racing and Quiksilva laughed. "Not funny." I added before I looked at the amulet again. "Yeah I can't believe we did it."

"You did most of the work." Quiksilva replied and I shrugged, moving the amulet into the hidden compartment under the saddle. "I just added my draconium energy."

"You did more than that. I was ready to give up until you gave me the solution. Thanks, 'silva." I answered rubbing his snout and he snorted though I could see the smile he gave me. "Come on, I'm looking forward to a good meal and a rest." I sighed.

"You have earned it. Be careful; the path to being a true booster is fraught with danger." Agathon told us just before he vanished into the darkness again. It was then I realized I didn't know how to leave the temple and I sighed, Quiksilva snorting in response once he realized it to. However we both heard a noise, like a wall moving and when Quiksilva turned around we both saw the wall move upwards.

"Hmm wonder if that's the exit." I muttered and Quiksilva snorted taking a causious step towards it. "Probably." I added, not very convinced myself until the floor shifted, moving backwards and Quiksilva started to sprint towards the only doorway. Once we were through it closed and we found ourselves back outside in the bright sunlight, or what passed for sunlight in the wastelands of Loan anyway. "I can't believe I'm saying this but it's good to be back."

"I agree though maybe we should leave before Word's wraiths show up." Quiksilva warned and I rolled my eyes at him. Just as the words were out of his mouth we both heard a roar and I growled, Quiksilva snarling as a pair of wraiths appeared.

"You and your big mouth." I whispered as they screeched at us, eyes on us. "Should we fight or run?"

"Both." Quiksilva growled, body glowing as he built up a mag blast. Launching it at the nearest wraith dragon it sent the mind-controlled creature into the one beside it, knocking them down. Which gave Quiksilva enough time to sprint past them and leave them in the dust.

I would have cheered if I hadn't been so tired so I kept a firm grip on Quiksilva's saddle, hoping that nothing else would prevent us from getting to Penn stables in one piece. Thankfully, mostly due to Quiksilva's high speed we soon left the wraiths far behind and I sighed, hands shaking a little probably due to being so exhausted. It wasn't until we both heard some familar, and welcome, voices that Quiksilva skidded to a halt.

"Hey." I muttered, taking my amulet out of its gauntlet as Moordryd and Artha stopped beside us. "Could have used your help." I added as Quiksilva chuckled, giving Beau and Decepshun a grin. "Anyway we're on our way back...with the amulet." I told them with a tiny grin.

"Wait so you found it?" Artha asked and I frowned, slightly annoyed that he sounded surprised. "Uh...drac work?" He said and I nodded, Quiksilva moving past them.

"And where do you think you're going?" Moordryd asked and I shook my head, not looking up until Decepshun moved into my path. "I asked a question." He repeated and I groaned.

"We're both tired, we found the amulet and you suddenly want to play 'twenty questions'? We're going to the nearest stable to eat and sleep, maybe for the next twenty-four hours the way I feel right now, and you're not stopping us." I answered and this time Moordryd stared, speechless, as Quiksilva moved around Decepshun.

After watching us for a moment Artha laughed and even Beau joined in, clearly enjoying Moordryd's embarassment. "What about going back to the Dragon Eyes compound?" Moordryd suddenly offered and Quiksilva paused, glancing up at me.

"Yeah alright." I finally agreed and it was Artha's turn to frown at us. "Here, you take the amulet back to Connor. I'll see you guys later, okay?" I added as I took the amulet from inside the saddle. He nodded, taking the amulet from me before we both went our separate ways.

The trip back to the Dragon Eyes compound took less time then it usually did, probably because Quiksilva decided that now was a great time to race Decepshun. Of course he won since Moordryd's dragon decided that it wasn't worth wearing herself out chasing him. Even tired I lead Quiksilva towards the closest empty stable and once I slipped his saddle off he snorted, nuzzling my legs.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to get food for you right now." I grinned, heading towards his trough and Moordryd followed. Removing his own dragon's saddle he set it against the stable and just as I found a bag of dragon food I let out a loud yawn.

"Give me the bag. Otherwise they'll be waiting forever to be fed." Moordryd told me and I rolled my eyes, trying to heft the heavy bag towards a nearby trough. I couldn't even drag it very far before I had to lean against the wall, panting. With a slight frown, Moordryd took the bag from me and effortlessly emptied half into the trough before he headed outside Decepshun following close at his heels. Once he filled another trough for Decepshun he returned holding the empty bag to find me slumped against the wall, eyes drifting closed. "Now it's your turn." He said and I blinked awake, looking slightly confused and he sighed. "Follow me."

"Very drac." I mumbled through a mouthful of food and Cain, somehow understanding me, grinned.

"It's nice to know someone appreciates my cooking." Cain replied as I dug into the stew he'd whipped up a few minutes after I sat down. While he cooked both he and Moordryd got me to explain just how I'd found the amulet. While I left out the part about the dragon priest I did tell them the tests both Quiksilva and I went through to retieve the last amulet we needed.

"I still can't believe you found it." Moordryd muttered, leaning against the table and I swallowed one eyebrow raised. "Anyway so what happened after you left the temple?" He asked, ignoring my stare.

"Well we ended up outside and then two of your father's wraiths attacked us, right out of nowhere. Quiksilva knocked one into the other with a Mag Blast and then we ran. He did anyway." I replied, taking a second bowl from Cain who retrieved the first empty one from me.

"Pretty impressive." Cain answered, looking at Moordryd with a raised eyebrow. For a while the only sounds to be heard were my gulps as I finsihed the second bowl in under five minutes. As he took the bowl from me, looking a little impressed, I covered my mouth as I yawned.

"Thanks." I muttered, fighting to keep my eyes open as Cain returned to the kitchen leaving me with Moordryd. While he tried to think of something to say he watched with a tiny smile as I rubbed at my eyes, another yawn emerging from my mouth.

"Maybe you should go and...," Moordryd began to say suggest I sleep until he noticed me leaning over, my upper body resting on the table. Using my arms as a pillow I closed my eyes. "sleep in your room." He finished only to hear a muffled sigh. A few minutes later I shifted as Moordryd returned, drapping a blanket over me. "I wouldn't say this to anyone else but...you impressed me finding the Power amulet. Maybe we do have a chance against Armeggaddon." Moordryd said, keeping his voice low in case anyone overheard.

More exhausted then I thought I didn't hear footsteps moving into the kitchen some hours later. Though after hearing someone speaking I finally opened my eyes to find Rancydd and Vizz talking quietly. When I lifted my head, rubbing at my eyes they looked over at me.

"What's going on?" I asked, covering up a yawn as they moved over to my table. "Is Moordryd okay?"

"We were just taking bets on how long you were going to sleep. Thanks." Rancydd replied as Vizz handed him five draccels. "Moordryd's at the racetrack along with Cain. It's a team race against Kitt and Artha."

"How long until it starts and where is it?" I asked, a little more awake now. Giving me a grin, Vizz shifted on the seat.

"In about an hour, on the track beside the Penn Stables. Why?" He answered as I climbed from the seat. With a quick thank you I rushed outside to find Quiksilva already waiting for me, his saddle magged to his back.

"You read my mind. Come on, let's watch the race." I told him, climbing onto his back before he took off heading towards the racetrack. Thankfully it didn't take too long to reach the track and we got there just in time to see my friends. I grinned as I watched Moordryd and Artha having an argument about who was the better racer and as we joined them I saw Kitt and Cain rolling their eyes.

"Finally decided to wake up huh?" Moordryd teased and I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyway tell the stablebrat I'm the better racer."

"No I'm the better racer." Artha shot back and I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"Look can we focus on the race and not your petty arugments?" Kitt asked, Cain nodding in agreement.

"He started it." Moordryd and Artha both said and I burst into a fit of giggles as they stared at me.

"Geeze control you girlfriend, Paynn." Artha muttered as he headed towards the start of the racetrack. Once I managed to stop giggling I followed them only to be stopped by Kitt.

"Sorry but you have to sit this one out." She told me and I sighed, Quiksilva snorting in response. "Rules are rules. Besides Sentrus wouldn't like it." She added and I looked up to see a woman in a long flowing white dress sitting in the stands, her face shadowed by a cowl.

"The lady sitting over there?" I asked and Kitt nodded before she and Wyldfir walked away, joining the rest of the racers already waiting. "Hmm never seen her before. Wonder if she's from the Academy?" I said to Quiksilva who stared at her for a long moment.

Maybe, he growled as we headed towards the stands. Finding an empty seat I sat and Quiksilva lay beside me, taking up two seats but no one complained seeing as we were the only ones there. Besides Sentrus of course who looked over in mine direction, a slight narrowing of her pale blue eyes the only indication she wasn't happy we were there before she focused on the track and the racers.

"Who should we cheer for? Artha and Kitt or Moordryd and Cain?" I asked Quiksilva who shook his head. "Yeah I want both teams to win. Hey there's another team competing." I said, pointing towards a set of blue nauticullis dragons. "Hey it's a girl and a guy team."

 _Why are you surprised_ , Quiksilva asked and I grinned as I leant back against my seat getting comfortable. _Artha and Kitt make a great pair._

"Yeah they do. Wish I could say the same about me and Moordryd." I answered and Quiksilva lifted his head, nudging my legs. "I know I shouldn't be so hard on myself."

 _Yes you shouldn't_ , he snorted. Less than a minute later the race started and I grinned, leaning forward as Moordryd and Cain took the lead followed closely by Kitt and Artha. As we watched the two riders on their Nautilus dragons sped up closing the distance until something shot up from underneath the track, a series of walls.

With a grin, Moordryd hit a target just above the wall and it moved back into the track leaving the way for Decepshun to rush past it. Seconds later Cain and Coershun move past, the former turning his head to see Artha hit the next target. Just as they started to catch up I saw a set of minature towers rise up on either side of the track.

"Wonder what those are?" I whispered only to see a bunch of green trapping gear fired at all the racers. I winced feeling sorry for the riders of the blue Nautilus dragons who ended up being struck by the trapping gear, now lying dazed and tangled up on the track. "Guess that answers that question. Now it's between Penn racing stables or the Dragon Eyes." I muttered as Quiksilva snorted, enjoying the competition.

While I was enjoying watching the race I couldn't help feeling a little left out as Artha and Kitt dodged a series of spinning spiked maces. Wish I was racing too, I thought as I sat back against my seat. Hearing the sigh that escaped from me, Quiksilva looked up to see me looking at the track with a slight frown on my face.

 _Rayne, we can always race another day_ Quiksilva growled giving my leg a nuzzle but I just sighed. _I wish you could understand me,_ he snorted lowering his head to watch the rest of the race. It didn't last long when Moordryd and Artha crossed the finish line, forgetting that it was a team race as Cain and Kitt stared at their teammates in disbelief.

"Pretty sure you should have won with your teammate." I commented after joining my friends beside the finish line. "Still it was a pretty cool race. Just wish I could have raced." I muttered not noticing Sentrus making her way towards us.

"That was impressive. But there's only one spot for a racer in Dragon City." Sentrus said and I blinked, not sure what she was taking about.

"What?" Artha and Moordryd both said, making me giggle before I could stop myself.

"Guys for once in your life can you please stop fighting? Isn't getting into the Academy more important?" I sighed and Moordryd raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"When did you become the voice of reason? Besides I'm still ahead in points so that spot's mine." Moordryd answered, jumping from Decepshun's back.

I frowned, hands on my hips as he walked over to me. I was all set to talk back to him when Sentrus moved forward and I looked up to see her eyes on me. It was a little weird but before I could ask why she turned back to my friends.

Wonder what that was about, Quiksilva snorted as he nudged my legs. I really wanted to ask why Sentrus had been staring at me like that but I didn't get the chance when Parmon called me on my Comlink.

"What's going on?" I asked the moment I saw just how worried he looked. "Armeggaddon? Now? I'll be right there." I answered, cutting off the call. "Come on boy, it's off to the wastelands." I told Quiksilva who maggged me, only to raise his head and stare.

 _You're kidding right_ , he growled and I shook my head. _Shouldn't we wait for the others_ , he asked and I repeated the gesture. _Alright but at the first sign of trouble I'm getting us out of there_ , he sighed taking off.

"Where's Rayne going?" Artha asked as Sentrus walked away and Kitt shrugged.

"Why does she keep doing that? Come on, Cain." Moordryd growled and his best friend shook his head. "I said come on." He repeated and Artha stepped in before an argument could break out.

"I'll go. It's safer for everyone that way." Artha told him and Moordryd muttered something under his breath. Even he could see that was a good plan so he gave Artha the briefest of nods before Decepshun chased after Quiksilva. "You guys head back and I'll call you if anything happens." Artha told Kitt who nodded, watching as the leader of Penn Stables took off after Moordryd.

"Just hope they don't run into trouble." Kitt said once they were out of range and Cain stared at his friend. "Like Armeggaddon." She added, Cain cringing at the mention of the ancient warrior's name.

We hadn't travelled far when I decided to transform into the Light Booster. Immediately after Quiksilva decided that now was a good time to give me his opinion. Whether I liked it or not.

"I just hope we're not running straight into a trap." I whispered as Quiksilva raced along the dirt ground and he snorted clearly not happy. "Yeah I know. But we have the amulets and we're a lot stronger now."

"Not to fight Armeggaddon we're not." He growled as he slowed down. "Besides he's the one who started the Dragon-Human war and took the life of your predecessor."

"Do you have to remind me? I was the one who saw her death. I can't believe I trained alongside her murderer. How could I have been so stupid?" I answered, looking directly in front of me. When he didn't reply I looked at him. "This is where you're supposed to say 'no Rayne, you're not stupid'." I told him and he chuckled, speeding up.

"I tried to warn you and you wouldn't listen. Can't say I didn't warn you he was bad news." Quiksilva answered and I sighed, knowing he was right. "Is something bothering you?"

"It's just...I wish I could have done more for Bianca." I replied and he sighed this time, clearly just as sad about her death as I was. It was because of that that neither of us didn't see the Mag Blast that slammed into the ground, slamming Quiksilva into the ground several feet away. "Ow,ow,ow." I groaned, somehow still sitting in his saddle. Shaking his head, Quiksilva snarled so quickly I stared at him then at the figure standing before us. "Oh scales." I muttered as Armeggaddon glared at me.

"Did you honestly think I had forgotten about your treachery?" He asked as Quiksilva rose, letting out a roar that echoed through the wastelands.

"What treachery? You treated me like a slave instead of a an equal." I shot back only to end up slamming into the ground again, curiously of a Mag Blast aimed directly at me. Hitting the ground hard took my breath away and he let out a laugh.

"You were never an equal. Besides I treated Moordryd better than his own father and he turned against me to help the Dragon Booster. He'll be next after I'm done with you." Armeggaddon growled, watching as I struggled to my feet.

"You won't let you hurt him!" I shouted, Quiksilva roaring in response. After magging me he rushed Armeggaddon who leapt clear as the dragon's jaws snapped at him. Just as we rushed past he spun and I saw his hands glow out the corner of my eye. "Behind us!" I yelled out and he dodged just as the Mag Blast shot towards us, hitting the dirt instead.

"I think we should run." Quiksilva growled and I sighed, knowing he was right. I had just opened my mouth when the ground shook and Quiksilva skidded to a halt as Dragon Booster and Shadow Booster appeared, both dragons snarling. "Or maybe we're fine."

"Oh great. Now they'll get all the credit. We don't need your help!" I yelled and both riders stared, their dragons looking just as puzzled. "I can handle him on my own!"

"Are you nuts? He's too powerful for..."Dragon Booster yelled back and I glared before he could finish. "Not this again." He muttered as Beau rolled his eyes at his rider.

"Way to go, Dragon Blunder. Call the Light Booster nuts and see what happens." Shadow Booster answered, taping a button on his saddle. "Come on before she gets hurt again." He sighed, hands glowing as Decepshun rushed towards the ancient warrior.

"He's mine!" I shouted, hands glowing as I launched a Mag Bounce at Armeggaddon. "Don't interfere!" Of course they didn't listen and I narrowed my eyes, growling.

"Rayne, just calm down. They're on our side." Quiksilva told me and I shook my head, drawing on his draconium energy as well. "If you do that we'll be too weak to run." He warned me, grunting. I ignored him, too focused on taking down Armeggaddon before the other boosters could.

"We won't have to. We'll win thsi time." I muttered, my hands glowing and as I raised them I managed a grin. Only to feel something strike my back and with a cry I was thrown from Quiksilva's saddle. Dazed and winded, worse this time, I lay on my side as a single pure black draconium dragon appeared snarling in our direction.

"This is why I warned you. He's too powerful without the other three boosters." Quiksilva told me, rushing to my side. I whimpered, one hand pressed against my side and he gently magged me panting a little.

"Light Booster, this way!" Dragon Booster called and I nodded, eyes downcast as Quiksilva headed towards our friends. Shadow Booster launched a Mag Bounce at Armeggaddon, who dodged only to realize too late it was a distraction and we fled.

"What did you think you were doing, Rayne?" Moordryd shouted by the time we reached Dragon City. I didn't respond, back in my street clothes and he steered Decepshun back towards my dragon. "I'm speaking to you."

"Shut up! Why can't you leave me alone?" I snapped and his eyes went wide. "You two, Artha. All you two do is show up and take the credit and I'm sick of it."

"You tried to take on Armeggaddon by yourself," Artha began and Quiksilva snorted at him, "okay you and Quiksilva. You could have gotten yourselves killed and you're blaming us?"

"Whatever. Just leave me alone." I whispered, steering Quiksilva away from Decepshun and he sighed taking off in a sprint towards the Penn Stables.

"That girl has issues." Moordryd muttered as he followed us, leaving Beau and Artha to bring up the rear. They found me in the stables a few minutes later, taking off Quiksilva's saddle. Even when they walked inside I chose to focus on my dragon and they soon left me in peace, probably not sure how to help.

"They're always showing up when I dodn't want them to." I muttered, walking over to a pile of sleeping mats. Pulling one out I shook it before spreading it on the floor.

 _If they hadn't shown up...Rayne_ , Quiksilva snorted as I sat heavily letting out a quiet sniff. Seeing the first sign of tears in my eyes he leant close giving my head a nuzzle. It's okay, he sighed as I wrapped my arms around his neck burying my face in the side of his head. For the next few minutes I sniffed, trying very hard to control my tears. After a while I lifted my head, taking one arm from around his neck to wipe my eyes.

"Thanks, 'silva. You really are my best friend." I whispered and he snorted, giving me a dragon-sized grin. "I just wish we could be a stronger team."

"Maybe I can help with that." Connor answered, now standing inside the doorway and I stared as he walked towards me. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but you looked like you could use some help."

"I know I need to get stronger but I don't know how." I sighed and that's exactly when Connor revealed something that shocked me. "What bonemark?" I repeated.


	14. Chapter 14

"I haven't been completely honest with you. Do you know what a bonemark is?" Connor said as I stood next to Quiksilva, gently brushing his side. As my dragon and best friend watched with some interest I stared at Connor, just as curious.

"Yes it contains the spirit of an ancient dragon from the dragon-human war. Before the original Beau turned all dragons back to gold and black." I answered and Quiksilva snorted, apparently impressed. Even Connor raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. "I've been studying those books Parmon lent me."

"Yes you're right. When the war ended they were hidden away by the Dragon Priests. One bonemark however ended up being hidden far from the others by the Shadow Booster." Connor told me and I paused, looking at Quiksilva for a long moment.

"Was it Hurricaynn's bonemark?" I asked and Connor nodded. "If we find it will it make Quiksilva stronger?"

"Yes but only if he's pure enough to absorb it. If not..." Connor paused and I frowned as Quiksilva snorted at me.

"He'll be taken over." I sighed, turning to my dragon. "I want you to make this decision and not me." I told him and he stared at me for a few seconds. Sunddely he grinned and gently nudged me, letting out a quiet chuckle. "Then I guess we're getting that bonemark."

"Before you rush off you need to know that it's impossible to find it. No one knows where the Shadow Booster hid the bonemark but I can guess it would be near the Light Booster's final resting place. I'm not sure why though." Connor explained and I nodded, Quiksilva magging me.

"So they could be together in the next life." I replied as Quiksilva pawed the ground. "It has to be inside the wastelands, somewhere inside one of the ruins we found. I just hope we can find it before someone else does. Come on, boy." I said and after clearing the doorway, Quiksilva took off running.

We didn't get far when my Comm Link started to beep and I answered it, straight away seeing Parmon and Artha.

"What do you think you're doing? Running off like that." Parmon grumbled and I rolled my eyes at him.

"We're fine on our own. Besides it's safer than in a group, especially if something happens." I answered and Artha moved into view. "Look I know you all want to help but we'll be careful. What kind of trouble could we get into anyway? It's just a quick trip to the wastelands of Loan and back."

"A quick trip there? Do you have a scale loose? There's the Hydrags, not to mention the Muhorta and Armeggaddon..." I zoned out as Parmon started to lecture us about the dangers of the wastelands. Even Quiksilva rolled his amber eyes, getting bored.

"Look we're wasting time. Just stay back and let us handle things. Bye." I quickly put in, hanging up before he could protest further. "Let's just find that bonemark and get back before night falls." I told my dragon who took off running again, heading for the wastelands.

It seemed like hours before we emerged into the natural light of the wastelands. As Quiksilva slowed to a walk I took a deep breath to calm my rapidly beating heart, unwilling to let my best friend know just how nervous I was about returning here.

Even Quiksilva could sense how nervous I was and he snorted, jarring me out of my thoughts. Giving him a snout pat I grinned.

"Yeah I shouldn't be worrying so much. We found the amulets and the gauntlets, a lost bonemark should be a piece of...cake?" I told him as Quiksilva growled, both of us hearing footsteps. "Someone's after us. Find somewhere to hide so we can transform." I whispered and he snorted, taking off towards a small cave. As soon as he hid us someone rushed right past our hiding place and I grinned, slipping my amulet into the small indent. "Unlock the light." I whispered and as I transformed Quiksilva's scales turned bright white.

"Whoever it is picked the wrong team to mess with." Quiksilva growled and I grinned as he shot out from our hiding place, immediately racing after our pursuers.

Once I saw someone in top of a black dragon I focused, borrowing my dragon's energy to form a Mag Blast. Just as I was about to throw it the rider turned in their saddle and I stared at the Shadow Booster. In the blink of an eye I absorbed the energy, grunting a little as Decepshun in her Vysox form chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow Booster asked as Quiksilva walked over to stand beside Decepshun and I narrowed my eyes, arms crossed against my chest.

"I should be asking the same question. Why were you following us?" I replied, gripping the saddle again and he shook his head at me. "Well?"

"I was trying to keep you out of trouble, why else would I be here and not training?" Shadow Booster told me and I growled.

"We don't need your help." I snapped, Quiksilva moving past Decepshun only to pause when she held up a front paw, blocking him. "You too?"

"You're going to get hurt if you keep running off on your own like this. Stop being so stubborn and..." Shadow Booster began until I snarled.

"So I'm stubborn now? What, I can't do anything without your say so? Go back to the compound I don't need your help. We can do this on our own." I growled, Quiksilva pushing past Decepshun who growled at us. But I ignored her and her rider as we headed deeper into the wastelands. Sadly, Shadow Booster followed us and I sighed knowing he was just as stubborn as me so it was a waste of time trying to lose him.

"Rayne, talk to me. What's wrong with you?" Shadow Booster asked after following me for maybe half an hour and I sighed, looking straight ahead. "I thought you trusted me."

"I do but you think I can't do anything on my own." I replied, looking at Quiksilva when he snorted. "Sorry I meant the two of us. I'm stronger now and still you dont trust me."

"I do trust you I just don't want you getting hurt or worse. I've seen just how strong you are and I didn't say this before but...I'm impressed." Shadow Booster said and I blinked, looking directly at his face to tell if he was lying. He met my gaze with a slight grin and I managed a smile back. "Look if we work together maybe we can find...whatever it is you two are searching for."

"It's a bonemark, Hurricaynn's." I told him and he frowned, staring ahead for a moment.

"But Hurricaynn died before the original Beaucephalis and Dragon Booster changed all dragons back to black and gold. How is that even possible?" He asked me and I shrugged as we reached a small cave. "Do you know where the bonemark is?"

"No clue. Just wherever Bianca was buried." I answered, jumping from Quiksilva's back. "What?" I asked when Shadow Booster stared at me.

"So you have no idea where you're going? Figures." He said, jumping down and I stomped over to him.

"Do you have to be a jerk to me?" I growled, poking him in the chest as our dragons watched on. "First you want to help, saying you're impressed then you put me down."

"Searching for something that's lost in just stupid." Shadow Booster told me and I shoved him backwards, turning around before he could recover. "Okay do you have a scale lose or something? This always happens with you."

"Oh go stick your head in a Hydrag's nest!" I shouted at him as I headed into the cave, Quiksilva watching on with wide eyes. Giving Shadow Booster a glare he followed me, leaving both rider and dragon outside.

"She's a pain even for a Paynn." Shadow Booster grumbled as Decepshun chuckled. "I supposed she'll just get hurt if we don't go after her. Come on, girl." He sighed as Decepshun magged him.

"Why does he have to keep putting me down? Haven't I shown him just how strong I am since becoming a booster?" I said as Quiksilva moved deeper into the first cave we'd found and he snorted.

 **"He shouldn't be so quick to judge you. You are stronger."** Quiksilva told me and I grinned, glad at least one of my friends believed in me. **"I wonder where that bonemark is?"**

"I wish I knew. I know that it would be close to Bianca but where she is is anybodys guess." I replied, turning slightly in the saddle to see if I could spot anything that looked like a clue. Even when Shadow Booster showed up, actually offering to help we still had no idea where it was. After spending two hours searching I sighed, asking if it was time to give up.

 **"Hang on, isn't this bonemark important to you?"** Shadow Booster asked and I nodded, not meeting his eyes. **"Then why are you giving up?"**

"Because I have no idea what I'm doing. I came out here because I wanted to find the bonemark but I don't even know where to start looking. The wastelands are massive and it could be anywhere, in any of the ruins or a cave. Might as well be looking for an amulet buried in the ground." I muttered and Quiksilva looked up as I climbed from his back.

"Hey I spent ages trying to find my gauntlet but I didn't give up and neither should you." Shadow Booster said and I shook my head, arms at my sides. "Come on, you know you can find it."

"But you knew where your gauntlet was, the very top of a tower." I replied, hurriedly wiping at my eyes before I remembered I had a helmet on. "We'll never find it." When I started to sniff, tears streaking down my face Shadow Booster walked over to me. Standing behind me I felt his arms encircle my waist.

"I went through a lot more than you think. I had to fight the Dragon Booster and Drakkus to get to the top of that tower. It collapsed eventually and I spent even more time digging through the ruins before I finally found it. Did I give up?" Shadow Booster whispered as he rested his chin on top of my head.

"Yeah I guess you didn't." I sniffed and he grinned, kissing the top of my helmet. "Maybe we should take a break and...huh?" I whispered as my gauntlet started to glow. As I stared at it it glowed brighter and brighter until I winced, closing my eyes.

All of a sudden I was somewhere else and I stared as Shadow Booster raced past me, only it wasn't Moordryd but Xander. To my side I found Quiksilva who stared up at me then the rider and dragon who were almost out of view. Quickly, Quiksilva magged me and we took off after them. Pretty soon we came to a cave a lot like the one we were currently in, except it was lit up and as we hurried to catch up, Xander and his dragon slowed down into a walk.

Making sure not to be seen, Quiksilva and I kept our distance as we followed them and pretty soon we came to a fork. Without slowing down, Xander and Vysox went into the left one and we headed after them. I was worried when we lost sight of the pair for a minute until we heard a voice speaking and Quiksilva followed the sound soon finding Xander kneeling on the dirt floor.

As we watched he straightened, his dragon by his side as he gently ran his hand over a stone tablet.

"I wish I could have been there to protect you. All I can do now is help the Dragon Booster stop this war before more lives are lost forever. Rest in peace, Bianca and wait for the day I join you." Xander whispered and his dragon gently nuzzled him, her eyes looking at his face.

Poor Bianca and Hurricaynn, I thought as Vysox magged Xander. After they walked away I moved towards the headstone only to pause when something glowed nearby.

"Wonder what that is?" I muttered as I moved closer only for the light to keep getting brighter until I couldn't see. I shut my eyes tight as Quiksilva growled, closing his eyes. When the light faded I blinked rapidly to find Shadow Booster staring at me. "Huh, what's up?"

"I've been talking to you this whole time. You just zoned out." He explained as I shook my head. I gave him a quick explanation and he stared this time.

"The gauntlet showed me where the bonemark is. Where Bianca's buried so that's where were going." I sighed and Quiksilva snorted, heading deeper into the cave. "Well are you coming with us or staying here?" I called and Shadow Booster rolled his eyes, Decepshun following close behind.

Remembering the exact location of her final resting place we kept up a steady pace until Quiksilva slowed as he came to a fork in the cave. **"Which way was it, Rayne?"** Quiksilva asked as I looked from one side to the other. **"We're not lost, are we?"**

"Not lost exactly. I'm just not sure where we are." I answered and he snorted, trying not to laugh at me. "Fine then left." I grumbled and he paused, staring up at me.

"You don't know where to go, do you?" Shadow Booster asked and I tried to ignore Decepshun's grin. "Look I'll go down one path and you go through the other. At least one of them has to be the right path to the bonemark. Once one of us finds it we'll meet back here, okay?" He asked and I nodded. As he took the right path we took the left one and I secretly hoped I was right.

I soon discovered who was right as Quiksilva stepped into a well-lit wide open area and I grinned once I saw something glowing at the very back. "Is that it?" Quiksilva asked and I nodded as he started to head for what I assumed was a bonemark. But just as we reached the backwall I frowned, gently tugging on his saddle and he stopped. "What is it, Rayne?"

"That's...Bianca's..."I whispered, suddenly feeling my eyes welling as I saw a small headstone built into the wall. I climbed from the saddle and as I approached it I saw a square concrete slab set into the floor inches from my feet. "Oh Bianca."

Even for a grave built over three thousand years ago I could still see her name, etched into the stone headstone. Once I was standing before it I knelt, touching my hand to the writing as I felt fresh tears running down my cheeks. **"Here lies a courageous woman who will be sorely missed. Bianca, the booster of light."** Quiksilva read as I sniffed, wiping at my cheeks.

"I wonder why Xander wrote that she was the Light Booster?" I said only to frown when I realized why. "I suppose it doesn't matter after she...passed on."

 **"Not trying to sound cold but where is the bonemark?"** Quiksilva asked as I stood up.

"It must be here somewhere. I saw a glow nearby before the vision faded." I answered looking around until I saw a small indent just below the headstone, exactly the same size and shape of my amulet. "I wonder if..." I paused, gently tugging the amulet from my gauntlet and once we changed back I carefully placed the amulet in the indent. With a sudden scratching noise something opened up in the wall and with a grin I saw the bonemark, pure white and glowing as it slowly hovered. I was all set to reach for it when we both heard footsteps and Quiksilva growled as someone moved into our path.

Still growling, Quiksilva magged me. Before he could mag the bonemark the footsteps stopped and a large black and gold moved into view, a dragon-sized grin on his face and we relaxed.

"Beau, a little warning would have been nice." I sighed, climbing down from Quiksilva's back.

"Sorry, Rayne. But what exactly are you doing here? It's too dangerous." Dragon Booster answered as he leapt down and I frowned at him, arms crossed.

"We found the bonemark and now we're taking it home." I replied as I turned back to the bonemark. Just as I reached for it, Dragon Booster shouted a warning which I ignored. "It's fine. It won't hurt us." I told him and that's when he and Beau stared as my eyes began to glow a pale white. "It's kind of pretty." I whispered just as my fingers closed over it.

"Rayne, are you okay?" Quiksilva asked as I turned to him. Seeing my eyes glowing he growled, unsure as I approached him.

"Quiksilva, mag it." I asked him and when he shook his head I narrowed my eyes. In the blink of an eye I jammed the bonemark onto his forehead. He let out a roar before his eyes took on the same white glow as mine and as he raised his head, his wings emerged. "Good boy." I grinned as he magged me and as my friends watched his tail changed shaped a long blade resembling a scythe appearing from it. The bonemark took over completely, leaving us both glowing and I laughed when Beau growled at us.


	15. Chapter 15

"Rayne?" Dragon Booster said and I stopped laughing abruptly, turning to face him and he frowned.

"Huh how do you like us now? Now who's not strong enough to face Armeggaddon?" I grinned, eyes glowing as Quiksilva opened his mouth. Letting out a roar that shook the cave he sped straight at Beau, who just moved in time. As they stared we raced for the cave entrance not knowing someone else had just arrived.

"Finally. Maybe I should have stuck close to...Rayne?" He muttered as a pure white dragon and its rider raced past at a high speed. He caught a glimpse of Rayne's glowing eyes then they were gone, heading towards the exit. Just before he could race after us, Dragon Booster and Beau showed up and he narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?"

"Me? Why is the bonemark taking them over my fault?" Dragon Booster asked and Shadow Booster's eyes went wide. Not answering, Shadow Booster took off after the Light Booster and her dragon not even looking back. "Come on, Beau. We have to stop Rayne from going after Armeggaddon." He said and Beau growled, chasing after Decepshun.

I hadn't gotten far when I noticed someone chasing us and Quiksilva whirled around, snarling as Decepshun leapt into view. "Rayne, listen to me. You're letting the bonemark control you, fight it."

"Scared of us, huh?" I laughed as Quiksilva growled at Decepshun, pawing the ground. "We're going out there and I dare you to try and stop us." I added as Quiksilva turned to leave. When Decepshun launched herself at him, he dodged striking out with her with his edge of his tail. She let out a roar, thrown into the ground. Before she could right herself we took off, finally leaving that cave. "Let's find Armeggaddon. He's no match for us." I giggled as Quiksilva growled, just as eager to destroy the ancient warrior. for us, Dragon Booster and Shadow Booster chased us finally stopping when we reached the cave of the Muhorta.

Even then we didn't back down, knowing that the vampiric dragon was watching us from a few feet away. With the power of Hurricaynn's spirit taking over us both we narrowed our eyes and once I raised my hands above my head, both Decepshun and Beau skidded to a halt.

"Rayne, we're not the enemy." Shadow Booster called out ducking to avoid a Mag Claw aimed in his direction. "If I have to beat you up to get you to listen then so be it." He snapped, hands now glowing as Decepshun lent him her energy.

"Shadow Booster, stop! You're supposed to be helping her!" Dragon Booster as he watched us fighting. Not even paying them the slightest attention, Quiksilva lifted me into the air on a mag stream as I focused another Mag Claw. "They're as stubborn as each other." He said to Beau, who nodded.

"Back away before you get hurt!" I yelled as Shadow Booster dodged the Mag Claw, countering with one of his own. Lifting me above it, Quiksilva snarled at Decepshun. Sprinting for her they collided head first, both not giving an inch as their riders fought in mid-air. "I warned you!" I shouted, my right hand glowing and before he had time to react I aimed the Mag Rip straight at his chest.

"Shadow Booster, watch out!" Dragon Booster yelled a warning but he shouldn't have bothered as Shadow Booster landed back on Decepshun, the energy missing him. "Or not."

"Don't bother, Dragon Booster. Rayne's too stubborn to listen to reason." Shadow Booster commented and I paused, the Mag Blast vanishing as I stared at him. "Yeah you're too busy attacking your friends, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" I replied as Quiksilva eyed Decepshun, who pawed at the ground ready to fight. Instead of attacking me while I was distracted, Shadow Booster just leapt from his dragon's back. Giving him a questioning growl, she stared as he rubbed her snout.

"It's okay girl. Rayne's just confused." He whispered and she snorted, shaking her head as he headed my way. Only to stop in his tracks as I raised my hand again, aiming it towards him. "Rayne, listen to us. We're just trying to help you."

"Yeah the bonemark's messing with your head. It's too powerful." Dragon Booster agreed and I growled, launching the Mag Blast his way instead. Dodging, Beau frowned at his rider. "Uh maybe you should talk to her." He muttered as Shadow Booster frowned at him for a moment.

"Rayne, you're more powerful without that bonemark. You fought against Drakkus without needing it and you don't need it now. When we get to the academy..." He began until I shook my head, still angry but with my head slightly lowered.

"You mean you and your crew. There's no place for me there and everyone knows it." I answered, my hands now gripping Quiksilva's saddle. "Just leave me alone."

"That's not going to happen, not while you have that bonemark." Dragon Booster answered, sending a Mag Blast my way. I let out a scream as it flung me from my dragon's saddle onto the ground a short distance away. Furious, Quiksilva magged me onto his saddle before he charged at Beau.

"You'll pay for that!" I snapped as Quiksilva sped towards Beau. "Take this!" With a yell I focused again, sending a Mag Claw right at Dragon Booster. Which he dodged just in tie and Quiksilva sped past, ignoring Beau who blinked. "You're mine, Shadow Booster."

"Why is she angry at me?" Shadow Booster grumbled to Decepshun before he grabbed his Black Energy Drain Whip. "Oh scales, guess we have no choice." Just as we moved closer and closer, he attacked. Decepshun rushed towards us and Quiksilva grinned, eyes glowing as he heading towards her. But as we were about to collide Shadow Booster lauched his own attack and the whip hit my side ripping our mag energy away.

"Ugh!" I cried out, feeling myself slowly weaken while Quiksilva roared eyes shut. He shruggled against the drain and Shadow Booster increased it, ignoring the pained cries until Quiksilva finally toppled onto his side. Panting heavily, I fell from his saddle looking up when Dragon Booster headed towards us. "Let...me go." I gasped, trying to move.

"You need to stay down." Shadow Booster answered, only loud enough for me to hear. I soon couldn't even budge my head and he released us, moving the whip back to his saddle. "Rayne, Quiksilva needs to absorb the bonemark." He told me, kneeling beside me.

"He...can't. Its too powerful." I managed to whisper, closing my eyes only to feel a hand on my shoulder. "Shadow Booster?"

"That's a lie and you know it. Tell him, he's your dragon and he won't listen to anyone else." Dragon Booster said, standing beside Beau. With a gasp I somehow found the strength to stand, swaying a little as I looked towards Quiksilva. He roared, climbing to his feet but when I got closer he moved back snarling at me.

"Quiksilva, it's me. Rayne, your best friend." I whispered and he snapped his jaws, making me fall backwards. "Calm down, please." I whimpered as he moved towards me, head lowered and tail erect. "I'm your friend, don't you recognize me?" I asked, my eyes starting to well and he snorted. For a long moment we stared at each other and just as the first few tears began to fall from my eyes he frowned, leaning towards me. His jaws snapped shut and I yelped, only to feel his teeth on the back of my armor and after gently righting me he nuzzled my legs.

As we stared, me most of all, his head glowed and in the split second the bonemark merged with his forehead. I blinked as he snorted and then I let out a giggle, swayed on my feet and fell backwards moments later.


	16. Chapter 16

"Rayne?" Someone said and I just snorted, rolling over. When my face hit the dirt I winced opening my eyes to find a pair of amber ones staring at me. "Are you okay?"

"Uh...yeah?" I mumbled, sitting up only to fall backwards again. "Ow that hurt." I complained as Quiksilva rolled his eyes, leaning up and using his snout he helped me sit up.

"You're lucky you didn't get hurt worse." Shadow Booster said, arms crossed against his chest as I stumbled to my feet. "And stop glaring at me like." He added, giving me a grin.

"Hmph. I don't care what you say you can't ruin the fact we came back with all of the amulets and Hurricaynn's bonemark." I shot back, leaning against Quiksilva's back. "Now I don't know about you guys, and girl, but I'm going back to Penn Stables. I need to tell Connor about our discovery." I told them and Quiksilva magged me, noticing how badly I was shaking.

"Hold on tight." He warned and I made sure to keep a firm grip on the handles of the saddle as he took off, followed by Dragon Booster and Shadow Booster. It soon became a race and for the first time we came in third, though I think that had more to do with me being injured than Quiksilva being slow. As the Penn Stables came into view our dragons skidded to a halt and I grinned, panting a little as Connor and Lance came running from the house.

"Did you bring back the bonemark?" Lance asked the moment he reached my dragon and I nodded, leaping down. Only to stumble before Dragon Booster caught me and I gave him a grateful smile. As Dragon Booster helped me towards the house, his arm wrapped around my shoulders both Connor and Lance followed.

"Maybe you should rest." Connor suggested as he followed us into the house. I took that to heart and a few minutes later I lay on the bed back in the spare room, now in my street clothes. "So how did you overcome the bonemark?" He asked, standing at the foot of the bed.

"With a lot of effort. Hurricaynn's spirit took complete control over me then Quiksilva. If it wasn't for Artha and Moordryd we would have gone after Armeggaddon." I answered and Lance's eyes went wide.

"Drac." He whispered and I grinned, sitting up.

"Actually not so drac. If your brother and Moordryd hadn't snapped us out of it, we probably would have taken him on. Not the best idea we've had." I replied, making myself comfortable and that's when Moordryd chuckled.

"You wouldn't be here so stop messing around." He told me and I narrowed my eyes, annoyed that he'd spoiled my good mood. "I'm only telling you the truth."

"You didn't have to be so mean about it. After everything we went through you could try being a little nicer to me." I answered, getting a snort and an eyeroll for my trouble. "Hmph."

"We'll leave you to rest. I'm sure Quiksilva could use one as well." Connor said and I nodded, having watched Quiksilva head towards the stables. "Don't worry I'll check on him."

"Thanks." I said, rubbing at my eyes as everyone left. Only Moordryd remained in the doorway as I lay back and when he moved towards the bed I frowned. "What, staying behind to lecture me some more? Because I've heard enough."

"I was going to offer to bring you something to eat but if that's how you're going to treat me..." Moordryd trailed off with a grin when my eyes went wide.

"You'd do that for me? Thanks...Paynn in the rear." I replied, letting out a giggle when he dove onto the bed landing beside me. Before I could move he wrapped his arms around my stomach, holding me in place while he brushed a kiss against the base of my neck.

"You're the pain in the rear but I guess I could forgive your shortcomings." Moordryd answered and I turned my head slightly, frowning. "I'm guessing that look means I said something bad?"

"Yes you did. Why do you always have to make fun of me? I'm trying to get better as the Light Booster and it hurts when you put me down all the time." I sighed, tunring away.

"When do I...oh right. Look I'm sorry okay? The fact is I do that so you'll take being a booster seriously. You could get seriously hurt if you make a mistake, especially when you and Quiksilva wanted to fight Armeggaddon." He explained and I snorted this time, not even looking at him. "Rayne, look at me." He sighed and I rolled over, now facing him.

"All those visions I had of Bianca and Xander told me that I needed to train more, race more and you think that I think this is a game?" I whispered and he opened his mouth only to close it. "This isn't a game to me, it's life or death. Bianca died trying to prevent a war and I'm going to finish what she started." I answered, staring straight into his eyes.

"Okay that was an impressive speech. Too bad I didn't understand most of it." Moordryd said and I started to glare only to see hs lips curl up into a smile and I managed a tiny grin.

"Paynn in the rear." I grumbled, closing my eyes just as Moordryd kissed my forehead.

"Hey Rayne." Moordryd said but I just snuggled against his chest, slowly falling asleep and he sighed. "Always does that." He whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I was enjoying the well deserved rest until something bumped the pillow beside me. I tried to ignore it, curling up until I felt a hand shaking my right shoulder and I groaned my eyes slowly opening to find Moordryd and Lance standing beside the bed.

"What's...going on?" I mumbled, wishing I could fall back asleep until I saw a frown on Moordryd's face. That woke me fast and I sat up, staring at the pair as they looked towards the door. "Is it Quiksilva?"

"He's acting...strange." Lance answered as I climbed from the bed, moving quickly towards the doorway as soon as my feet hit the carpet.

"We're going with you." Moordryd announced as I raced outside only to pause when I heard Quiksilva growling. Rushing into the stable where I'd last seen him I stopped abruptly, staring as he pawed the ground.

"Quiksilva?" I whispered and he looked up, staring at me. "What's wrong boy?" I asked, moving towards him and he snorted moving away.

 **It's Hurricaynn...I can hear his voice in my head** , he growled forgetting I couldn't hear him and he sighed. **He's calling me,** he snorted as he rushed towards me. If Moordryd hadn't grabbed me I would have been trampled and as we fell hard onto the dusty floor I watched my best friend run away, magging his saddle as he raced away.

"Quiksilva, come back!" I shouted, climbing to my feet but he didn't pay me any attention. "What have I done to him?" I whispered, instinctively reaching towards my gauntlet only to feel a hand on my arm. "Moordryd?"

"You can't go rushing after him alone. I'll go with you, even if this is a bad idea." Moordryd said and I nodded, silently grateful. Hurrying towards Decepshun he climbed onto her back and giving me a grin she magged me. "Hold on tight." He warned before she took off running and I kept a firm grip on Moordryd's waist as she took off after my dragon.

 _Why did I leave Rayne behind_ , Quiksilva thought as he sped through the wastelands of Loan. But he couldn't slow down even if he wanted to, the voice in his head taking control as soon as he tried. Unable to control his movements he raced towards a temple a short distance away, unaware that he was being followed by two wraith dragons.

"Where are you going my stolen dragon?" Word whispered as he watched the black draconium dragon running along the ground, leaving footprints in his wake. "Follow him my wraiths, I want to know why he's there."

Letting out twin screeches they sped up, keeping Quiksilva within eyeshot. Pretty soon they saw him shot into a set of ruins and they followed without hesitation, neither aware that they themselves were being watched.

"Wraiths. Why would my father be following Quiksilva?" Moordryd muttered, looking through his Binocs as I sat behind him.

"Who cares about that? We have to get my friend back." I pointed out and he frowned, tunring slightly in the saddle. "What?"

"We can't just rush after him without thinking first. This is how you two ended up in this mess in the first place." Moordryd answered and I growled, leaping down from Decepshun's back. "Rayne, don't be reckless...wait!" He called out as I hurried towards the temple, not even paying the slightest attention to him. "Not again." He muttered as Decepshun stared at him.

"Jerk, thinks he knows everything." I muttered as I reached for my amulet only to stop. "Wait I don't need to be the Light Booster to find Quiksilva." Putting the amulet back into my pocket I started to run and a few minutes later I found large footprints. "Hah!" I grinned, following them until I came across the ruins of a large temple and without hesitating I raced inside.

Finding myself in darkness I took a single step only to trip, falling onto the hard ground. As I lay there, groaning from the pain of my bruised knees I heard a click and the doorway I'd just walked through started to close. I had a few seconds to decide what to do and in the end I chose to keep searching for my dragon, the door immediately locking behind me. "Guess I had no choice now. Now where's the light switch?" I whispered and that's exactly when I saw a glow coming from the wall a short distance away. "Much better."

I slowly made my way towards the glow, being very careful where I stepped until I heard another sound. This one sounded very close and very familar, a roar that made the floor shake.

"Quiksilva?" I called but he didn't respond so I swallowed, moving quicker and deeper into the temple. As I followed the sound of his roar as it echoed I began to wonder just why he'd run away like that. It has something to do with that bonemark, I thought as I walked further and further away from the entrance. "I should never have forced him to absorb it." I muttered, swallowing the lump in my throat. "But I caused this and it's up to me to fix this." I added, narrowing my eyes as I started to run not noticing someone watching me from a short distance away.

I had only just reached a small encave when a loud roar startled me and I jumped, turning around as a dragon leapt into view. His head down, Quiksilva growled at me and I took a step back. "Quiksilva?" I whispered and he lifted his head, eyes narrowed at me.

 _Leave me alone_ , he growled and when I reached up to rub his snout he snapped at me. I jumped back, fighting to control my heartbeat as it threatened to burst out of my chest. _Just...go away_ , he growled turning around but I quickly stepped closer, wrapping both arms around his neck. He tried to shake me off until I buried my face in his neck.

"Please...don't run. I'm sorry I did this to you." I whimpered, sobbing and he shifted as I hugged him tighter. I refused to let go and eventually he snorted. I lifted my head, tears streaking my face as he stared at me.

 _You can come with me if you stop crying_ , he snorted as he magged me. I didn't have a single clue what he said but I held on tight as he ran through the temple, only stopping when we arrived at a stone pillar. _This is where the voice led me_ , he growled magging me to the ground. Without looking back at me he moved towards the pillar, stopping only to place his right paw on the panel in front of it.

"What is it?" I whispered, my eyes widening as his own glowed bright white. Watching closely I saw the pillar open, revealing something that seemed to glow. After Quiksilva magged it it unfolded to cover his head, legs above the knee and the base of his tail to the tip. "Is that...armor? It's beautiful."

Quiksilva let out a sudden growl and when he lowered his head his eyes changed again.

"Quiksilva? What's going on?" I whispered and he gently nudged my gauntlet, snorting. "You want me to transform? Well...okay." I sighed as I removed the amulet from my pocket. "Unlock the light!" I shouted, my body levitating as the ancient white armor enveloped me. As soon as I landed, my boots hitting the ground, Quiksilva started to talk. Only it wasn't his voice I heard.

 **"Can you understand me now, young one?"** He growled, eyes staring into mine and I took a step back. **"Do not be afraid, I mean you no harm."** He chuckled and I frowned, eyes narrowed.

"Are you Hurricaynn?" I asked and he nodded, watching as I took a single step towards him. "But didn't you...pass away a long time away?"

 **"Yes but my spirit lingered. I gave my life to protect Bianca but even that wasn't enough. I just wish she had stayed with Xander and not run off to stop Armeggaddon. I tried to tell her he was dangerous but she just wouldn't listen."** Hurricaynn sighed and I reached up, giving his snout a gentle rub. **"Bianca used to do that too."** He snorted and I grinned.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your rider. I want to save my friends but I don't know how. I'm not strong enough and I can't even race." I told him and he nudged me, shaking his head.

 **"You are, you just don't believe it. I can see through Quiksilva's memories and he believes in you as do I. I borrowed his body to talk to you so you would understand why you need to work with him and your friends to stop another war. This world needs you...especially that rider on the black dragon."** He told me, chuckling when I blushed under my helmet.

"He doesn't need me. Moordryd's too stubborn to rely on anyone other than himself. Well maybe Decepshun and that's it." I replied and he shook his head again, clearly not convinced.

 **"I know he does, just like Xander cared for my Bianca. Though I didn't believe that he was trustworthy at first. Train with him, let him teach you and you'll do fine. That armor I showed Quiksilva is mine, forged by the Dragon Priests over three thousand years ago to protect and focus my Mag energy. Use it well."** He growled, lifting his head. As I watched his eyes changed back to amber and just for a moment I heard a sigh, his voice thanking me before it too vanished.

Quiksilva snorted, shaking his body and when I stared at him he gave me a grin. "Are you..you again?" I asked and he leant close, knocking me on my rear before he licked my face. "Okay, okay! I know it's you now!" I laughed, pushing him away so I could stand. "So should we find Paynn in the rear?" I asked and he magged me, starting to head back the way we came.

 _"Oh right. The door's locked tight isn't it?"_ He sighed and I shrugged, getting a frown in response. _"That doesn't really help you know."_ He muttered and I giggled, looking from one end of the room to the next until I spotted a carving in the wall. I pointed to it and once Quiksilva noticed he moved towards it, pausing once we saw what it was.

"It looks a little like a dragon. Wonder why?" I whispered as he stood perfectly still. His body glowing he sent a blast of Mag energy at the carving and I grinned as a click echoed through the cave. "Nice work, 'silva. You can do this."

 _"I could use some help, Rayne."_ He muttered and I nodded, raising my hands in front of me. When they glowed I sent my Mag energy towards the wall and as we both watched, focusing more on the Mag energy than anything else, the wall shifted revealing another path. Once the path opened up completely we both stopped, the Mag energy vanishing as I let out a breath. _"That took a lot out of me."_ He panted and I gasped, giving him a slight head nod.

"Me..too. Come on, let's get out of here. I think I can speak for us both when I say I've had enough of caves and temples." I muttered, Quiksilva chuckling as he started for the newly opened pathway.

"Where is she?" Moordryd growled as Decepshun wandered the wastelands. After losing sight of his girlfriend they spent the next few hours searching for us, eventually finding a set of footprints which led nowhere. "You know I'm seriously considering dumping her if this is what I have to go through." He grumbled, climbing down and I grinned as Quiksilva snuck up behind him.

"Anyone I know?" I said, giggling when he jumped. "You know you've actually pretty easy to sneak up on." I grinned as his eyes narrowed at me.

"Where have you been?" Moordryd asked only to frown again once he saw the white armor magged to Quiksilva's back. "What is that?"

"It's dragon armor, a gift from Hurricaynn." I replied, thinking back to the moment I first saw the armor cover my dragon. "Bet you've never seen anything like it, huh?"

"No and neither has my father. Nice, painting a target on your back." Moordryd replied and I snorted, climbing onto Quiksilva's back again. "Where you going now?"

"Back to Penn Stables of course. At least they'll appreciate our efforts unlike you." I muttered but before we could leave Decepshun moved in front of us, cutting off the path.

"Look I'm impressed but it's dangerous to have that armor in full view of everyone." Moordryd told me and I grinned as the armor glowed. As we both watched the armor retracted, transforming into a small piece of pure white gear a little bigger than my hand.

"No problem, Paynn in the butt." I laughed as his cheeks turned red. "Race you!" I called out, Quiksilva moving past Decepshun. When he took off running, his paws a blur, I had a huge smile on my face as I heard Decepshun running after us.


	17. Chapter 17

It wasn't too long before Quiksilva suggested I change back to my street clothes and even though I wanted to talk to him some more, it was a good idea. Unless I wanted someone other than my friends to put two and two together, finding out just who the woman in the white armor was.

"So how close are you to the Dragon Academy?" I asked once Quiksilva slowed to a walk and Moordryd grinned. "That good, huh?"

"First place and with only one race left before the end of the racing season. That spot's as good as mine." Moordryd answered and I frowned at him, head turning back to face the road. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really." I answered at first and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay if you really want to know...I'm going to miss training with you. If you get into the academy of course." I quickly added and Quiksilva snorted, glancing up at me for a moment.

"I remember telling you you could come too. What, did you think I'd leave you behind or something?" He answered and I sighed, slowly shaking my head. "Then what's the problem?"

"I didn't earn my way in. You did and Cain too. Plus you have all the members of the Dragon Eyes to chose from so why take me?" I whispered the last few words, biting my lower lip and Moordryd rolled his eyes.

"Maybe because I want to?" Moordryd told me but I just shook my head. "Okay what's wrong now?"

"I can't race and believe me I've tried. Plus Swayy and Blarre hate me." I added, my face heating up when I realized I'd said that out aloud. Hearing a chuckle my face burned but for another reason entirely and my head whipped around, my eyes glaring daggers at my boyfriend. "Why is that funny?"

"They don't hate you, they just think you're with me because I'm rich." Moordryd answered, Decepshun now walking beside my dragon and I blinked. "My father is the owner of Paynn Incorporated and he makes the best battle gear on the planet."

"Drac..." I whispered and he laughed out loud this time, making me blush. "Okay I get it now but I'm not with you because of that, I just want you to know that."

Instead of answering, Moordryd leant close and eyes went wide when he brushed his lips against my cheek. Unable to speak my face stayed red and he grinned. "Race you back to the compound." He told me and Decepshun grinned, rushing forward so suddenly I shook my head.

"We can't let him win." I told Quiksilva who chuckled before he dug his claws in before he shot forward, almost unsaddling me. I grabbed hold of the handles of his saddle, a giggle escaping as I leaned forward. Together we chased after our friends, both enjoying ourselves.

By the time we reached the Dragon Eyes compound, Moordryd and Decepshun were already waiting for us both with a slight grin on their faces.

"Yeah, you two beat us...with a head start." I told them and Moordryd crossed his arms, giving me a raised eyebrow in response. "Anyway has there been any sign of Drakkus or Armeggaddon?"

"Why would you want to know that? They're too powerful." Cain answered, walking from the stable and I shrugged not really answering him.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Probably better this way so you two can concentrate on getting into the Dragon Academy." I replied, brushing my fringe out of my face. "Um not to be a pain but could you make me something to eat, Cain? I'm starving." I added, everyone nearby hearing my stomach growl. I blushed as Cain burst out laughing and even Moordryd chuckled, obviously finding everything funny. "Hah hah but I went through a lot find Quiksilva so be quiet." I growled, heading towards the stables with Quiksilva in tow. Even he let out a growl, laughing along with my friends but I just rolled my eyes at him.

Cain did bring me something to eat a short time later, a wonderful smelling (and tasting) stew which I finished in record time. As he left with the now empty bowl I settled into my temporary home at the Dragon Eyes compound.

"Feels good to be back...even if it's not really home." I whispered, biting my lower lip to keep my tears at bay. What I didn't know was that someone nearby had overheard me and as I lay under my blanket, tears threatening to spill over my cheeks, I heard footsteps approaching my room. "Who's there?" I hissed only to hear a familar voice and I relaxed.

"If you don't keep quiet you'll wake everyone up." Moordryd whispered, appearing in the doorway and I sighed motioning him inside my room. "What's wrong?" He asked the moment he caught sight of a single tear that escaped down my right cheek. After closing the door he stepped towards my bed and I sighed, looking at the blanket.

"I...I'm homesick." I answered as he sat on the edge of the bed and without realizing it he was soon lying next to me. "I must sound like a wimp right now."

"It's okay to be homesick. You are a long way from home." Moordryd answered, cringing the moment I let out a sinffle. "Oh scales...I didn't mean that." He whispered, quickly sitting up and after wrapping an arm around my shoulders he stared as I blinked back at him.

"Then...why say it?" I whimpered, eyes closing as I fought the heartache I felt being separated from my family. "I was trying not to think about where they are or what they must be going through and you just reminded me."

"I really didn't mean it." Moordryd quickly whispered, glancing at the door and I finally sighed. Using his remaining hand he arkwardly ran his fingers through my hair in an effort to calm me. Which worked a little too well when I soon dozed off in his arms and he glanced up at the ceiling, not completely sure what to do now. After a minute he lay back, arms still wrapped around me and I unconsciously snuggled against him. "At least you've stopped crying." He muttered and I made a snorting noise, earning myself a chuckle.

Time passed and I struggled awake, finding someone curled up beside me. For a few seconds I didn't know who it was then my eyesight cleared and I found Moordryd lying next to me, eyes closed and with his mouth hanging open. It took all of my self-control not to disolve into a fit of giggles though when he snorted I lost it. My giggling soon woke him and he blinked awake, pale grey eyes soon focusing on me.

"Why did you have to wake me?" He grumbled, yawning and I grinned whispering something. "I do not snore." He growled but I just shook my head, getting a eye narrowing for my trouble.

"Sorry if you can't handle the truth, Paynn in the butt." I giggle and he rolled his eyes at me. "I'm just teasing don't act so surprised."

"You seem a little happier." Moordryd commented as we lay beside each other and I gave him a grin, my head resting against his chest. "Look I'm sorry I mentioned home...oh scales."

"No it's okay. I'm grateful that you took me in when I didn't have anywhere to go." I answered, feeling his fingers brush my cheek.

"Well it was more Decepshun than anything but you're welcome." He said, cupping my chin and I turned my head slightly. "I wanted to ask you something. What happened in that cave?"

"I'm not entirely sure but I spoke to Hurricaynn." I explained and Moordryd stared, eyebrow raised and I sighed. "I still find it hard to believe but it's all true. I wouldn't have that armor if I was lying." I added and he quickly lowered his eyebrow.

"Yeah I guess you're right...for once." He joked and I rolled my eyes this time, giving his ribs a poke. "But on a more serious note there's something I wanted to tell you about Quiksilva."

"That your father wants him back?" I asked and he shook his head slightly, his arm drapped across my stomach. "Then what is it?"

"He's a descendant of Vysox, the original Shadow Booster's dragon." Moordryd explained and I blinked, eyes staring directly into his. "I only just found out when I read Bianca's journal."

"Wait a second that could only be true if...Vysox was pregnant?" I whispered, sitting up as I tried to process that piece of information. "But that could mean that Hurricaynn was her mate."

"That's what I figured out when I took a look into the Psi class dragons my parents bred for the Dragon Eyes. Apparently her pups were pure Black Draconium dragons mixed with pure white dragons which explains why Quiksilva changes coloring when you transform. He's a direct descendant of the Light Booster and Shadow Booster's dragons."

"Drac..." I whispered as he sat up, watching my reaction. Too caught up with this new revelation I didn't even see him there until he gripped my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze and I almost fell from the bed. "Whoa!" I yelped as he kept a firm grip on my shoulder, keeping me upright.

"Calm down would you?" He grinned and I frowned, arms crossed against my chest until he gave my cheek a quick kiss. "Anyway it's getting late and you should be asleep."

"What about you? Don't you have a race?" I shot back, eyes narrowed and his lips curled up. I wasn't sure what to think when he rose from the bed, turning his back on me and I grinned lying back against the pillows. Of course just as I was falling asleep Moordryd couldn't resist giving me one last kiss before he turned in himself.

The next morning I stirred awake to a gentle tapping on my bedroom door. "Come in." I called out, coughing to clear my throat as Rancydd peered inside. "Relax I'm decent."

"That's not...look Moordryd wants you and Quiksilva at the racetrack today. It's the last race to choose the rider who gets into the Dragon Academy." He explained, his cheeks only slightly red and I nodded. Climbing from the bed I hurried to the bathroom, making sure I looked presentable before I joined Raynccd in the corridor. "Are we going or what?" He asked and I rolled my eyes, giving him a quick nod.

After following him outside Quiksilva rushed over, making my effort to fix my hair completely null and void when he licked my face. After Rancydd had a good laugh at my expense, Quiksilva magged me and we set out for the racetrack. It didn't take too long to find Moordryd and Artha already staring daggers at each other and I gave Quiksilva a quick glance.

"Guys, it's the last race so try and be civil to each other for once." I sighed and both guys blinked at me before Artha cracked a grin.

"Civil? Where did you learn a word like that?" He laughed and even Moordryd chuckled at that.

"Never mind about me, can't you two go five minutes without attacking each other?" I asked and they both turned their heads slightly. "I didn't think so. Come on, boy. Let's go watch this train wreak of a race." I muttered as he walked past the two finalists.

I soon found Kitt and Parmon waiting for us and as I leapt from Quiksilva's back, I heard another argument break out. Though it was Moordryd and Artha this time but Connor and Word. _If they're anything like their sons this could go one forever,_ I thought as Quiksilva and I headed towards the fighting adults.

But just as I reached them, eyes narrowed as I began to wonder just what would make two grown men act like children, I heard a yell. I'm not sure who it was though it didn't matter as something struck me, leaving me blinded and helpless as I struck the cold floor beneath me.

I gasped, suddenly unable to get any air into my lungs and as I lay there I heard a cold voice laughing at me. I somehow found the strength to move my head only to let out an ear-splitting scream as Armeggaddon loomed over me, his hands glowing as he prepared to unleash a powerful Mag attack on my already broken body. The next scream never came as everything went white.


	18. Chapter 18

"Rayne?" Moordryd whispered as I sat up so fast I tumbled from the bed. Gasping, my heart beating so fast I thought it would rip out from my chest, I lay in a crumbled heap on the bedroom floor as Moordryd quickly reached my side. "What's the matter?"

"Armeggaddon attacked me and...where is he?" I growled, struggling to sit up. When Moordryd fixed me with a stare, pale grey eyes on me I slowly blinked.

"What are you talking about? I could hear you crying in your sleep and I came to check." Moordryd asked as he helped me to my feet, watching as I climbed back onto the bed. "Was it a nightmare?"

"I guess it was. I was at the track, watching as your dad and Connor argued then someone struck me with a Mag Claw and the next thing I knew, Armeggaddon was standing over me. He launched another attack and then...I woke screaming I guess." I told him, shoulders quivering. "Sorry for waking you." I whispered, arms wrapped around me.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway I'm in my room just down the hall if you need me." Moordryd said, brushing a kiss against my forehead. I gave him a slight nod, not letting him know how badly that nightmare had shaken me.

He has enough to worry about without me adding to it, I thought as I lay back. Before I realized it was morning and I groaned, trying to hide under the blanket.

"Oh no you don't. You're coming to see me race and that's final." Moordryd chuckled, leaning over my bed. When he pulled back the blanket I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're a Paynn in the butt, you know that?" I mumbled, letting out a yawn and he sighed as I sat up.

"So I've been told. I'll see you later." Moordryd answered as he walked towards the door leaving me alone for once. Too excited to sleep I quickly straightened my clothes and hair before I rushed outside to meet Moordryd, only to find him already gone and I frowned.

"Could have waited but I guess that was too much to ask." I muttered as Quiksilva wandered out to meet me, a saddle already magged to his back. "Come on boy, let's find Moordryd." I said and he knelt so I could climb up onto his back. As soon as I was settled we headed for the racetrack to meet our friends and to watch the final race for the academy.

Too focused on my nightmare I didn't even notice when we arrived at the track though I looked up, startled when Kitt called out to me. I tried to pretend I hadn't jumped as I climbed from Quiksilva's back though my dragon couldn't resist letting out a chuckle.

"Very funny wiseguy." I grumbled as I rubbed my forehead and he snorted, grinning at me as I headed over to Kitt and Parmon. Both standing beside their dragons I saw them frowning and I sighed, knowing something was up. "What's going on?"

"It's Artha. He went after Moordryd as the Dragon Booster, they got into a fight and..." Kitt explained just as Artha walked out to join us. Or to be more acturate he limped out, Beau at his side as he headed for us. If Beau hadn't been at his side when he stumbled, Artha would have fallen.

"Let me guess; you got yourself hurt and on the biggest match of your life. Drac, just drac." I muttered, arms crossed as I glared at Artha. Surprised, he stared at me one hand pressed against the right side of his ribs.

"Why are you being a jerk?" Kitt asked me and I rolled my eyes, stomping past Artha who turned his head slightly to look at Kitt. "Don't ask me why she's acting like Paynn." She sighed as she moved to Artha's side, supporting him with an arm around his shoulders.

"Are all guys seriously this stupid? Getting into a fight and coming out second best, as usual." I grumbled, heading into the Dragon Eyes tent until Quiksilva grabbed my jacket. "Okay what is your problem now? He's an idiot who should have been more careful and now he'll have to forfeit the game."

 _You should be more mindful of what you say_ , Quiksilva snorted as he released his grip on me. But I just shook my head, arms crossed against my chest and he rolled his head. _Is something bothering you?_

"I didn't mean to be so mean but it just slipped out." I told him and he snorted again, gently nuzzling my legs. Distracted, I rubbed his snout. "I don't know why I'm acting like this."

"Maybe because you're afraid he'll leave you behind. You should be." Swayy grinned as she walked over, Blarre not far behind her. "What guy would want a rider who can't even race?"

"Just shut up. Anyway what's it to you? Jealous that I'm dating him?" I shot back and Swayy stared at me for a few seconds, making me think I'd won. Then she and Blarre began to giggle and I glared, hoping they wouldn't notice how badly they were upsetting me.

"Not for much longer. From what I've heard the girls at the Dragon Academy are more on his level. And so are we so what makes you think he'll stay with you once he gets in?" Blarre told me and just for a moment I couldn't stop my lower lip from quivering. "I knew it! You're afraid he'll dump you and leave you for some other girl."

"That's not true!" I shouted and they started to laugh again, clearly enjoying my misery. Without thinking my left hand started to glow and that stopped them in their tracks, each taking a step back as their laughter stopped abruptly.

"That's enough, Rayne." Connor's voice echoed through the tent and I whirled around, my hand still glowing. When he frowned at me, slowly shaking his head I glared at him. "Violence isn't the answer."

"Just back off. You're not my father." I growled, Mag energy vanishing as I stormed towards the flap of the tent. Not even looking up I walked right on by Connor, my dragon staring as I headed away from the track. I didn't get far when he blocked my path, having seen my bottom lip quivering. "Everyone hates me." I whispered and he snorted, nudging my leg.

 _Rayne, don't cry they're just teasing you_ Quiksilva growled. He frowned as soon as I started to sob, falling to my knees. He moved close and I buried my face in his neck, a low growl rising from his throat as I sobbed. _Moordryd would never leave you._

"I...I'm sorry, boy. I know they're right about me being worthless." I whimpered as I rose from the ground. "Maybe after the race ends I'll tell Moordryd...we can't be together." I whispered and he snorted.

 _I don't believe that for a second but I'll go with you anywhere,_ he growled as he led me towards the base of the stands. Taking a seat as far away from any spectators I watched as Quiksilva lay beside me, blocking the way but I didn't care and neither did he. It wasn't long until the battle for the only spot into the Dragon Academy began though as I soon discovered it wasn't a race but a match in something called Drag Ball.

This is pretty cool, I thought and as if he could hear my thoughts Quiksilva snorted. His head resting against my right leg he grinned enjoying the match as much as I was. From what I could understand the game was played with two players on each team, neither player allowed to use Mag attacks but gear changes were fine.

But even with Artha's skills I could see him constantly clutching his side and I began to wonder just what had happened to his ribs. Though I soon focused on something else when Quiksilva suddenly growled and ignoring the nearest spectator's attempts to shush him, I leant in close to my dragon.

"What is it, boy?" I whispered and he growled again, climbing to his feet. "Something on the track?" I asked and he stared at me, eyes wide for a moment before he quickly nodded. "Stay here." I told him and without thinking I raced onto the track just as something struck Desepshun and Beau, sending both dragons flying. Stunned, they lay there as Artha and Moordryd hit the ground hard.

Concerned, I raced onto the track just as something stomped past me and as I felt the breeze I growled. A wraith, I thought blocking out the sounds of my friends shouting at me to stop as I shot towards Artha and Moordryd. I never even saw the dragon as it slammed into me but I did feel the impact, knocking me up into the air. When I came down hard my left hand hit the ground first and seconds after I heard the crack. I let out a scream, in agony as I cradled my hand against my chest. In less than a minute I fell to my knees just as footsteps rushed towards us. I blacked out just as someone knelt before me, reaching for my collapsing body.

"Rayne, can you hear us?" Someone asked and I groaned, unable to open my eyes. "At least she's still alive." The same voice added and I heard a quiet chuckle.

"Rayne can hear you, you know that right?" Someone muttered and I managed a weak laugh. "And she's laughing at you."

"I...can hear you...guys." I whispered, shifting my head slightly. Seconds later I passed out to the sounds of very faint laughter. Time passed and I stirred as someone stroked my cheek, eyes fluttering open to find a welcome face peering at mine.

"Hey." Moordryd said, sitting beside me and I grinned. "I wouldn't move if I were you. You're hurt."

"How...did that happen?" I asked, eyes slightly unfocused and he sighed. "Wait...a wraith?"

"Yes a wraith. How could you be so reckless?" Moordryd scolded, eyebrow narrowing and I sniffed so suddenly he paused. "Oh not the tears again."

"You're so...mean. I protected you and Penn...so I could get yelled at." I whimpered and he shook his head, one hand stroking my cheeks as the tears leaked from my eyes.

"Hey I'm sorry but I just got scared. After you got knocked down you just collapsed and no one could get you to respond. I started to think..." Moordryd trailed off as I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry...Paynn in the butt." I whispered, trying to move my left hand and I hissed from the pain ripping through me. "What's...wrong with me?"

"Oh I don't know; a broken left hand and more bruises than I've ever seen on one person at any one time. How does that sound?" Moordryd answered, gently lifting my left hand and I stared as it came into view. Bandaged from wrist to fingertips I stared at my hand, shock etched onto my face. "It looks worse than it is, trust me."

"But it's broken. That means...I can't race." I whispered and he cracked a grin. "What's so funny?"

"You couldn't race before so how is that stopping you?" Moordryd said immediately frowning when I growled at him. "Now what's the problem?"

"You're a real jerk, you know that?" I snapped and he sighed as I lay back. "Why I'm surprised I don't know." I added, managing a tiny grin. "What happened?"

"My father set a wraith on Artha. I blocked it from hurting him...anymore and now we're both going to the Dragon Academy." Moordryd told as I closed my eyes. Only to suddenly blink awake when that finally hit me.

"Wait...so you two tied?" I asked and he shrugged though I could see the smallest smile appear on his lips. "Let me be the first to say congrats."

"Thanks. Oh and before you ask you're going with me." Moordryd replied, arms crossed as I frowned up at him.

"I don't think Swayy and Blarre will like that...not that I care what they think about me." I answered, shifting my head as I made myself comfortable.

"Actually after your little 'stunt' during the Drag Ball game they've changed their minds." Artha answered for Moordryd, appearing just inside the tent. "How are you feeling?" He asked, ignoring Moordryd's frown as he stepped towards my bed.

"You sure you should be walking around? Aren't you hurt?" I asked, attempting to sit up until Moordryd's hand on my shoulder pushed me back.

"Yeah but I'll heal. Eventually." Artha answered, frowning at Moordryd and I sighed. "No thanks to him."

"No fighting otherwise get out the pair of you." I growled fighting the urge to giggle when they both stared at me, eyes wide. "I'm stick of you two constantly bickering, like a couple of kids."

"Hey." Lance suddenly piped up as he, Parmon and Kitt appeared inside the tent this time and that did it. As I started to giggle, my right hand pressed over my mouth, everyone started at me then Moordryd who just shrugged.

"Don't mind her." He muttered, rolling his eyes as I continued to giggle. A few minutes later everyone except Moordryd and I left, the latter wanting to keep an eye on me just in case I was in worse shape than I let on. At least that's what he told me as I slipped into a light doze, unaware that another set of eyes was watching me.


	19. Chapter 19

_I hope she's okay_ , Quiksilva growled as his head moved from inside the tent.

"Relax, Quiksilva." Moordryd told him, emerging from the tent. "Rayne's going to fine once her hand heals." He added, giving the black draconium dragon a snout rub.

 _That's a relief_ , Quiksilva growled watching as Moordryd moved past him. _Wait a second did he say her hand?_

 _Yes he did, try and keep up_ Decepshun growled as she lay outside the tent. Giving her a snort, Quiksilva went in search of a drink. But just as he found a water trough and was lowering his head to take a drink, he thought he heard something.

Lifting his head he looked back towards the tent Moordryd had left a short time ago. But the noise ceased and he snorted, returning to his drink. No longer thirsty he started for Rayne's tent only for Decepshun to block his path.

 _What are you doing,_ Quiksilva asked until she shook his head and he blinked. _Okay what is your problem,_ he growled at her.

 _Rayne needs to rest, not to have you poking your big head in there_ Decepshun snorted. Annoyed, Quiksilva lowered his head amber eyes glowing until Artha and Beau walked over.

"Hey boy, you're looking for Rayne right?" Artha asked, giving the silver and black dragon a snout rub. "She's probably still asleep and besides that tent won't fit you." He explained and Quiksilva snorted, head lowered.

"Way to upset him too. You're on a roll, stable brat." Moordryd said, getting a glare for his trouble. "I'm going to check on my girlfriend." He grinned, ignoring his rival as he lifted the flap of the tent. Disappearing inside Moordryd was taken aback when he saw me sitting up, looking down at the floor with a blank look on my face. "Rayne?" He said and my head jerked up.

"Sorry just...my hand kind of hurts." I told him when he reached my side. Before my eyes he reached over, taking my other hand. "Thanks...that kind of helps."

"Quiksilva's trying to get inside the tent." Moordryd told me and I giggled as a dragon-sized snout pushed its way into the tent. "See what I mean?" He sighed, his lips curled up into a smile.

 _Rayne, I can't fit!_ Quiksilva snorted. When I started to giggle he frowned at me. _What's so funny?_

"Quiksilva the tent isn't big enough for your big head." Moordryd told him and Quiksilva growled, eyes glaring at my boyfriend.

"Hey don't be so mean. He's my best friend." I replied, my injured hand lying in my lap and in response Moordryd rolled his eyes. "Geeze anyone ever tell you..."

"That I'm a Paynn? Several times." Moordryd answered, giving my left cheek a quick kiss. "I was just joking. Anyway I have to get back to the Dragon Eyes compound. Only a few weeks before I leave for the academy."

"Yeah I guess so." I whispered and he frowned, staring as I looked at the floor again. For a moment Moordryd studied my face then he reached up, his fingertips brushing my cheek. That made me look up.

"What's wrong? You're not happy?" He asked and I sighed, motioning towards a nearby seat. Once he moved the chair over to me he sat and I took a deep breath. "So this is about not being good enough to go with us?"

"Well I wouldn't have put it like that but...yeah. I still feel like I shouldn't go." I answered, fiddling with the blanket someone had left me. "I know, I know. Quit complaining."

"Look I get it, okay? Decepshun and I went through a lot to get into the academy." Moordryd told me and when I sighed he grinned. "But that doesn't mean I don't want you to come with us. I still need someone to clean up after my dragon." He added and I growled, eyes narrowed at him. "I was kidding?"

"That wasn't funny, Paynn in the butt. Do I need to remind you we're a couple or did you forget that?" I shot back, struggling off his hand before I climbed from the bed. I knew I shouldn't be up so soon after the accident but I also couldn't stand being teased, especially from the jerk I was trying to protect. "Does everyone here find me that funny?" I muttered, stumbling towards the tent flap and my dragon.

 _He's just teasing you_ , Quiksilva snorted before he magged me onto his back. _Want to go for a quick ride?_

"I know what you're asking and the answer is a definite yes." I grinned, trying to figure out how to grip the saddle with only one hand. Eventually I wrapped my arm around the saddle, keeping a firm grip with the other. Glancing up at me, Quiksilva started to walk slowly at first and after I stared at him for a moment he grinned. When he suddenly rushed forward I let out a yelp, falling forward against the saddle. "That wasn't funny, silva!" I yelled only to hear a laugh as he sped up.

I wasn't happy at first though after a few seconds I grinned, a laugh escaping as I began to enjoy myself. Even Moordryd managed a smile though that vanished the moment he saw Artha, standing beside Beau who grinned as we raced past.

With a grin, Quiksilva shot towards Beau who stared just as the black and silver dragon leapt high into the air just missing the larger gold dragon. Wise guy, Beau snorted.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked Quiksilva as we raced along the path that led towards Down City. Instead of answering, not like I'd understand without transforming, Quiksilva just sped up so I kept a firm grip on his saddle. "Okay. I'm enjoying being outside anyway."

Thought you might like this, Quiksilva snorted and I grinned at him as he slowed down to a casual walk. You seem pretty tense especially with Moordryd.

"You think I'm mad at Moordryd, huh?" I asked and he snorted at me. "It's just...he keeps teasing me and it really bugs me." I explained, leaning over to give Quiksilva's head a pat.

That really doesn't explain why you're so unhappy. We're going to the Dragon Academy, Quiksilva growled and I sighed as he came to a stop.

"I know I should be grateful to Moordryd that he's letting me come with his crew, don't let him know that, but something keeps bothering me." I told him and he lifted his head, letting out a snort. "Okay maybe we should get back before...whoa!" I yelped, Quiksilva rearing up as a dragon almost slammed into us.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Parmon apologized and I sighed, shaking my head at him. "Hey aren't you supposed to be at Penn Stables?" He asked and I rolled my eyes as Quiksilva turned around.

"Actually we're on our way back there." I answered, my injured wrist starting to throb. "You coming or what?" I added, my dragon giving Cyrano a grin before he shot forward. With a growl, Cyrano chased after him almost unseating his rider. Seeing the Bull class dragon struggling to keep up, Quiksilva soon slowed down so he could keep up.

By the time we arrived back at the stables I was feeling a little lightheaded. Giving me a frown, Quiksilva magged me to the ground as Moordryd hurried over. "Thanks, boy. Feeling pretty tired all of a sudden." I muttered and he snorted, nudging my hand. "Think I'll go and lie down for a while."

"You look like a dragon stepped on you." Moordryd commented, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I opened my mouth, about to protest when I yawned loudly. Feeling my cheeks grow hot I ignored Artha and Parmon who sniggered. Even our dragons snorted, clearly finding something funny as Moordryd led me towards the stable.

"Why are you so annoying?" I said, leaning against the wall of the stable while Moordryd grabbed a dragon blanket for me. Once he brought it over, spreading it on the floor I grinned as he frowned at me.

"Me being annoying?" Moordryd asked as I sat, making myself comfortable. "Don't you mean 'why are you being annoying'?" He added and I sighed, shrugging as he sat beside me.

"Sorry. I think my wrist's playing up right now." I replied getting a raised eyebrow from my boyfriend. "Okay I'll admit I'm being a little...difficult right now." I trailed off when he snorted, a chuckle escaping and I crossed my arms. Only remembering that I had a broken wrist when I bumped it against my chest. "That hurt." I whimpered, cradling it in my lap and Moordryd rolled his eyes before he reached over. When his hand cupped my chin I blinked only to feel his lips brush my own.

Which immediately became a much longer, heated kiss and when I could breathe again I leant against Moordryd's shoulder. "Feeling better?" Moordryd asked, one arm drapped around my shoulders and I managed a weak smile.

"Very drac." I whispered, my eyes slowly closing and when he finally noticed I was fast asleep.

It took several minutes before Moordryd could move away without waking Rayne, who didn't even notice when he gently lowered her onto the blanket. He thought he was alone and after taking a moment to check no one else was around he knelt beside her, brushing a kiss against the top of her head. It wasn't until he reached the doorway of the stable that he glared as Artha and Parmon grinned at him.

"Oh shut up, stablebrat and egghead." He growled, storming past them to Decepshun. "Look after Rayne." He added after his dragon magged him.

"Okay but where are you going?" Artha called out but his rival just shrugged, Decepshun taking off.


	20. Chapter 20

Time passed before I finally woke to find Quiksilva curled up, nose to tail beside me. As soon as he saw I was awake, somewhat anyway, he snorted gently nuzzling my head.

"Hey, boy. Good to see you too." I whispered, sitting up. As I rubbed my eyes, a yawn escaping I heard footsteps. We both looked up towards the doorway just as Artha and Parmon entered, the former grinning as he walked over. I blinked as they joined us and Quiksilva stood, stretching the entire length of his body.

"Hey." Artha said and I grinned, climbing to my feet only to frown when I saw something in his arms. Once he saw the look I was giving him he rolled his eyes. "I only told Parmon."

"About the dragon armor? Thanks a lot, stableboy." I grumbled as Quiksilva snorted, head lowered at my friends. "That was supposed to be a secret which means you're not supposed to tell anyone."

"Hey it's not like anyone wouldn't see it. Armor for a dragon kind of stands out." Artha shot back and I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Look I'm sorry okay?" He added and I nodded after a pause.

"Whatever. So what do you think about it?" I asked as Parmon picked up the white gear lying near me. After staring at it for a full minute, occassionally turning it from one side to the other, he grinned at me.

"It's very old, several centuries in fact. Where did you get it anyway?" Parmon asked, holding the gear against his chest and I smiled. As I began to explain the events leading to finding Hurricayn's armor, I didn't hear footsteps approach the tent.

"Whoa!" Lance yelled, eyes on the gear in Parmon's hand. When he rushed over he tripped, crashing into Parmon who let out a yelp. The gear went flying and I leapt up, catching the gear only to almost drop it when a sharp pain flared through my wrist.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I whimpered as Quiksilva grabbed the gear in his teeth. Giving him a pained smile I let out a breath, panting through the pain.

"Scales! Sorry, Rayne." Lance said as he climbed to his feet, both Artha and Parmon glaring at him.

"It was only an accident, right guys?" I said, one eyebrow raised and they quickly nodded. "Want to see the gear we found?" I asked Lance and he quickly nodded. Very carefully I handed it to him, keeping a close eye on him as he turned it one way then the other.

"Draaaac. So this is for dragon armor?" Lance asked and I nodded, a little happier as I rubbed my wrist. "Does it fit Quiksilva?"

"Want to show him, 'silva?" I asked my dragon just as he magged it. Giving me a grin, he focused his mag energy and the armor unfolded to cover his legs, tail and forehead. When he grinned I did as well. "Pretty cool, huh?" I said as my dragon raised his head, looking pretty pleased with himself.

Our moment was instantly interrupted when I heard a man's voice and we all turned to see Connor frowning at us. "Why do I get the feeling we're in trouble?" Artha asked as his father stared at the armor then me. "Oh dad's mad at you."

"Just what's going on?" Connor asked and Quiksilva lowered his head, gently nudging me. Demagging the gear he sent it to me but this time I accidently dropped it, the pain in my hand flaring up again. Even that didn't stop Connor from taking the gear before he motioned me to follow him and I sighed, doing so as my friends watched on.

"I was going to tell you I just...forgot." I told Connor as I followed him towards the lift that would lower us into the Dragon Temple. He didn't answer at first and I looked at the floor, shuffling my feet. I knew I was in trouble right then so I kept quiet, hoping he would take into consideration my injured hand. Once we reached the temple I followed Connor out and after he set the gear down on the floor near where the Dragon Booster armor was (Artha told me in case you're wondering) he turned around.

"I'm not angry, in fact I'm impressed that you found it. However...I'm still disappointed you didn't tell me before you showed it off to your friends. This armor is one of a kind and very powerful, making it something that Word Paynn would pay dearly to get his hands on. So for now it's staying safely locked away in here, where he can't find it." Connor told me, touch a button I'd missed and to my disbelief the gear moved into a secret compartment in the floor.

"Hey, Quiksilva and I worked hard to find it and you're taking it away from us? No fair!" I whined and he sighed, watching as I glared at him. "I'm going to use it whether you like it or not."

"Rayne." Connor suddenly growed and just for a moment I heard Mortis' voice instead. After staring at him I snorted and turned my back, moving swiftly towards the lift. With another sigh he followed me and as we headed back to the surface I refused to look at him, frustrated that he would take away the gear we'd worked so hard to bring back.

The moment the lift doors opened I headed outside, moving towards the stable where my friends and dragon were. Once I stepped through the doorway everyone looked up, even Quiksilva as Lance gave his snout a pat. "Whoa, what happened to you?" Artha asked and I mumbled something, pouting a little. "The gear? Where is it?"

"Your father took it away from me!" I shouted and everyone froze, eyes on me until I turned away. "Tell your father I'm leaving. Come on, Quiksilva." I called to my dragon and he snorted, heading towards me as I turned back around almost bumping into Connor. Ignoring him, I walked straight past as the older Penn stared at me moving clear as Quiksilva stepped past him.

Quiksilva knelt, allowing me to limb onto his back before he stood. Not looking back he took off running, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck as I focused on staying on his back. After a few minutes of running he slowed to a walk, lifting his head to stare up at me.

"He took our gear away, treating me like a child. Like I couldn't handle it." I told him and he snorted, rolling his eyes at me. "That's not fair. We worked hard to get that gear and he takes it away, telling me that Word might grab it. Like I don't know he'd try and grab it." I added and he snorted again, eyes still on mine. "Can we just go back to the Dragon Eyes compound? I want to talk to Moordryd." I asked and he nodded, waiting until I was secure before he took off again.

The trip took longer than it usually would, mainly due to me almost slipping off several times. Once I saw the gates of the compound a short distance away I let out a breath, very grateful for Quiksilva's speed. I didn't realize just how painful my injuries were until Quiksilva skidded to a halt just inside the gates and I nearly fell from his back, gritting my teeth against the pain now flowing through me.

"Rayne?" Moordryd said as he headed outside to find me sitting on my dragon's back, pale and sweating. "What are you doing here?" He asked as Quiksilva knelt and I climbed from his back, trying very hard not to throw up as my head spun. It wasn't until I felt Moordryd's arm around my shoulders that I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder.

A little while later I tilted my head, watching as he lifted my bandaged hand only to wince when he poked at it with the fingers of his right hand. "Do you mind? That hurts." I growled and he just grinned, his fingers moving to my chin and I rolled my eyes. "Okay that isn't the answer to everything you know?" I muttered just as I felt his lips brush against mine. Though I didn't really mind the kiss that followed though once we broke apart we both heard a weird gurgle and I blushed, Moordryd's laughter filling the room.

"I think someone's hungry." He commented and I snorted, almost crossing my arms before I remembered why that was a bad idea. "I'll be right back." He grinned, leaving the room as I rolled my eyes. When Moordryd returned a short time later like he promised I saw the bowl in his hands, making me break into a smile.

"Looks good. Smells really good." I commented as he handed it carefully to me. After taking the spoon from him I blew on the soup to cool it down, taking a sip. I sighed then before I dug in and he grinned, earning himself an eyeroll when a drop of soup dripped down my chin. I had only just finished my soup and I was about to lick the soup off my chin when Moordryd beat me to it. I just about dropped the bowl when I felt the very tip of his tongue lick the drop off my chin. I stared, cheeks burning as he grinned.

"Now that was fun." Moordryd said as I tried to ignore my rapidly beating heart. Giving him an eyeroll, I set the bowl down on the table opposite in case he tried something else. "What, you enjoyed it." He commented as I grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around me.

"Connor took the gear from me." I said, sighing when Moordryd gave me a blank stare. "The dragon armor remember?" I asked and he nodded, cheeks slightly red.

When Moordryd stood I shook my head and he sat back again, raising his eyebrows at me. "Okay I thought you wanted the gear back?" He asked me as I fiddled with the edge of the blanket. Getting no response he gave me a grin. "You're too nice for your own good. Look I won't steal it back if you promise me something." He started and I nodded, earning myself a laugh. "I haven't even asked the question yet."

"If it's about me training then yes, that's what I want to do. Besides wouldn't it look a bit weird if I went to the academy with no skill whatsoever?" I asked him and he shrugged though I could see his lips curling up in a quick grin. "Very funny wiseguy. I'll train but I have a condition of my own...no laughing at me if I mess up."

"I can promise that I won't laugh though I'm not so sure about the rest of my crew." Moordryd answered and I frowned, chewing my lip for a moment. After thinking about this I nodded and he smiled, grey eyes bright. "Okay then..." He said, giving me a quick kiss and I blinked at him.

"I thought we were going to shake on this but...whatever." I replied, grabbing the collar of his racing jacket before I yanked his mouth towards mine. Once I released my grip on Moordryd I giggled when he stared at me, eyes wide. "Now that's how you shake on a deal." I said, laughing as Moordryd coughed. "Oh and in case I forget to ask later on where's Quiksilva?"

"He's in the stables right now, probably still eating. I swear you and Quiksilva are a perfect pair." Moordryd said, laughing when I snorted though he was kind of right. "Anyway I'm going back outside to check on Decepshun and you're staying put. Unless you want to hurt yourself again." He said, rising from the chair as I lay on my side. He was all set to leave when Moordryd heard a tiny sniffle and he turned back. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to prove I'm strong enough to handle myself and Connor treats me like a child. That armor's mine and Quiksilva's, not his." I whispered, burying my head in the blanket. For a moment the only sound in the room was my quiet sniffing then I heard the blanket move. I didn't react even when Moordryd slipped in beside me, wrapping the blanket around us before he kissed the top of my head.

"Rayne, he just wants to protect you and so he treats you like a child. Unlike my father who doesn't care if I get hurt." Moordryd said and I turned my head slightly, feeling his arms wrap around my stomach.

"I know he loves you, he just has a funny way of showing it." I whispered and he sighed, resting his head against mine. "He'll come around...eventually." I muttered, eyelids beginning to droop.

"I guess. Rayne?" He whispered back, hearing a quiet sigh as I rested my head on the pillow. Once he realized his girlfriend had finally fallen asleep he smiled, running his fingers through her hair.


	21. Chapter 21

"So what do I need to do?" I asked the very next day, sitting on Quiksilva's saddle. As he pawed the ground I looked directly at Moordryd. Sitting on Decepshun's back he gave me a quick grin.

"All you have to do is race me around the track and win." Moordryd replied and I sighed, adjusted the helmet Cain passed to me. "Try not to fall off." He added before Decepshun leapt forward, taking off before I could react.

"Hey no fair!" I yelled as Quiksilva growled, just as annoyed. "Come on, boy. We can't let Paynn in the rear beat us." I said and he snorted, leaping after the female Psi-class dragon. In seconds we caught up and I grinned, leaning towards Quiksilva's ears. I quickly whispered something and he grinned. Taking a deep breath I focused and with a low growl, Quiksilva sped up. His paws a blur he easily outran Decepshun and as both rider and dragon watched, both shocked, I let out a yell. "Yeah! Beat that!" I called out, Quiksilva laughing as we left both our friends in the dust.

 _They can't touch us_ , Quiksilva snorted as he reached the turn in the track. _Oh no, hold on!_

Once I noticed I gripped the handles of his saddle, ignoring the shooting pains in my wrist as I activated the Blue turning gear magged to Quiksilva. Taking the corner with only seconds to spare I grinned just as Quiksilva slowed. "Wait, what happened?"

 _I have no idea but that was drac_ , Quiksilva growled and I giggled as Decepshun finally caught up. With a snort, she moved past us and Moordryd grinned.

"We can't let them win!" I called out and Quiksilva snarled, rushing after Decepshun. Even if Moordryd was the much better, more experienced rider I didn't want to lose to him and Quiksilva sped up again. Now neck and neck, both dragons panting as I leant forward the finishing line coming closer to us. "Go, go!" I yelled, urging him on. But a foot maybe less from the finish line his claws caught on the track and he tripped, slamming into Decepshun who couldn't stop in time. With a roar both dragons went down in a heap.

With a wide-eyed stare, Cain rushed over to us thinking we were hurt. When he heard laughter he slowed finding both Moordryd and I still seated, cracking up as our dragons snorted. Climbing to his feet, Quiksilva looked at me before his tail smacked me in the back of the head. "Very funny, boy." I complained, rubbing my head and he chuckled.

"That was drac...except for the dismount." Cain said as Moordryd climbed from his dragon, rolling his eyes at me once he was standing on the track.

"Now that was fun." I laughed as Quiksilva shook himself, thankfully unhurt even after his fall. "So now what do you want to teach me?" I asked and Moordryd shook his head, looking towards Cain who just grinned.

Half an hour later I was once again sitting on Quiksilva's saddle as we followed Decepshun and Moordryd through Down City. I wasn't sure exactly why but Cain and Coershun were along for the ride, walking beside Decepshun as we made our way further in. Pretty soon we came to a doorway and that's when Moordryd dismounted, motioning me to do the same. Confused, I did so and Quiksilva looked directly into my eyes before he let out a low growl.

"It's okay, boy. I promise I'll be back soon." I told him and he nuzzled me. Giving his neck a quick squeeze I followed Moordryd as Decepshun waited with my dragon and Coershun. Cain followed, leaving the trio of dragons to wait outside as we made our way through a doorway. Pretty soon we came towards an open doorway and I paused, unsure as Moordryd headed inside. With a shrug, Cain followed and I quickly stepped forward not wanting to be left behind.

"Well, so you finally decided to show up." A voice commented and I blinked as Moordryd snorted, arms crossed against his chest.

"Very funny, Phistus. Why did you call this meeting anyway?" Moordryd asked, faking a yawn as I stepped beside him. I covered my mouth, fighting off a giggle.

"I called this meeting of the council of thirteen to discuss the recent attacks made by a warrior and his dragon." Phistus replied and I let out a breath, somewhat relieved he wasn't talking about Armeggaddon. That's when he finally noticed me and I flinched as he narrowed his eyes. "And who is this?"

I moved towards Moordryd, attempting to hide until he nudged me forward. "I'm...Rayne. Of the Dragon Eyes crew." I answered, clearing my throat as all eyes in the room looked directly at me. "Does the warrior wear purple and red colored armor and have a stable sized dragon?" Getting a nod from Phistus, I sighed. "That would be Drakkus."

"How do you know all this?" Phistus asked as he picked up a large battleaxe. Clearing my throat so no one would notice me looking nervous, I scratched my chin.

"I've had a few run-ins with him. You do not want to get on his bad side." I answered and he gave me a tiny smile. "My advice is to keep your distance."

"Nice words but that doesn't help with our current problem." Moordryd said and I narrowed my eyes at him, annoyed. "I think we should take the battle to him."

"He's a powerful warrior, more powerful than anyone on this council. If you want to face him then by all means go ahead." Phistus shot back and Moordryd growled, his Black energy drain whip suddenly near his hip.

"Going after him ourselves is a really bad idea. Maybe with the help of the Dragon and Shadow Booster we can have a fighting chance." I pointed out, giving Moordryd a quick grin. Even though he frowned at me I didn't back down, seeing Cain give me a quick nod. "And with the help of the Council of twelve I think we can." I added and Moordryd rolled his eyes.

"Maybe. Right now we need to focus on the constant Wraith attacks." Phistus said and as he started to speak I noticed Moordryd shaking his head at me. I didn't get a chance to ask why when my Com Link beeped. Moving back towards the doorway I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I said, seeing Artha's face. "What, right now? Alright I'm on my way." I told him, the call cutting out just as I finished speaking.

"What is it?" Moordryd asked and I nearly hit the ceiling. "Well?"

"One; thanks for scaring me again. Two; Artha aka the Dragon Booster needs our help with a wraith problem. We need to go now." I answered as Cain quickly joined us.

"We have bigger problems, like Drakkus in case you forgot." Moordryd answered and I turned to Cain, hoping he would back me up. When he shrugged I sighed, moving past them as I headed for our dragons.

"If you're not going to help, I will." I told him, making my way back to where Quiksilva was. I didn't even answer when Moordryd called out, telling me to come back. A few minutes later I found Quiksilva who gave me a grin only to frown when he saw I was alone. "Don't worry about it. Artha and Beau need our help and I'm not waiting around until Moordryd gains a conscience." I told him and he shrugged, kneeling so I could reach his saddle. "Unlock the light!" I called out, a brilliant light causing both Decepshun and Coershun to look away. Transformed, Quiksilva lifted his head a roar echoing before he took off running at a high speed.

I was pretty angry that my so called friends thought that helping the Dragon Booster fight wraiths wasn't a priority but I pushed my anger aside, focusing instead of stopping the mind controlled dragons. "Artha, where are you?" I called out as Quiksilva sprinted along the pavement only to see something speed past and he skidded, nearly plowing into Beau as he shot past. I opened my mouth only to see him being chased by half a dozen wraiths so I kept quiet, Quiksilva rushing after our friends.

"Oh great." Dragon Booster muttered as Beau came to a dead end. Whirling around he growled as the wraiths advanced, screeching. Just as they stepped towards him, green trapping gear at the ready, we attacked.

"Gangway!" I yelled and they both stared as Quiksilva slammed into the wraiths, sending three into the pavement. Another, Quiksilva sent flying towards Beau who smacked it with his tail, the dragon hitting the pavement with a painful crunch. I winced not seeing the remaining two dragons appear.

"Light Booster, look out!" Dragon Booster yelled, pointing to something behind me and I turned around just as a set of green trapping gear sped towards me. I grimaced, my eyes shut tight as I waited for it to hit. What I didn't count on was something blocking the gear, the sound of metal hitting metal making me crack open an eye to find Shadow Booster standing in front of me.

"I thought you could use some help." Shadow Booster said and I nodded, forgetting I was angry at him. "Now you ready?" He added and I grinned, my hand glowing. Launching a Mag Blast made the wraiths think twice about attacking us and with my friends at my side, we sent the wraiths packing.

"Yeah, how do you like that?" I called out a big smile on my face until Shadow Booster glared at me, arms crossed and I frowned at him. "Okay what's with that look?"

"You're such a...scales. Just forget it." Shadow Booster said, Decesphun turning around only for me to block her path. She stared at me, head slightly tilted as I glared up at her rider.

"Hey don't you walk away from me. I chose to help my friends unlike you." I told him as he looked down at me, eyes glowing under his helmet.

"They're your friends, not mine." Shadow Booster answered and I let out a frustrated growl, tapping my boots against the ground. "Don't give me that look, you always do this."

"Hmph. Like I care what you think." I said, climbing onto Quiksilva's saddle. "Thanks for the help, guys." I said to Artha and Beau who grinned at me. "Now I'm going back to Penn Stables and I'm getting my...sorry, Quiksilva's armor back. So are you coming or not?" I asked Shadow Booster who nodded. "Come on, boy. Back to Penn Stables!" I called and he grinned, taking off so fast his paws were a blur.

"How does she do that?" Shadow Booster muttered before he took off after us, leaving the Dragon Booster and Beau behind.

"And once again they forget about us. Up for a race, Beau?" Dragon Booster said and Beau grinned, racing after the other two boosters.

But we didn't get far when I heard a noise and something slammed into Quiksilva, throwing me to the ground as my dragon roared in pain. Shaking my head I went to sit up, only for a Mag energy stream to pick me up. I struggled, a growl emerging from my mouth just as Armeggaddon appeared. With a glare aimed at me he threw me into the pavement and Quiksilva roared, leaping to my aid. Completely silent, Armeggaddon threw Quiksilva into a wall using Mag Claw and my dragon growled.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled, one hand against my side and Armeggaddon focused on me. I backed up, eyes downcast before I could stop myself. "What do you want?" I muttered as he grabbed my chin.

"The dragon armor." Armeggaddon growled and I stared at him, trying to think of an answer. "Where is it? Tell me now or you'll regret it." He demanded and I growled, hand raised towards his chest. To his shock I borrowed Quiksilva's energy, concentrating on a Mag Claw. I lashed out and Armeggaddon leapt back before it connected, freeing me from his grip.

"Quiksilva, let's get out of here!" I yelled as he rushed over to me, magging me. Together we fled, both hearing Armeggaddon's cry of rage. Why he didn't follow us, I have no clue though right now I just wanted to get somewhere safe. By the time we arrived, my bandage undone and both panting, I saw Connor just outside the stables with Lance.

They took one look at us and rushed over, just as I fell from Quiksilva's back. I whimpered, cradling my still healing hand against my chest as they hurried to my side. "He knows..." I mumbled as Quiksilva nudged me, my other arm drapped loosely around his neck for balance. "The gear...he wants it."

"Who wants it?" Connor asked and I glared at him from under my helmet. Pushing past him, I headed towards the lift with Quiksilva following just behind me. "Rayne, wait!" He called out but I didn't even look up, too intent on retrieving the gear Connor had taken from me.

"Rayne, maybe we should...never mind." Quiksilva sighed when I lifted my head to stare at him. As the lift headed towards the Dragon Temple, I pulled out the amulet returning us to our normal selves.

"I know what you're thinking but this isn't stealing if I own it...sorry we own it. Anyway, Connor stole it from us in the first place so I'm just righting a wrong." I said as the lift landed in the Dragon Temple. As I approached the spot where Connor had left the Dragon Armor I looked for a switch. "Hmm now how do I release it from..."

"Just what do you think you're doing, Rayne?" Connor asked as he appeared from the shadows and I yelped, taking a step back.

 _Busted_ , Quiksilva growled as I narrowed my eyes. Moving forward I watched as Connor frowned and I realized that Quiksilva was right; I was in big trouble.

"Before you get mad you took the gear from me and Quiksilva so you're to blame for this." I told Connor not liking the way he continued to stare at me, not speaking.

Finally he shook his head, reaching towards the wall. When I heard a click I looked around only to see the gear appear in front of us, glowing a little and I grinned. Thinking he had changed his mind, I reached for the gear only to have Connor block me from reaching it.

"What's the deal?" I asked, annoyed until he shook his head. "Why not?"

"This gear doesn't belong in the hands of a child, especially one as reckless as you." Connor replied and I growled, Quiksilva rolling his eyes behind my back.

"How dare you! I was chosen to be the next Light Booster. I found the gauntlet and the amulet plus Hurricaynn's bonemark..." I paused to take a breath and Quiksilva snorted, nudging my arm. "You can't treat me like this!"

"I once told you that while you live under my roof, you will obey my rules." Connor answered, keeping his anger in check and I shook my head at him. "Have you already forgotten that?"

"Good luck with Armeggaddon and the remaining boosters. If it wasn't for me and my friends we wouldn't even have the amulets and gauntlets that match but who cares about that?" I replied, throwing my hand up in a very sarcastic wave. "I guess I'll stay with Moordryd and the Dragon Eyes then."

Quiksilva hesitated for a moment before he snorted, heading towards me as Connor watched on shaking his head. Knowing he wouldn't just hand it over, I decided to make good my threat and with Quiksilva in tow I left the Dragon Temple. We had just stepped outside when Lance looked up, his Vid Game in hand.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Lance asked and I sighed, wondering just what to tell my youngest friend. Then Artha beat me to it and I turned as he and Beau walked over.

"Rayne's mad because dad won't let her have the dragon armour." Artha said and I narrowed my eyes. "It's true, isn't it?"

"I don't get it. We found the armour, brought it back and now we can't keep it." I complained and he shrugged, annoying me. "Hey I'm not whining." I added when everyone laughed. Even Quiksilva cracked a grin and I snorted, turning around so no one could see my red cheeks.


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you really going to leave?" Artha asked and I opened my mouth, about to answer when Lance grinned.

"What about the other boosters? When do we get to see them?" Lance asked and I giggled.

"Well we know that Parmon's the Power Booster since he already had his gauntlet. Not too sure about the other boosters though. We still need to figure out who the Fire and Energy Boosters are." I replied as Quiksilva stood beside me, a sudden grin appearing before he nudged me. "What's up, 'silva?" I asked and he growled, looking towards Lance.

I frowned, taking a moment to figure out what he wanted. Then it clicked and my eyes went wide, hearing him chuckle. "That can't be right...you don't think that...Lance?" I muttered.

"Huh, what did you say Rayne?" Lance asked, standing in front of me and I jumped before I could stop myself.

"Just wondering who the Energy Booster is." I answered once I collected myself and Artha shrugged, looking just as lost. Until Lance grinned, looking at my gauntlet.

"What about me?" He asked and I shrugged, trying to avoid the question. "What, you don't think I could be the booster?" He grumbled and I quickly nodded, earning myself a big smile. "Drac! Thanks, Rayne!" He replied, hurrying towards the lift before I could stop him. Giving me a frown, Artha rushed after the younger Penn and I sighed.

"Don't look at me, I was only trying to make him feel better. Now he thinks he's the Energy Booster." I told Quiksilva who just chuckled at me. "We'd better go after him before..."

"Rayne!" I heard Connor yell as he marched towards me, Lance and Artha in tow and I grimaced. "Just what have you been telling my son?"

"It's not my fault, he started it." I responded, pointing to Quiksilva who tilted his head to one side with a growl. "Well he did." I muttered as Connor cracked a tiny smile. "Look we were just talking about the remaining boosters and Lance asked if I thought he could be the Energy Booster."

"It's possible. Though he is a little young." Parmon pointed out and I let out a yell, falling on my backside as he and Kitt arrived on Cyrano and Wildfir. "Why did you do that?" He asked as I fixed him with a glare, cheeks burning. Climbing to my feet I dusted myself off with a sniff, trying very hard not to react to the sounds of laughter.

"Look being serious for a second there's no way my brother's a booster." Artha said and I glared at him this time when Lance's face fell.

"Oh way to go, Penn." I muttered, walking over to Lance as he kicked at the ground. "I believe you are the Energy Booster and you do too. Besides we haven't tested the gauntlets yet and that's the main thing." I told him, patting him on the shoulder and he grinned up at me. "Come on, let's go check them out right now." I added, giggling when Lance stuck his tongue out at his brother. Who returned the gesture getting an eyeroll from me as we reached the lift.

"Rayne, wait for us!" Parmon called out as he hurried after us. With a shake of his head, Connor followed leaving Kitt to roll her eyes at Artha who just stared. They soon followed us, taking the lift after it deposited Connor, Lance and I in the Dragon Temple.

"So let's get this over with." Artha said as we headed for the spot where Connor had locked the gauntlets and amulets away.

"We're not pulling off a bandaid, Artha." I commented and Lance grinned, standing beside me as Connor watched on. After a moment he brushed his hand against the nearest wall and I grinned as the floor glowed, a panel opening up. Once the gauntlets and amulets appeared, floating in midair, Lance reached for one until Connor shook his head. "Um, what's the problem?"

"The problem is Lance is far too young to be a booster." Connor said and Lance opened his mouth, about to protest when his father raised a hand. "This is just like the dragon armor all over again." He sighed and I spoke this time.

"You know he's the Energy Booster and you won't even admit it. Don't you trust Lance to use his powers responsibly?" I asked Connor who paused, eyes narrowed at me.

"I'm only trying to protect him while you seem to attract danger." Connor answered and I froze, unable to form words as he continued. "I won't allow you to put both my sons into a dangerous situation because of your recklessness."

"Is that what you think of me? That Armeggaddon coming after us is my fault?" I replied and when Connor didn't answer right away I lowered my head, eyes burning. "I shouldn't have come back here. At least Moordryd and his crew treat me like equals, not blaming me for every bad thing that happens in Dragon City." I muttered, heading towards the lift until I felt someone tug my sleeve and I looked down to see Lance.

"You don't have to go." He said but I sighed, kneeling to his level. Giving his shoulder a squeeze I shook my head.

"Sorry, Lance but this is something I have to do. I promise I'll come back, okay?" I replied and he sighed, giving me a small smile. "See you later, Energy Booster." I whispered and his smile grew as I straighted. Leaving my friends behind I returned to the lift, quickly wiping my eyes.

I had just reached the stables where Quiksilva was and as he lifted his head, he saw me with my head down. _Rayne, what's the matter_ he growled as he reached my side.

"I know it's a lot after our run in with Armeggaddon but could you take me to the Dragon Eyes compound?" I told him, not looking directly at his face. Sensing something was really wrong he complied, magging me onto his back before he took off at a gallop. As he ran he looked up at me but I was staring straight ahead and he snorted, slowing to a walk. Rayne, what happened?

"I know Lance is the Energy Booster but Connor thinks I'll just put him in danger, that I'm responsible for Armeggaddon attacking us." I told him, taking one hand from the saddle to wipe my eyes. "I didn't ask for any of this, to lose my family and he treats me like...like..."

"Rayne!" I heard a voice call out and I lifted my head to see Moordryd and Decepshun. The moment he saw tears running down my cheeks he gave me a frown, Decepshun moving beside us. "Did the stablebrat upset you again?" He asked and I gave him a tiny smile, wiping my eyes.

"Not this time. It was Connor and his 'rules'. It's a long story but I said that Lance's the Energy Booster and neither Artha or Connor didn't even stand up for his own son. When I did we got into an argument and I left to join your crew. If you'll have me of course." I explained and he broke into a grin, getting one from me.

"I've been waiting for you to say that." Moordryd replied as I followed Decepshun, weaving her way through foot traffic. As Quiksilva followed I dried my eyes, feeling appreciated for once and after we reached the gate I saw Raynccd and Cain standing guard. They gave us a wave, moving past to let both dragons by.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." I said to Moordryd as we removed our dragons' saddles and he grinned again, setting Decepshun's saddle down on the stable floor. "I hope I'm not being a pain." I added as Quiksilva shook himself, stretching with a growl.

"Why do you keep saying that? When did I say I didn't want you here?" Moordryd asked and I shrugged, a smile plastered across my face. "Still need someone to clean up the dragon stables." He joked and I shoved him, pretending to be angry. Then I giggled as he fell flat on his backside and when I knelt he fixed me with a stare. "What was that for?"

"Why do you think?" I laughed, pinning him with my knees. Unable to move he stared as I leant over and before his eyes I kissed him, leaving him a little surprised. Though not enough to stop him from wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me closer as he kissed me back. As I ran a hand through Moordryd's hair, messing it up, he ran the fingers of his free hand up my shirt. He had just started to lightly scratch my stomach when we both heard a cough and I glanced up, a silly smile on my face to see Cain and Vizz standing just inside the doorway.

For once I didn't blush just casually climbed off Moordryd's chest before I adjusted my shirt, glancing at Moordryd as he rose from the floor. Dusting himself off he turned to his crew, eyebrow raised. "What was so urgent that you had to barge in on us?" He sighed, arms now crossed against his chest as I stood beside my boyfriend.

"Yeah and just when it was getting good." I put in and Moordryd gave me a quick grin. "Like Moordryd said, what do you guys want?"

"To tell you your father wants to see you. And he mentioned both of you, Rayne." Cain told us and I sighed, not liking what Word wanted with us. Still I was kind of curious so I headed towards Quiksilva who lowered his head, a low growl erupting from his throat.

"Yeah I don't like this either, boy," I said, giving his snout a pat, "but I suppose we have no choice. Come on, let's hurry there and hurry back."

"I have a feeling that it isn't good news." Moordryd muttered as he saddled Decepshun, climbing onto her back and I nodded. "Let get this over with."

Together we raced away, leaving our friends behind to stand guard over the compound. As Quiksilva's paws struck the ground I began to wonder why Word wanted to see us right now.

 _Probably wondring why Moordryd isn't stealing dragons for him_ , I thought as Quiksilva snorted in agreement. It would take a while to get from the Dragon Eyes crew compound to Word's citadel so that left me time to consider why he would want us both. _Just so he can make more wraiths to start his war. If it wasn't for me caring about his son I think I would...hey!_

A sudden idea sprang to mind and I grinned as we raced towards the citadel, unaware that someone was following our every move. Following very close behind us was a lone wraith, Black shadow gear making it invisible to us. For the first time ever I actually grinned once we reached the citadel and that puzzled Quiksilva, who slowed to give me a stare. "It's okay, boy. I have a plan for those wraiths and it will work...I think." I whispered as he magged me from his back.

 _Okay I trust you but be careful,_ Quiksilva growled nuzzling my leg before he walked over to stand with Decepshun. With a nod towards Moordryd, I followed him as our dragons waited for our return.

"Wonder what your dad wants from us? I understand him asking to see you but me as well? That seems a little strange." I muttered as I followed Moordryd further into the citadel. Moordryd shrugged, probably just as confused as I was and I snorted. "Not really making me feel better."

"I wasn't trying to. He never tells me what he wants unless it's to steal dragons." Moordryd replied as we neared Word's computer station. Just as we entered I saw the older Paynn hunched over the keyboard and my eyes narrowed, remembering everything he'd put Quiksilva and I through. Then he straightened and I relaxed my face, pretending to be bored as I crossed my arms ignoring the jolt of pain that shot through my hand. "You called us, father?" Moordryd said as he copied me.

"I called you both here because I want to know why you still haven't captured the dragon of legend." Word asked, holding up his gloved hand when Moordryd opened his mouth.

"If you wanted an answer why didn't you let Moordryd speak?" I asked, one eyebrow raised and Word fixed me with a frown as he walked over. This time I didn't react, looking directly at him as he stared at me.

"You remind me of another pain in my side. The Light Booster." Word growled and I glared at him, suddenly worried that he'd figured it out. "Not like you're a match for a booster." He added, turning away and Moordryd clamped a hand over his mouth as I poked my tongue out at Word. "I called you here, Rayne, because I know you're friends with the Penn brat. His father bred the dragon of legend and so I want you to spy on him."

"Hmph should have known it was something like that. Fine, I'll do it. Not like I have anything better to do right now anyway." I replied, faking a yawn and Word slowly blinked.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so willing to betray your friends. This is a...pleasant surprise." Word commented as Moordryd stared at me. "Maybe you're not so useless after all." He remarked.

"Thanks for that." I muttered. Without speaking I headed towards the exit, not noticing Moordryd narrowing his eyes at me. He caught with me not long after I left the citadel, finding me standing beside Quiksilva. When he grabbed my wrist as I was adjusting the dragon's saddle I hissed and Quiksilva growled, teeth bared at Moordryd who glared at me before he relaxed his grip.

"What do you think you're doing? Helping my father?" Moordryd growled as I narrowed my eyes, waiting a little impatiently for my boyfriend to release his grip. Once he did I shook my head.

"You really think I'd help your father spy on Artha? I might be annoyed at Connor right now but I would never place Beau in harms way. Nice to know you think so highly of me." I replied, Quiksilva magging me before he turned to leave.

"Wait so...what are you going to do?" Moordryd asked and I grinned at him, nodding towards the citadel.

"I have a plan to spy on him instead, using the wraith dragons. But I need your help. We just need to make a stop at Penn Stables first." I answered and he nodded, giving me the same smile.

"Okay I just hope my father doesn't find out." Moordryd answered as he climbed onto Decepshun's saddle, looking behind him for a moment. Hearing nothing we left at a quick run as I mentally crossed my fingers that no wraith was following us right now.

We reached the Penn Stables half an hour later and I smiled, waving at Lance and Artha who were standing beside their dragons. Giving me a confused look, Artha headed towards us as Quiksilva and Decepshun skidded to a halt. "What are you two doing here?" Artha asked as I jumped down and I smiled as Lance raced over.

"That's a nice way to say hi, Penn. Look we came past to tell you something important; Word Paynn asked me to spy on you so he can find out where Beau is." I explained and Artha stared as did Beau, a low growl making his throat vibrate. "Don't worry, Beau. There's no way I'd tell Word where you are. Actually I have my own plan to spy on Word instead and it involves those wraith dragons he's so fond of using against us."

"So you want to use them against him? How exactly?" Parmon asked and I looked up as he and Kitt arrived. I quickly told them my plan and everyone stared. "Well I suppose it's possible to short out their Black draconium mind gear but...they'll just run away once they're free."

"Not if I talk to them. Well, me and Quiksilva as the Light Booster anyway." I replied, hoping they would help. "I know it's really risky but...if we can free them and strike a blow against Word it's all worth it."

"If it'll put a wrench into his plans for a Dragon-Human war then I say we should do it. But how will we short out the gear?" Moordryd asked and I shrugged, not wanting to admit I hadn't thought about that. "You don't know, do you?"

"Okay fine, Paynn in the rear. I didn't think that part through." I grumbled as everyone laughed, even Moordyrd who cracked a grin at me.


	23. Chapter 23

"How are we going to short out the wraith gear?" I asked Parmon and he grinned, holding up a piece of gear I'd never seen before. "Okay pretend I have no clue what that is?"

"You don't do you?" Moordryd asked, giving me a tiny smile when I shrugged. "Yeah, egghead. What does it do?"

"It focuses on sending a charge of draconium energy at the gear to short it out." Parmon explained and I nodded, only just realizing something important.

"How will we short out the gear if we can't get close enough to the wraiths without being attacked?" I asked and he paused, looking a little lost until Artha spoke.

"What about using Green trapping gear?" He suggested and I grinned, slightly impressed until Moordryd rolled his eyes. "Okay what's the problem, Paynn?"

"Enough guys. Can we focus on what I'm going to tell Word since he decided I 'd make a great spy?" I asked, not expecting both riders to start laughing. "Jerks." I muttered, heading towards Quiksilva who had been watching our exchange with a dragon-sized grin. Even he chuckled and I sighed, rolling my eyes before I headed past him.

 _Rayne, wait up_ he growled as he hurried after me. I didn't respond, still angry and he snorted as he finally caught up. Giving my legs a nudge I looked down at him and he snorted again.

"They're just being mean. Look let's find a wraith and test out our plan." I said and he stared at me, eyes wide. "Or I could just go after one myself, whatever." I added and he magged me, shaking his head.

 _Not without me you're not_ , he growled and I grinned at him as I raised my gauntlet above my head. _Hey you planned this, didn't you?_

"Unlock the light!" I called out, my armor slowly transforming my street clothes. With a roar, Quiksilva rushed away leaving my friends behind. Rolling his eyes, Moordryd followed as the Shadow Booster and Artha was left to play catch up as we headed deeper into Dragon City. "Wonder where a wraith is?" I muttered as Quiksilva slowed, turning his head from one side to the other. Not too far behind, Decepshun snorted as Moordryd searched for us.

"Why is she so annoying?" He grumbled as he looked up one street, dodging foot traffic. "And why do I put up with her?"

Letting out a chuckle, Decepshun sniffed the air tracking our scent. Taking off at a gallop, the pair soon caught up with us.

"What kept you?" I called out, giving him a smile and he rolled his eyes. "Okay what's the problem?"

"Maybe you should come up with a plan before you race off. Just a suggestion." Moordryd told me and I shrugged, looking towards the street in front of us.

"Actually you know more about these wraith dragons than I do so maybe you should track them down." I replied after half a minute and he stared at me as Decepshun raced alongside Quiksilva. "Well, any ideas?"

"What makes you think I know where one is?" Moordryd replied, eyes glowing under his helmet. When I turned my head slightly, staring at him he shrugged. "Alright fine, maybe I can track them." He sighed reaching for his Com Link only to pause. "Or better yet maybe we'll just lead the one following us into a trap." He answered and I stared at him until I heard a screech.

"Is that...?" Before I could finish something smacked into Quiksilva, almost knocking off my saddle. "Forget I asked." I muttered, righting myself as my dragon growled.

Decloaking, a wraith appeared alongside us. In the seconds that followed I saw a piece of Green trapping gear attached and I frowned, Quiksilva pawing the ground as he glared at it.

"Rayne, what are you doing?" Moordryd asked as I jumped from my saddle, heading towards the wraith who lifted its head. With another screech it fired the gear, aiming for me.

To everyone's shock I pulled the Jakk stick from behind my back and attacked, slamming the stick at the gear. The timing perfect, the gear was send flying back the way it came and the wraith cried out as the gear smacked into its chest. Now trapped, it screeched at us. "You had that planned, didn't you?" Moordryd asked, leaping onto the pavement and I grinned as I moved closer to the wraith. "Egghead's going to be mad we never used his invention."

Unable to move its body it glared at me, shadow gear still attached as I stood only a foot or so from its jaws. I heard Quiksilva growling, eyes focused on the wraith but I ignored him for the moment. As he watched on, my hands began to glow borrowing some of Quiksilva's mag energy. He grunted, still watching as I focused and before their eyes I launched a Mag Blast, aiming for the Black mind gear.

For a split second I thought I'd miss but I was right on target. I watched as the dragon screamed, the gear sending out sparks before it fell from the dragon's head. Causously,I approached the dragon who slowly shook its head. Without the wraith gear attached, I noticed that it was a White Sky Class dragon (according to the book of dragons Parmon lent me) and as I reached up to remove the Green gear it growled.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered to it, carefully reaching up. When I stroked its snout the dragon began to calm down, letting out a curious snort. Unlocking the gear with a tap from my Jakk stick it shook itself. "Are you okay?" I asked as its red eyes stared back at me.

 _I think so,_ Jeyt growled to Quiksilva who answered for him.

"That's good to hear. I was worried I'd hurt you." I muttered, not seeing the strange look Moordryd was giving me.

"Rayne, why are you talking to it?" Moordryd asked and I turned to see him standing beside Decepshun. Turning back to the dragon I asked it something and Moordryd frowned. With a nod the White dragon raced away and I grinned, Quiksilva rolling his eyes. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"I just told the dragon to wait for us back at Penn Stables. once I gave it directions of course." I explained and he blinked, head tilted slightly. "Hey I can give accurate directions for your information. Oh and Quiksilva told him where Penn stables was."

"That's not it. You talked to it?" Moordryd asked and I sighed, rubbing my chin for a moment.

"First of all I can speak to Quiksilva when I'm in my armor and he can translate for me. Second, his name is Jeyt according to Quiksilva. Oh and third...oh wait no, never mind." I asked and Moordryd shook his head at me. "Fine, Paynn in the butt. Are we heading back or what?"

"Yes...miss annoying." Moordryd grumbled and I giggled, Quiksilva magging me. Sighing, Decepshun waited for her rider and after they followed us she looked up at him for a moment. "Yeah not the best insult I've ever given anyone. Oh be quiet." He muttered hearing a quiet snort from her.

We headed straight back to the Penn Stables and as we did, I wondered if Jeyt had made the trip back safe. Turns out he had as he greeted me once Quiksilva came to a halt just inside the stable entrance. "You made it back." Moordryd commented and Jeyt snorted, watching closely as I climbed from the saddle. Removing my amulet, I approached our new friend.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked, stepping over to Jeyt who lowered his head at me. At first he shied away, letting out a low growl until Quiksilva moved towards him. Letting out a series of growls, Quiksilva moved his head towards me. With a slight hesitation, Jeyt moved closer to me and I gently rubbed his snout. "I know you can't understand me right now but you're safe." I whispered and he lifted his head, nudging my hand.

"Rayne, where did this dragon come from?" Connor asked, heading from the house and I sighed as Jeyt growled.

"I...," I began to say until Quiksilva nudged me with a snort, "I mean we rescued him. Word turned him into a wraith." I finished as Jeyt moved behind me, looking up at Connor with wide red eyes. "Please say he can stay here." I asked, cringing once I realized I was begging.

"Of course he can stay here...until we find his owner. We have plenty of room." Connor replied as Jeyt allowed the elder Penn to stroke his snout.

"Um...thank you." I stammered only to frown at him. "Still not speaking to you." I quickly added, arms crossed and Artha just laughed.

"How can you not speak to someone and speak to them at the same time?" Moordryd asked, cracking a grin when I snorted at him. Even Quiksilva laughed and I narrowed my eyes, moving past Jeyt who stared at me then my dragon.

 _Why is your rider acting so angry_ , he asked Quiksilva who shook his head. _That makes no sense_ , he grumbled choosing to follow his rescuer.

When two dragons poked their heads into the stable where I sat I turned my head, giving them a tiny smile.

"Hey." I said as Jeyt reached my side first. "Being a pain I know but Connor took the dragon armor." I explained as he lowered his head towards mine.

 _Rayne, don't worry about it_ , Quiksilva growled as I stroked Jeyt's snout. Then, a little jealous, he stuck his head next to mine. I giggled as he licked my face before lowering his face at me.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed as I gave them both a head pat. "I promise I won't steal it back unless we really need it." I said and Quiksilva stared at me, amber eyes staring into mine. "Alright, fine. I'll ask nicely instead." I whispered, leaning against Quiksilva's side as he lay behind me. Not to be ignored, Jeyt lay his head on my lap much to my dragon's annoyance with his tail resting against my side.

"Aren't you suppose to be spying, or pretend spying, on the Stablebrat?" Moordryd asked as he stepped into the stable and I shrugged, content to just laze about. "Figures."

"Hey, Quiksilva and I helped save a dragon so I think I deserve a break. Besides for your information I am spying, right now." I answered, stretching my arms before I rested my hands behind my head. "If your father calls me, I can tell him what I know the Dragon Booster is doing right now." I added, closing my eyes.

"So you're lying?" Moordryd asked, one eyebrow raised and I sighed. Cracking open an eye I stared until he chuckled. "Nice work." He said, stepping over to where I lay. Only to stumble back when Jeyt growled at him, eyes narrowed. "Rayne, control your dragon."

"Jeyt's not exactly my dragon, Moordryd. Be nice and maybe he won't eat you." I grinned as Jeyt snapped his teeth inches from Moordryd's leg. The resulting slightly girly yelp that emerged from Moordryd's mouth as he leapt back had me rolling on the ground, giggling uncontrollably.

Cheeks burning, Moordryd coughed as he straightened his riding suit. "Oh very funny, Rayne." He grumbled as Jeyt laughed, having been teasing him the whole time. Even Quiksilva rolled his eyes at my boyfriend, lowering his head as I lay on the floor hiccuping. "Dumb dragon."

"Hey don't..hic...be so...hic...mean." I coughed, sitting up. "What did you need anyway?" I asked, taking a deep breath to stop my hiccups. Which didn't work and I hiccupped again instantly seeing Moordryd's lips curl up into a sneer usually reserved for Word (behind his back of course) or Artha. I didn't even have a chance to ask why he was giving me that look when I suddenly found myself lying on my back with Moordryd kneeling beside me, that sneer still gracing his lips. "Ver..hic...very funny, Paynn in the..mmph!" I bit back a gasp as his teeth nipped my lower lip.

Enjoying the look of complete shock on my face, Moordryd leant in close enough to touch his nose against mine. Still confused, I didn't move as he chuckled. "That really hurt." I whimpered, eyes narrowing and he laughed as I finally tried to move away. Grabbing my wrists he pinned them above my head, his mouth moving towards my bottom lip and I groaned as he lightly sucked on it. Taking the sting away, Moordryd caught my lip between his teeth nibbling as I shifted beneath him a pleasant flutter flowing through my stomach. He released my lips and I blinked as he lowered his head towards my exposed throat, his lips warm against my skin.

With my arms still pinned I couldn't shift away as he licked my neck, a tiny smile curling his mouth when I made an odd gasping noise. "Having fun, aren't you?" He teased as I opened my eyes, face and neck a deeper shade of red. Just for a moment our eyes met and I turned my head after a few seconds, a little embarassed until he smiled.

"I'm not the only one." I whispered as he released my arms. Which I immediately wrapped around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss that left us both gasping not even caring that we now had an audience. "Guys, a little privacy?" I muttered as Moordryd lifted his head, a low growl emerging from his throat. Trying to act angry at our friends though the blush that spread across his pale face gave him away.

"I believe I once said something about behaving yourself while you'll staying here, Rayne." Connor and I glared at him, eyes as cold as Word's personality.

"But I don't live here, I just needed somewhere for Jeyt to stay until I can find his owner." I shot back, casually climbing to my feet once Moordryd climbed off me. "Once that's over with, I'll be leaving for Moordryd's compound."

"Is this about the dragon armor?" Connor sighed, getting an immediate nod. "I already explained why you couldn't keep it. It's too dangerous to carry around with Word watching."

"What part of 'I can handle him' don't you get? I'm the Light Booster." I replied and he fixed me with a raised eyebrow.

"Which doesn't make you invincible. If Drakkus or Armeggaddon found the gear they would try and take it, whatever the cost." Connor told me and I threw my hands into the air, a frustrated sigh emerging from my lips.

"My father won't stop until he finds that gear, even if you're still carrying it." Moordryd answered and I turned my head to look at him as he crossed his arms. "Don't give me that face, you know I'm right." He added with a smirk.

"Okay if you're both finished ganging up on me, I'd like to get some practice in." I sighed and Moordryd grinned at me as I walked over to join him.

"Practice for what?" He asked and I smiled, linking hands with him despite our friends watching.

"The Dragon Academy of course. I can't show up not knowing how to race properly, can I?" I said and Artha grinned, leaving only to return with the Jakk stick Stewward upgraded for him. "Do you want to race me?" I asked Artha who grinned back at me, pretending not to notice his rival glaring at him.

"If you promise not to try and take the gear back, you can use the track." Connor told me and I nodded, forgetting I was still mad. Being able to use the racetrack was a plus in my book and I really needed the practice, not that I would admit it to anyone but myself.

But before that I had some business to attend to, which consisted of lunch and finding out where Jeyt orginally came from. Not at the same time of course...

Since he'd been a wraith until just recently, Jeyt couldn't remember a lot so I struggled to figure out what to do next. Then Artha actually came up with a brainwave.

"Transform into the Light Booster and ask him where he lives." He said and my jaw dropped. "What?"

"That's...a good idea which is pretty shocking coming from you." I answered, letting out a giggle when he frowned at me. "Heh just messing with you."

"I doubt it." Moordryd said and I coughed when Artha stared at him. Before they could start arguing again I took my amulet from my pocket.

"Unlock the light." I said as I set it into my gauntlet and as a bright light engulfed me, Quiksilva roared. Next to Beau, Jeyt watched on with curious eyes as my dragon changed to pure white. "Okay now can you hear me?" I asked Jeyt, now standing in my armor and he nodded.

 _"Yes, I can now."_ He growled and I gave him a quick grin.

"Do you remember anything before Word captured you?" I asked Jeyt who lowered his head, staring at the floor. After a full minute he lifted his head.

 _"I remember someone crying out for help and when I looked up something appeared, a shadowy dragon. I tried to ask what it wanted but it screeched, firing some sort of gear at me. I..don't remember much after that though I did wake up to find a tall, white haired man smiling at me. I tried to move only something was holding me in place as he lifted a piece of black gear towards me and I growled, unable to stop him. Then I woke up with you staring at me."_ Jety explained, his voice shaking. _"I'm...sorry for attacking you."_

"Hey it's okay. You had no choice." I whispered, gently rubbing his snout and he snorted. "But the important thing is you're free. Do you know where you came from?"

 _"I don't think I had a home...not yet. I think that's why there was a dragon float there, to bring me to my new home."_ Jeyt explained and I looked over at Moordryd who was staring into the distance, looking slightly guilty. Right then I knew he had something to do with Jeyt's kidnapping, well him and Word.

"That's possible. The question is what do you want to do now?" I replied and he lifted his head, pausing for a moment. "It's completely up to you."

 _"Can I stay here?"_ Jeyt asked and I chewed my lower lip, not sure what to say.

"What is he saying?" Connor asked and I turned as he walked over, Lance following close at his heels. Once I relayed the message he smiled and gave me a nod. "Tell Jeyt he's welcome to stay here."

"Connor said you can stay as long as you'd like." I answered and Jeyt grinned, lunging forward. He knocked me on my rear, licking my face and I laughed silently thankful for the helmet.

Now covered in drool, I decided that now was a good time to take a nice hot shower. I crossed the courtyard as Moordryd watched on, a slight smile curling up his lips.

"I know what you're thinking, Paynn and it won't work. Rayne'll just slam the door in your face." Artha commented and Moordryd just grinned, heading past his rival who stared at him.

"What is he going to do?" Lance asked and Artha just shrugged. "Hey, that's not fair!" He complained and Beau chuckled as his rider tried to distract his younger brother.

"Want to play 'Battleground dragon'?" Artha asked and Lance grinned, quickly rushing to his room to grab his game console. With an eyeroll, Artha followed letting out a breath as Beau grinned.


	24. Chapter 24

Entering the small bathroom, I headed for the shower only to pause. Looking down at myself I blushed once I remembered I was still in my Light Booster armor. "Hmm...probably should change back." I muttered, reaching for my amulet. With a flash of light I stood back in my street clothes and I grinned, kneeling slightly as I reached for the taps. When I felt a hand tap me on my left shoulder I straightened so suddenly I bumped my head on the showerhead. "Oww!" I yelped, spining around to find Moordryd staring at me.

"What scrapped your scales?" Moordryd asked, closing the door behind him. Leaning against it he grinned as I rubbed the top of my head.

"That wasn't funny. My head hurts now." I complained as he slowly looked me up and down. "Eyes up here, Moordryd." I sighed when his eyes settled on my chest.

"But that's not the best part." Moordryd replied and I shook my head, moving back to the taps. I wanted to take a shower to peace but I wasn't about to with Moordryd standing a few metres from me. Especially when he whistled. "So are you going to shower or not?"

"Not with you watching I'm not. Anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?" I told him, turning around with a frown on my face. He just chuckled, grinning as I crossed my arms against my chest. "Look can you give me a few minutes alone? I really need a shower."

"Nope. You'll have to make me leave." Moordryd answered and I growled, marching over with my right hand curled into a fist. "Whoa calm down." He quickly added, raising his hands in front of his chest.

"I will not calm down. I helped free Jeyt and now I realize you helped capture him. How could you?" I snapped as I glared up at him, poking his chest with the fingers on my left hand. "That is the worst thing you've ever done."

"For dragons sake I only captured Jeyt for my father...oops." Moordryd muttered as my eyes went wide. Before Moordryd could think of a good response I grabbed his jacket, shoving him into the door.

"Get out!" I shouted and he blinked down at me. "Just...go." I whispered, my hands slipping from his jacket before I spun around. "Now, Paynn."

"But...oh forget it." Moordryd grumbled, opening the door. Once through he slammed it, hoping everyone heard before he headed back outside. In the courtyard now, he stormed towards Decepshun who tilted her head slightly curious as to why her rider looked so angry. "She's the pain not me. Let's just go back to the compound and let her deal with my father." He muttered and Decepshun snorted, magging him onto her saddle.

Now alone I leant against the door, shocked at what I'd just learnt. I can't believe he would be so cruel to an innocent dragon, I thought staring up at the ceiling. After a minute I sighed, rubbing my face before I headed towards the shower again. Undressing I stepped under the showerhead, determined to take my shower in peace. After adjusting the water temperature I tilted my head back, enjoying the hot water.

Or I tried to but it wasn't easy when I kept thinking about poor Jeyt and how terrified he must have been when Word forced that black gear on his head. "I can't believe that Moordryd would harm a dragon. He seems so kind towards Decepshun so why would he do such a cruel thing?' I whispered, reaching for the nearby shampoo. As I lathered my hair, running my fingers through it, I let out a sigh. "Maybe I should have listened when Kitt warned me he was bad news."

"Yeah you should have." Someone answered and I yelped, dropping the shampoo bottle. Luckily for me it just missed hitting my foot and I growled, whirling around to hear a quiet knock on the door. "It's just me."

"Thanks for the warning, Kitt." I called out, grabbing a towel. Wrapping it securily around my body I moved towards the door. "What's going on?"

"There's been an attack on Phistis' stables. Right now the Dragon Booster's fighting to stop the wraiths but he could use some backup." Kitt called out and I sighed, staring at the door.

"Just give me a sec and I'll be out." I called back, unwrapping the towel. Quickly I rinsed my hair and dried myself before I reached for my gauntlet, resting on top of the small pile of clothes. Quickly dressing, I pulled my gauntlet on. "Unlock the light!"

A short time later, Quiksilva and I followed Wyldfir and Kitt towards Phistis' stables. Seconds after Quiksilva skidded to a halt, something flew past and I had to duck in the saddle. "Was that a wraith?" I whispered as Quiksilva snorted, just as surprised.

"What took you guys so long? I could use a hand." Artha yelled, slamming his Jakk stick into a nearby wraith. I grinned, hand glowing as I built up a Mag Blast. Quiksilva growled, seeing two wraiths charging at us. I noticed when they were almost on top of us and with a startled yell I sent the Mag Blast at the closest one as it screeched. "Nice shot!"

"Artha, on your left!" Kitt called out from Wyldfir's back and I turned my head just as another wraith attacked. With a growl, Beau rushed it leaping high into the air. I gave him a grin as the dragon of legend sent a blast of Mag energy its way, throwing it into the wraith on the ground. They went down and I laughed, enjoying the shot not knowing someone was watching our every move.

"Blast that infernal Dragon Booster and Light Booster! One was bad enough to contend with but two? Where is my useless excuse for a son? He should be fighting them right now." Word growled from his monitior. "I'll just have to take care of them myself." He muttered, reaching over to press a large red button.

At the same time Quiksilva growled, turning his head one way then the other. "What is it, boy?" I whispered and he snorted, glancing towards the Dragon Booster. I blinked as something shot towards Beau and I yelled a warning that came too late. With a cry, Beau toppled over and that's right when I saw the Green trapping gear keeping Dragon Booster pinned against a wall. "Hang on!" I called out, racing towards Dragon Booster as Beau shook his head.

"Look out!" Kitt yelled and I had just enough time to see a Mag Blast heading towards me before it struck, slamming into my helmet. Knocking me off Quiksilva's saddle I lay in a heap, groaning and dizzy. Even with the helmet cushioning the blow it still left me seeing stars and Quiksilva snarled, moving towards me as the Shadow Booster appeared.

"What are you doing?" I yelled as I stumbled to my feet, glaring at the masked rider. He just sneered at me and Decepshun snorted, eyes glaring at my dragon. With a growl, she raced towards us and I jumped clear as Quiksilva dodged. With a roar, Quiksilva magged me and together we chased after my friends.

"Thanks a lot!" I heard Dragon Booster call out before we turned the corner, right behind Decepshun.

"Wait up!" I yelled as they raced ahead of us but Shadow Booster ignored me, Decepshun dodging dragons and humans before she sped up. With a growl, Quiksilva increased his speed only to see a dragon and his rider right in their path. At the last possible second he leapt up and over the dragon, just missing the rider who glared at us. "Sorry!" I called out as Quiksilva picked up speed though he soon slowed.

"Where did they go?" Quiksilva growled, getting his answer seconds later when a Mag Blast almost took my head off. Snarling, he stared as Decepshun and Shadow Booster appeared.

"Why did you attack us?" I called out and he lifted his head, a laugh escaping. "That wasn't funny!"

"It was from where I'm sitting." Shadow Booster answered, hands glowing and I grabbed my Jakk Stick. Just in time too when a Mag Blast shot towards me and I only just knocked it back. "Come and get me." He taunted, Decepshun letting out a roar before she turned and raced away. Confused, I stared until Quiksilva pawed the ground.

"Rayne, we have to find them." He said and I nodded, holding the Jakk Stick in my bandaged hand and gripping the saddle in my other. Quiksilva raced after Shadow Booster and his dragon, picking up speed as we found ourselves alone. We soon ended up in the wastelands of Loan and I sighed wondering why my friends had turned against us.

"Why do they hate us? We didn't do anything." I whispered and Quiksilva snorted, lifting his head to see me wiping my eyes. "When I get my hands on Moordryd I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what?" Shadow Booster asked, appearing from the shadows and I readied my Jakk Stick. "Calm down, I'm not going to fight you." He told me, hands in front of his chest.

"Uh huh. What about earlier, when you attacked me?" I shot back as Quiksilva stepped away from Decepshun. "Start talking."

"I only attacked you to get you to follow us. Besides if I really wanted to hurt you I wouldn't have missed." Shadow Booster answered, leaping from his saddle. Glaring at him, I climbed from the saddle and when he stepped closer I held my Jakk Stick in front of myself.

"Don't come any closer." I growled and he blinked. With a sudden grin he shot towards me, knocking the Jakk Stick to the ground. "What do you think you're doing?" I snapped as he stood over me.

"Trying to work out why you hate me, of course." Shadow Booster answered and I stared up at him, confused as he crossed his arms. "You told me you never wanted to see me again."

"I was just upset at you about Jeyt and...I didn't mean to yell. I do care about you I'm just...not sure where I'm going with this." I told him, not expecting Shadow Booster to wrap his arms around me. Pulling me into a tight hug, I tensed and he sighed.

"You don't trust me, do you?" He muttered and I suddenly gripped his armor, wrapping my own arms around him. "Rayne, are you ever going to forgive me?"

"I'll admit that I made a mistake and I'm sorry that made you think I didn't care about you. I care about you just as much as Quiksilva. Can you forgive me for being a jerk, too?" I whispered and he sighed, hugging me.

Rolling his eyes, Quiksilva snorted as Decepshun sniggered. We were so caught up with each other that we failed to see someone watching us, their eyes glowing with hatred.

Lifting my head I locked eyes with the Shadow Booster's, his lips curling into a tiny smile. Taking an arm from around his waist I cupped his chin and his smile grew, his face leaning towards mine. Just as I felt his lips brush mine, Quiksilva roared along with Decepshun. "What?" I called out, turning my head to see a blast of Mag energy heading our way. Thinking fast I shoved Shadow Booster backwards, quickly moving back far enough to avoid the Mag Blast that struck the floor between us.

"You!" Shadow Booster shouted as our attacker revealed himself and I glared at Armeggaddon, hiding my fear.

"Why do you look so shocked? You know that I want the dragon armor that your dragon found." Armeggaddon answered as Quiksilva rushed to my side, snarling at the ancient warrior. "Now, hand it to me and I may be merciful."

"It was given to me by Hurricaynn so it's ours. I won't hand it over to you." I shot back as Shadow Booster and Decepshun stood side by side with us. Narrowing his eyes, Armeggaddon stared straight at me.

"That armor was created by my empire...until that miserable excuse for a Booster stole it from me. I made sure that she paid with her life for stealing it and turning my own student against me. I thought it was lost for good..until you found it for me." Armeggaddon explained and I growled, echoing Quiksilva who snapped his teeth towards my former teacher.

"That armor's more trouble than its worth. Still I won't let you or Word Paynn have it. You'll have to go through me to take it." I shot back, not seeing Shadow Booster rolling his eyes. "That wasn't the best idea I've had." I muttered as Quiksilva rolled his eyes at me, stepping forward to unleash a roar at Armeggaddon.

"Pitiful. You really think you're a match for me? You may have the gauntlet but that doesn't matter if you can't wield its power like Bianca could." Armeggaddon growled and I froze, eyes wide as he advanced towards me. Just for a moment my mind flashed back to the last moments of Bianca's life and something snapped deep inside my heart. Without realizing it my injured hand started to glow and I growled, not even feeling any pain from my injury.

"How dare you speak about Bianca like that! She tried to stop a monster like you and now I'll finish what she started!" I shouted and Armeggaddon actually froze in place, eyes on me and me alone as I lifted a hand towards Quiksilva. He lowered his head, growling as I drained his Mag energy. "You will pay!"

"Rayne, stop it! If you keep doing that to Quiksilva he won't be able to defend himself." Dragon Booster called out as Beau snarled at Armeggaddon.

"So the Dragon Booster and the dragon of legend have finally shown their faces? Now I will finish what I started 3000 years ago...by destroying the chosen boosters." Armeggaddon growled, his own hands glowing and I glared as eight pure black dragons appeared. Roaring, they added their Mag energy to their master who lifted off the ground.

Not even flinching, I focused and Quiksilva whined as I weakened him further. Without a pause I unleashed a Mag Claw towards Armeggaddon who dodged, countering with his own Mag Claw. I leapt clear, the Mag energy just missing my left side as I rolled. Back on my feet I faced him as he hovered above us and to my right I saw Shadow Booster rush back to his dragon, who magged him.

"Take cover!" I heard Dragon Booster yell and I turned my head slightly, glaring at my friend until something caught my attention. "Move, Rayne!" He yelled at me and I finally reacted once I reconquized the Mag attack; Mag Vortex.

I wanted to attack but I knew that would be fatal so I ran to Quiksilva, who gave me a long look before he magged me. Together, we raced for cover as did Shadow and Dragon Booster the three of us just making it behind a large, broken wall. The wall lit up, taking the full force of the attacks.

"Great move, Rayne. Were you trying to help Word?" Dragon Booster muttered as Beau snorted, looking towards the wall barely keeping us shielded.

"Shut up! He attacked me first and besides, did I ask for your help?" I snapped back at him as Quiksilva panted.

"Both of you, be quiet!" I heard a voice snap and I cringed as Connor appeared on Dragon Booster's Com Link. "You need to leave right now."

"How exactly? If we move from behind this wall he'll fry us." Shadow Booster grumbled as Decepshun stood beside him, letting out a low growl as the ground shook.

"I have an idea." I said and everyone stared at me. "Shadow Booster, do you have any Distrupter mines in your saddle?"

"Huh, I get it. Take out his dragons and he can't attack us...at least for a while. Okay, I'll distract him." Shadow Booster answered, reaching into the saddle. Retrieving a pair of Distrupter mines he grinned. "Be right back."

"Wait!" I shouted but he didn't listen, too focused on going after the black dragons. With a growl, I rushed from behind the wall waving my hands to get Armeggaddon's attention. Which wasn't a move I was proud off though it did work, making him focus on me instead of my boyfriend. Eyes glowing, Armeggddon attacked me instead and I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

With a roar, Quiksilva chased after me magging me when a stray bolt of Mag energy nearly struck me. Holding on tight, I watched as Shadow Booster threw the Distrupter mine. It landed right between the eight dragons, exploding on impact and they roared momentarily blinded.

Their mag streams vanished and Armeggaddon toppled to the ground, only just righting himself to land with a thud on the ground below. He narrowed his eyes as we raced past and I turned my head as his gaze fell on me, knowing he wouldn't give up until the dragon armor rested in his hands.

"That was too close." Connor muttered inside the Dragon Temple a few hours later after we returned to the Penn Stables to regroup. Back in my street clothes, I kept my distance from everyone. Even Quiksilva, who glanced up at me as Connor addressed everyone present. "We need to keep this gear safe and that means no one comes near it without my permission. Rayne, are you listening?"

"I never asked to be targeted by that ancient warrior so just leave me alone." I muttered, my voice echoing as I leant against the cold stone wall.

"You did when you decided to take him on by yourself. You're not ready to face an opponent that powerful. Not at your level." Connor replied and I shook my head, glaring at my gauntlet. "You need to go with Artha and Moordryd to the Academy and..."

"I'm not going." I whispered and Moordryd stared as I ripped the gauntlet from my arm. "I don't deserve to and everyone here knows it. I nearly got myself killed and for what? For some stupid armor! Forget this, I'm done. Find someone else to be the Light Booster." With a growl I threw my gauntlet to the ground, sending the matching amulet after it. Before anyone could stop me I stormed from the temple, leaving my friends behind.

Quiksilva let out a low growl, looking at Moordryd who just narrowed his eyes.

"You go after her if you're that worried." Moordryd muttered, arms crossed against his chest as he turned his back. With a snort, Quiksilva headed after his rider.

 _They think I'm to blame and maybe I am_ , I thought as I headed deeper inside the temple. As I walked the sides of the temple lit up and I sighed, wondering where I was going. _I wish I'd never been chosen as the Light Booster, all its caused me is heartache and pain._

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't notice someone following me. With nowhere to go I kept walking and after walking for who knows how long I could feel a breeze. Must be the exit, I thought as I stepped through the doorway.

Finding myself outside from the temple I took a deep breath, wondering where exactly I was. _Maybe the wastelands but it looks different somehow,_ I thought as I headed along a dirt path my boots leaving prints behind.

Walking along the dirt path led me to a small statue and that made me pause. "Why is this all the way out here? I thought a statue would be in a temple." I muttered, not knowing someone was nearby listening to my every word. "Wonder who made this? Wait...is that...Bianca?!" I gasped, staring up at the statue of a long haired woman armor exactly like mine. Just behind her a dragon stood, its mouth open in an eternal roar with a paw slightly off the ground its claws outstretched.

 _I think so_ , someone growled and I whirled around to find Quiksilva grinning at me.

"That wasn't funny, 'silva." I grumbled as he walked over to me letting out a chuckle. "Still...thanks for looking for me." I added and he gently nudged my hand, moving his head towards the statue next. "Yeah it's Bianca but I thought everyone forgot about her."

"I doubt they did. Not someone like her." Moordryd said, sitting on Decepshun's back and I yelped backing right into the statue. "That was so worth spending ages trying to find you."

"Why does everyone think sneaking up on me's fun? It isn't for me." I complained, rubbing the back of my head. "I just needed some space, okay."

"Everyone does at some point." Moordryd answered, jumping from the saddle. "Still you shouldn't be wandering around with Armeggaddon on the loose."

"Hey I can take care of myself, thank you very much." I shot back and he crossed his arms, giving me a grin. "Fine, I really have no idea if I can be the Light Booster. There, are you happy to know I'm scared?"

"Why are you scared? You're a booster." Moordryd pointed out and I sighed, turning back to the statue of the woman I would never know.

"So what? Artha's a booster and he's much stronger than me. I try to fight and I just wind up putting everyone in danger." I answered, looking down at my bare arm. "Sometimes I wish the gauntlet hadn't chosen me."

"Huh, no use saying that. You're the Light Booster whether you want the power or not. If you really can't handle it give the amulet and gauntlet back to my father." Moordryd offered and I frowned, walking towards him.

"There's no way I'm handing it back! Not after what Quiksilva and I went through to get it." I growled and Moordryd chuckled, walking towards Decepshun's saddle. Reaching inside he took something silver and black out and I grinned as he handed me back my gauntlet and amulet. "Th...thank you, Moordryd." I whispered, taking them back.

"I know how stubborn you are so I thought I'd keep them safe. Until you stopped being a pain." Moordryd explained as I pulled my gauntlet back on.

"I...know I should have more faith in myself. It's just difficult being so far from my family and that gets to me sometimes." I said, covering the gauntlet with my sleeve and Moordryd nodded. "Should we go back?"

"Before my father notices you're not spying for him." Moordryd answered and I shrugged, keeping a firm grip on Quiksilva's saddle. "Take my advice and lie through your teeth."

"Nice advice, Paynn in the butt." I replied and he gave me a tiny grin before I shook my head. Okay then lead the way." I agreed as Quiksilva magged me, giving me a quick grin before he followed Decepshun back into the Dragon temple. Along the way I thought about why I had been chosen but after spending most of the time thinking I couldn't come up with a single answer.

 _Maybe Bianca made a mistake in choosing me,_ I thought. As if he could sense my doubts, Quiksilva came to a halt looking up at me with a growl.

_Bianca chose you for a reason, just like I wanted you and only you as my rider._

"You believe in me?" I asked and he snorted, nodding before he started following Decesphun again. _I guess I should start believing in me too,_ I thought with a tiny smile.

Of course my good mood was cut short when Cain called Moordryd via his Com Link.

"What is it, Cain?" Moordryd asked and as I listened in I froze. "Tell my father I'll be there when I get there." He told his best friend, cutting the call before Cain had time to answer.

"He probably wants to know what I've learnt from being his spy. You just had to open your mouth." I muttered as Quiksilva walked alongside Decepshun. "Can't catch a break today."

"Don't worry about it. We're going to make a quick detour along the way. There's someone I want you to meet." Moordryd told me and I blinked, now feeling a little better about going back to the dreaded citadel of Word Paynn.


	25. Chapter 25

As Quiksilva raced along, following Decepshun I started to think about this friend Moordryd wanted me to meet. _It can't be a member of the Dragon Eyes because we're heading to Word's citadel not the compound,_ I thought.

 _I have no idea either_ , Rayne. Hearing Quiksilva growl I sighed, watching as he sped up. _I guess we'll find out when we get there._

"Yeah I have to be patient. Thanks, boy." I said to my dragon who chuckled. As we walked back through the temple I stared at the walls, a little shocked when the walls lit up. Quiksilva slowed, eyes wide as he stared at the walls. "Huh. never seen that before." I muttered as something appeared on the left wall.

"Man you're slow." Moordryd said as Decepshun stopped and I frowned as he pointed to one of the glowing images. "That's Beau and the Dragon Booster."

"Hey don't call me slow. Anyway I don't know everyone like someone pretends they do." I shot back and he rolled his eyes, pointing to Beau and the Dragon Booster again.

"My father drilled it into me for years but 3000 years ago a war between dragons and humans started. The last Star Class dragon left, Beau, chose a human who became his rider which was the original Dragon Booster. They used their powers to change all dragons back to gold and that's how the war ended. As far as I've been taught anyway." Moordryd explained as I stared at the image again.

"That's pretty drac. Thanks for the info, Moordryd." I replied and he grinned, Decepshun heading towards the entrance again. "We'd better get to the citadel before your father gets angry again."

"My father's a Paynn. We don't do happy." Moordryd muttered and I stiffled a giggle as Quiksilva followed the Psi class dragon. We soon reached the other end of the temple and after finding everyone else, we headed towards the lift.

"Back to the citadel now, huh?" I asked, standing beside Quiksilva and Moordryd nodded. "Yeah I know. I've already asked that."

"Yes you have. He's not that bad." Moordryd answered and I raised an eyebrow. "Okay even I don't believe what I said. Let's just go and you can lie about what you found out."

"Alright. I'm looking forward to meeting your friend anyway." I replied as the lift brought us back to the surface. Stepping out, Quiksilva magged me and together we followed Decepshun and Moordryd out of the stables and towards Word's citadel.

Two hours later I took a deep breath, climbing from Quiksilva's saddle. Staring up at Word's citadel in Sun City always sent a shiver down my spine no matter how many times I found myself there. Seeing me looking nervous, Moordryd grinned. Stepping close he gave my right shoulder a quick squeeze, not expecting me to jump.

"Stop doing that!" I growled, stomping towards the entrance as Quiksilva stared at me. "Come on." I muttered, hearing footsteps behind me as Moordryd followed. It didn't take too long before we were standing before Word, who narrowed his eyes at me.

"You are late reporting. What have you learnt from the stablebrats?" Word asked, not even glancing at Moordryd who stood beside me with his arms crossed.

Thinking fast I told him as much as I knew...which wasn't all that much really.

"They managed to capture a wraith dragon with the help of the Light Booster." I replied, knowing it wasn't exactly a lie and he frowned, turning back to his computers for a few seconds. Which gave Moordryd time to stare at me, eyebrow raised.

 _What's that look for,_ I thought giving him a glare. Shaking his head, Moordryd went back to crossing his arms as his father turned around.

"How is that possible?" Word asked and I shrugged, trying very hard not to smile. "Hmph. I'll just have to take care of the Light Booster myself."

 _Oh well that sounds wonderful_ , I thought as Moordryd gave me a grin. _Just what I need with the academy in less than a week too._

"What are you still doing here? Go and keep watch on the stablebrats." Word told me and I nodded, quickly leaving the room with Moordryd following. Once we were outside I let out a breath, Moordryd rolling his eyes at me.

"Don't give me that. I didn't see you helping." I grumbled and he shrugged as I started to head back towards our dragons. When he stopped me, gripping my shoulder I paused.

"Have you tried arguing with my father? At least he hasn't figured out who the Light Booster is yet so be grateful." Moordryd answered and it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Now are you coming or what?" He asked, a tiny smile on his face as he headed deeper into the citadel and I giggled as I followed him.

 _If I hadn't kept close I would have gotten lost very fast_ , I thought as I stared at the unfamilar area of Word's citadel. Well lit I looked around and soon I grinned as we came across what I soon realized was a stable area. Amazed I stopped in my tracks, taking in its impressive size.

"Do you want to meet her?" Moordryd asked standing in front of one stable, bigger than the rest. I nodded, watching as he tapped a button. "Mare, are you awake?" He called out and as I watched a large black dragon lifted its head, its scales looking more silver in the light. Blinking, it stared at Moordryd letting out a low growl. "Yeah I know. I should have come by sooner." Moordryd chuckled as he walked over until he noticed me standing there. With a grin he waved me over and I moved closer.

"Who is she?" I asked as Mare climbed to her feet, snorting as I moved towards Moordryd. Unsure, I looked at him and he nodded. Letting her sniff me, I waited until she nudged me and I giggled.

"She's my nannydrag. Mare's raised me since I was a kid." Moordryd told me as I reached up, giving her snout a pat. "Ever since...well, for a long time."

"I'm sorry. But what about your dad, Word? Didn't he spend any time with you?" I asked as Mare lay back on the ground, eyes looking directly into mine. At the mention of Moordryd's dad, Mare let out a low growl.

"Not really. The only time he did was either to drill facts and names about the Dragon-Human war or to get me to ride Decepshun. But that was only because he wanted me to run the Dragon Eyes or steal him dragons. And to race." Moordryd explained as he moved to Mare's side. Sitting beside her, I noticed how gentle Moordryd was with Mare.

"So...Mare's like your mom?" I asked, regretting it when Moordryd frowned. "Oh scales. I didn't mean that." I quickly added as Mare rolled her eyes at me.

 _He hasn't had it easy,_ Mare growled as I sat beside her. _Word isn't the nicest human I've known and I've been around for a long time._

"It's fine. I wish I knew my mother but she passed away when I was only a few months old. Since then, Mare's taken care of me." Moordryd answered as Mare rested her head on his lap. "I guess my father was right when he said dragons should rule."

"Maybe but I still think we're equals." I replied and he gave me a grin. "I don't want a war, I just want everyone to be friends."

"Heh sounds easy but it's not. You still need to work on your Mag attacks and then there's the academy." Moordryd answered as I moved closer, resting my head on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're up for the challenge?"

"Oh you can count on it. Besides someone has to be there to keep you out of trouble." I shot back, sighing when he kissed me full on the mouth.

"But who's going to keep you out of trouble?" Moordryd said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Leaning against him and with Mare watching I closed my eyes, not expecting someone to nudge me.

"Huh?" I mumbled, opening my eyes to find Mare looking directly at me. "What's up, girl?"

_Lady, you mean._

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked Moordryd who stiffled a laugh as Mare frowned at me, clearly not happy about something. I struggled to understand until I saw Moordryd's lips curl up and it dawned on me. "Oh I didn't mean to insult you, Mare. I mean...um..."

"Dragoness. That's what Mare is." Moordryd supplied, finding my confusion funny. "She's a little too mature to be called a 'girl'."

"I'm really sorry, Mare." I said, giving her snout a rub and she nodded before settling her head back on Moordryd's lap. "It won't happen again." I muttered, leaning against Moordryd. I must have fallen asleep because I felt someone shaking my shoulder and I cracked open my eyes to see Moordryd grinning at me.

"Come on, lazy. It's time to go hopefully before my father realizes we're still here." Moordryd said as Mare rose, shaking herself. "Sorry, Mare but we better go. I promise to come back." He said to Mare and she purred, a sound I'd never heard a dragon make. Quiksilva certainly never did, I thought as Moordryd gently closed the stable door behind us.

"She's a wonderful dragon." I told Moordryd and just for a moment I could swear I heard a laugh coming from the stables. "Where should we go now?"

"To my father's computer room. I have something I want to ask and I'm going to get an answer now." Moordryd answered as I fell into step behind me, leaving me to wonder just what he meant. I soon got my answer when Word turned around, an eyebrow raised to see his son and girlfriend standing in the room.

"I thought I told you to spy on Penn Stables, not take a tour of my citadel. Why aren't you out there?" Word growled until Moordryd stepped forward and I cringed, moving back towards Word's computer. As father and son glared at each other I sighed, setting my palms on the keyboard. "Don't touch that!" Word roared, spinning around as I accidently brushed a small glowing red button. I backed away as he stormed towards me but it was too late and as I stared at the screen something started to play.

"Zulay, are you sure you want to do this? I have dozens of Dragon Eyes who would be more than happy to..." A much younger Word trailed off when a young woman with long, pure white hair and pale grey eyes shook her head.

"For the last time, Word I can test a simple Black Overload pod." Zulay sighed, rubbing her nose when he frowned at her. "You know I didn't mean to insult your invention but you worry about me too much. I can do this you know."

"Fine, Zulay. You can test it but be very careful. It should only take a moment." Word answered and she smiled at him, reaching for the Overload pod in his outstretched hands. Before she could escape, Word pulled her into a tight hug and with an almost girly squeal she nearly dropped it.

"Behave yourself. Just for that it's your turn to change Moordryd." Zulay replied, letting out a giggle as Word's face paled. Holding the Overload pod in one hand, Zulay headed to the centre of the room as Word walked back to his computer. "Now where do I set it?" She asked and he pointed to where she was standing. "Okay now I'll just set it down here then..." It was then a brilliant flash lit up the screen, a scream ripped from a throat before the video cut out.

"What have you done?!" Word shouted and I cringed as his eyes fell on me. "Get out of my sight!"

I took a step back, looking towards Moordryd for help only to see him staring back at me. "Moordryd, I'm sorry." I whispered and he just sighed, turning his head to one side.

"Just...go, Rayne. I...can't believe that you..." Moordryd muttered and I turned away, heading back towards the exit to Word's computer room. Though not before I narrowed my eyes at Word who echoed my glare with one of his own.

It took me a while to find Quiksilva, whose eyes lit up when he saw me. "Sorry, Decepshun but Moordryd's going to be late picking you up." I told his dragon who tilted her head slightly with a snort. "It's all my fault." I whispered, chewing my lip as Quiksilva lifted me onto his back with a mag stream.

_Is something the matter, Rayne?_

Instead of answering I gently tapped his side with foot and he snorted, taking off into a gallop.

As the dust cleared from his paws I glared at the ground, anything that would stop me from crying.

It didn't work because as soon as we reached the outskirts of Dragon City, I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks. Sensing something was wrong, Quiksilva looked up to see me wiping my eyes with one hand while I held onto his saddle with the other.

_Rayne, what happened back in Word's citadel?_

Trying extremely hard not to cry, I told Quiksilva what had happened. As soon as I finished he sighed, slowing as he gazed up at me.

"I know I messed up bad and now Moordryd'll never forgive me!" I cried and Quiksilva snorted, slowing to a casual walk. "I didn't mean to..."

_You made a mistake and Moordryd needs to understand that. Besides, Word kept the truth from him for most of his life so he's to blame and not you._

"Maybe...I should go back and tell him I made a mistake. No, Moordryd can find me if he still cares about me after what I did." I told Quiksilva who snorted, clearly not happy. But I noticed he just kept on walking and that made me just a little happier...which didn't last too long as we wandered into the wastelands of Loan. Half an hour later, Quiksilva came to a halt and I leapt from his saddle.

 _Don't wander too far,_ Quiksilva growled and I sighed. Reaching up I gave his snout a rub before I took a look around, shielding my eyes against the sunlight. _Rayne, can you hear something?_

"What is it, silva? Do you hear something?" I asked, a roar answering me seconds later. "Never mind." I quickly added, moving to his side as a orange bipedel dragon appeared. "Propheci? Did someone leave your cage open?"

Glaring at me, he roared and I took a step back as he chuckled. _Foolish human wandering all the way out here and with no Dragon Booster in sight._

"I don't need him to protect me. What do you want?" I asked as Quiksilva magged me and he lowered his head to stare directly at me. "Answer me!" I shouted only to see his body light up. "Mag Blast!"

 _Let's get out of here,_ Quiksilva shouted as he raced away narrowly missing the Mag Blast. It struck the ground as we raced away and Propheci snarled, chasing us deeper into the wastleands. _We need to lose him...and that ruin gives me an idea._

"Whatever plan you have it better be good. He's gaining on us!" I told Quiksilva who rolled his eyes, rushing towards a small cave in the distance. "Good idea." I whispered, hoping Propheci didn't hear me. Quiksilva raced inside with only seconds to spare and our pursuer shot past.

 _That worked perfectly,_ Quiksilva growled as he magged me off his back. _Now we should stay put until he's gone._

"I'll try and keep quiet." I whispered, taking a few steps towards the cave entrance. "Heh what a dumb dragon." I giggled only to rear back with a scream when the orange dragon stuck his head into the cave.

_You're the fool, human! I have you exactly where I want you!_

Growling, he moved away and I stepped forward wondering where he'd gone until the cave lit up. "Oh...scales!" I yelled as Quiksilva leapt towards me, the cave shaking. As the roof began to crumble I let out a cry as something struck my helmet, knocking me to the ground as Quiksilva let out a roar. A piece of the ceiling struck my leg, pinning me and I screamed as the rest of the cave crumbled in on us.

_Pathetic human. Now no one will know I'm free once again._

Laughing, Propheci raced away leaving both Rayne and Quiksilva buried in the remains of a cave.


	26. Chapter 26

Wandering the wastelands, Reepry searched for Propheci for hours. "I hope we can find him before he goes after the Dragon Booster and...what is that?" He said to his orange dragon, Oracul who headed towards a pile of broken tiles. On closer inspection they heard a low growl and as Oracul sniffed around the remains of a building, he let out a snort.

 _Someone's here_ , Oracul growled. Using a careful mag stream, he lifted up some of the debris and a large silver and black head popped out. _A dragon?_

"Wait, you're Rayne's dragon. Where is your rider?" Reepry asked and Quiksilva let out a growl, nudging a piece of broken wall. Leaping from his dragon's back, Reepry shifted the broken piece only to take a sudden step back when he saw someone lying motionless on the ground. Quiksilva leant forward, gently nudging his rider who groaned.

 _She's pinned,_ Oracul growled and Quiksilva glared at him as he tried to mag the concrete off her. Helping him, the two dragons shifted the heavy load and Reepry moved close enough to remove her helmet. Her hair spilling out, his eyes went wide once he saw the blood dripping from her forehead.

"Let's bring her back to the Track of doom. Can you walk?" Reepry asked Quiksilva as he lifted Rayne into his arms. With a nod, Quiksilva rose on shaky legs and after magging Rayne's helmet he followed both dragon and rider deeper into the wastelands.

At the same time...

"How could you keep this from me, father?" Moordryd growled as Word stood hunched over his keyboard. Not getting an answer, Moordryd glared at his father's back. "Fine." He started for the exit but as he reached the doorway his father spoke.

"I never wanted you to know what happened to your mother. I didn't want you to leave...like she did." Word told Moordryd who let out a growl. not even looking back.

"Too late now, father." Moordryd snapped as he left his father alone with his thoughts. Finding Decepshun waiting patiently, standing alone. "Where's Quiksilva and Rayne?" He asked his dragon who let out a low growl, motioning towards the path they'd taken. "She's run away hasn't she? I shouldn't have yelled at her...come on, let's find her before she winds up getting hurt. Again." He sighed, remembering the pain in Rayne's eyes after he'd yelled at her.

As they took off in search of Rayne and her dragon, Moordryd called Cain. "What did you do this time?" Cain asked the moment he came online. Rolling his eyes, Moordryd asked about Rayne. "Swayy tried to reach her and she never replied. Why, did something happen?"

"Look just send out a search party, see if anyone's seen her. Even the stablebrats." Moordryd asked and Cain blinked at his best friend. "Just do it, Cain." He ordered and Cain blinked, immediately calling Rayncdd and Vizz to get the word out. "Good, now call me if anyone sees her." He said, cutting the call.

I just hope she's not in danger, Moordryd thought as Decepshun raced towards Squires End.

In the Track of doom, Reepry gently lay the unconscious form of Rayne on a sleeping mat. Once he set her down, Quiksilva lay beside her not taking his eyes from his best friend for a moment. Reepry left and when he returned a few minutes later, Quiksilva let out a low growl as another rider stepped close; a man with black hair. "Easy, he's here to help your rider." Reepry said, kneeling beside the black and silver dragon.

A man a little older than Reepry knelt beside Rayne, brushing back her hair to reveal an ugly purple bruise across her forehead along with a shallow cut still bleeding. Being as careful as possible, he touched the bruise pressing his fingers against it until Rayne jerked awake. With a sudden cry, my eyes shot open.

"Hurts...who...what's goin'...on?" I mumbled, vision blurred as someone leant over me. My head throbbing, I tried to sit up until Quiksilva growled. "Where...'silva?" I whispered and he gently nudged me, eyes staring into mine. Feeling a little better knowing he was with me, I lay on my side falling back into an unconscious state.

**Rayne?**

"She has a concussion and a head wound. I've managed to stop the bleeding" The rider told Quiksilva who let out a low cry, watching as the Prophet wrapped his rider's head in gauze.

"Her leg was pinned when we found her. Is it broken?" Reepry asked as the Prophet removed Rayne's boot. After giving it a careful squeeze he shook his head, turning to Reepry.

"It's only badly bruised. Your friend will need to keep her weight off it for the next day or so. Until then she needs rest...and so does her dragon." He answered as Quiksilva yawned, tail resting against his chin. "Dragon, you are welcome to stay with us. No one can enter without our permission." He said and Quiksilva snorted, closing his eyes.

While Quiksilva rested, Reepry turned to his companion. "I need to find the Dragon Booster. Watch over them for me until I get back." He asked and his friend nodded, watching as Reepry climbed onto his dragon's saddle.

They rushed away leaving the rest of their crew to protect both dragon and rider. "We need the help of Artha and Beau, I just hope we don't cross paths with Prophecy until then." Reepry said and Oracul growled, picking up speed as they headed for the city.

"Any luck?" Moordryd asked Cain via his Comm Link. Getting a head shake in reply, Moordryd sighed.

"No one's seen her since your trip of your father's citadel. Did something happen between you and Rayne?" Cain asked, taking note that Moordryd didn't meet his eyes.

"Nothing that concerns you. Keep looking for her." Moordryd answered after a pause, not letting his liuetenant get a word in. "Scales, where is she?"

 _Probably getting herself into trouble,_ Decepshun growled as Moordryd nudged her side. _Alright, alright I'm going._

Together they headed towards the last place Moordryd wanted to be; Penn Racing Stables. I can't believe I'm asking the stablebrat for help but I don't want to risk Rayne getting herself killed so...I guess I have no choice.

Thankfully for him, he didn't have to run all the way back when Decepshun turned a corner almost plowing into Beau. Leaping back she growled, annoyed as Beau snorted.

"What do you think you're doing, Penn?" Moordryd growled at his rival who blinked, giving him a shrug. "Whatever. Have you seen Rayne?"

"Rayne? I thought she was with you." Artha answered, confused as Beau let out a low growl just as surprised. "Wait, did she run away?"

"I don't know!" Moordryd shouted, getting three blank stares for his outburst. With an embarassed cough he continued. "Look if I knew where she was I wouldn't be asking. Do you know or am I wasting my time?" He asked again and Artha shook his head.

"Hang on a second. If she's run off we'll find her. She's our friend too if case you forgot, Paynn." Artha told him, Beau nodding in agreement and Moordryd almost cracked a smile. Only just remembering who he was talking to and so he nodded slightly instead. "Okay so I'm thinking the wastelands first. Rayne always seems to run there when she's upset."

"Then that's where we're going." Moordryd replied, Decepshun taking off before Beau had time to react. Just hope nothing bad's happened, he thought.

_Rayne, are you awake?_

"Ughh...'silva?" I groaned, eyes fluttering open to find my dragon leaning over me. "What...happened?"

_You should stay put, you're hurt._

"When did...?" I mumbled as my shifted my legs, immediately gasping at the pain spiking through my right foot. "Ow,ow,ow!" I hissed, Quiksilva gently nuzzling my head.

_What did I just say about lying still? Oh and you being hurt?_

"I know...ow. Wait the roof...are you okay?" I asked Quiksilva who nodded, amber eyes staring at my face. "That's a relief. I'd never forgive myself...if something happened...to you."

_You need to rest or you'll never heal._

"Hm...yeah I know. Sleep now, talk later." I mumbled, resting my head back against something soft. When Quiksilva nudged Rayne, she let out a snort and he chuckled.

_Finally she listens. I wonder if there's any food around here._

As he searched for something to eat, Reepry reached the outskirts of the wastelands. "I hope we can find the Dragon Booster soon." He said and Oracul let out a growl, coming to a halt. "What is it?" His rider asked, shielding his eyes against the sun. "Is that...?"

"Reepry? What are you doing here?" Artha asked as Beau came to a screeching halt, followed by Decepshun who stared at the orange dragon. The second he laid eyes on the rider and his dragon, Moordryd's hand glowed. "Calm down, they're friendly!" He yelled and Moordryd glared, Mag energy disappearing.

"I don't trust them after what they almost did to me and Cain." Moordryd growled and Artha just shrugged, turning to his friend.

"I found Rayne but..." Reepry began and Moordryd's face actually froze. Before they could blink, Moordryd had Reepry on the ground courtesy of a Mag Blast which narrowly missed Oracul who snarled.

"What did you do to her?!" Moordryd roared and Decepshun shook her head, stepping close to her rider. "If you've hurt her I'll..."

 _Moordryd, calm down. He knows where she is and he wouldn't be telling us this if he hurt her,_ she growled giving his hand a nudge.

"Moordryd, let go of Reepry!" Artha shouted and Moordryd released the Prophet, who climbed to his feet. Without a single glance he climbed back on Oracul's saddle. "Where is she right now?"

"Resting in the Track of doom along with her dragon. But she's hurt and needs to stay until she's well enough to travel." Reepry answered, keeping his eyes on Moordryd.

"Lead the way." Artha said and Reepry nodded, Oracul turning back towards their home. Keeping their distance, Moordryd and Decepshun followed at a slower pace.

 _I can't believe I'm walking straight into a trap,_ Moordryd thought. _You owe me for this, Rayne._

Hours later they finally reached the doorway that lead into the Track of doom and Moordryd steered Decepshun past Beau and Oracul, who stared as he moved through the entrance. Thinking about rescuing Rayne, Moordryd still kept his guard up. Which was a good thing because, as soon as rider and dragon stepped further in, they were set upon by the orange control class dragons.

Eyes going wide at the sounds of a struggle, Artha and Beau rushed forward to find Moordryd in his Shadow Booster armor. Eyes narrowed, Shadow Booster raised his hands to form a Mag Blast.

"Will you calm down?" A voice shouted and he turned to see me leaning against Quiksilva, one arm wrapped tight around his neck. "I'm gone for less than a day and you start a dragon -human war all on your own?!"

_Rayne, you shouldn't even be standing._

"I can't...believe you would...attack..." I gasped, spots before my eyes. With a sudden crash I fell to the floor, Shadow Booster rushing towards me.

"Rayne?" Moordryd's voice brought me back to consciousness. He sighed, a tiny smile on his lips as my eyes slowly blinked open. "You fainted."

"And whose...fault is it?" I mumbled as my vision cleared to see a pair of pale grey eyes very close to my own. "Going...around...attacking my friends."

"I didn't know that until...look, I came here to see you. Stop complaining." Moordryd muttered, reaching over and I sighed as he cradled my head in his lap.

"I appreciate that...Paynn...in the rear. Just...ask before you start a battle." I replied, closing my eyes as he ran the tips of his fingers through my hair. "I...I'm sorry."

"About what?" Moordryd asked and I opened my eyes, tears filling them as I stared at him. "Oh about...it wasn't your fault. I was just angry at my father and I...snapped at you."

"But I messed up so bad. If you never want to see me again I'll...understand." I sniffed, eyes closing as warm tears flowed down my cheeks. For a few seconds I lay there, sniffing until something touched my cheek and my eyes slowly opened.

"Will you stop being such a crybaby?" Moordryd muttered, his fingers touching my cheek. Not expecting me to growl he stared as I used what little strength I had to push him away. Which just made me bang my head against the floor, letting out a yelp. He coudln't help a chuckle and I glared, struggling to my feet. "Hang on, you're not suppose to be..."

"Oh go stick your head in a Hydrag nest!" I shouted, ignoring the pain ripping through my ankle. I tried to move as fast as I could but with my head throbbing and my injury I only stumbled about a foot before he grabbed me around the waist. "Let go!"

"No and I'd like to see you try." Moordryd answered as Quiksilva rose from his spot on the ground, a low growl escaping. "Relax, I'm not hurting her." He told my dragon who stared at me, seeing me glaring at the ground with red cheeks. When he chuckled, returning to his spot I sighed.

"Thanks a lot, 'silva." I muttered, unable to believe my dragon sided with my boyfriend instead of me. "Whose side are you on?"

Sitting back, Moordryd lifted me onto his lap. "Rayne, he's on no one's side. You always think everyone's against you but it's not true. Look at me when I'm talking to you." Moordryd told me and I crossed my arms in response, looking at the doorway.

"You're not my dad, you're my boyfriend." I replied and he chuckled, his mouth moving too close to my ear. "Will you stop that?" I growled, a shiver running through my spine as his tongue flicked my earlobe.

"When are you going to realize that not everything bad is your fault?" Moordryd asked, leaving my ear in peace as he held me tight. "You made a mistake, yeah but my father kept what happened to my mom a secret from me since I was a few months old. Mare pretty much raised me after my father chose dragons over me."

"He loves you and what happened to Zulay was an accident. He never meant to hurt you and I think even now he still blames himself." I replied and he snorted this time, not even looking at me. Annoyed, I cupped his chin forcing him to look at me. "Moordryd." I growled and he turned his head, grey eyes staring at me.

"Maybe he didn't mean it but I don't think I can ever forgive him." Moordryd answered and I sighed, pulling him into a hug. "Okay what are you doing?"

"Trying to keep you from badmouthing your dad. I'm not exactly a fan of the way he treats you but I know deep down he loves you. Don't give up on him, okay? For me?" I replied as Moordryd lifted his head, eyes staring into mine.

"You're a pain you know that?" Moordryd told me and I grinned, resting my forehead against his despite the pain.

"I learnt from the best." I muttered, leaning back and he grinned. I tilted my head back as he moved closer only to blink when I yawned, my eyes not wanting to stay open. "S..sorry."

"You're resting whether you like it or not." Moordryd grinned, lifting me into his arms. Despite how embarassed I felt I was just too sleepy to complain as he carried me back to the sleeping mat. Before he had me settled, Moordryd discovered I was already asleep my breathing slowed. "Could have waited until I set you down." Moordryd commented, lying her back against the mat. She didn't even stir, too worn out after being almost crushed by a falling ceiling.

Turning back to the doorway, Moordryd was just heading there when he heard Artha and Reepry talking. Being as quiet as possible, Moordryd snuck over to listen in on their conversation.

"Propheci escaped? Where is he now?" Artha asked and Reepry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He fled towards the city?"

"That's all we know. I'm not sure how he managed to escape his cell but the last time anyone saw him, he was heading towards Dragon City. I was on patrol searching for him until Oracul and I found Rayne and her dragon." Reepry answered.

"I'm sure Propheci had something to do with the building collapsing on Rayne and Quiksilva. I have to stop him before someone else gets hurt." Artha replied, Beau letting out a growl as someone stepped into the room. "Moordryd?"

"Rayne's my girlfriend and anyone who hurts her has to answer to me. Come on, stablebrat." Moordryd told them. With an eyeroll, Artha started to follow his rival until he paused.

"Thanks for your help, Reepry. Is it okay if Rayne and Quiksilva stay here?" He asked getting an immediate nod. "Drac, thanks. We'll be back with Propheci."

"Good luck my friends." Reepry said, waving as they headed towards the entrance. I just hope Propheci hasn't managed to rally any of Dragon City's dragons to his side. The last thing this world needs is another Dragon-Human war, he thought.

Racing through the wastelands, Moordryd kept just ahead of Artha and Beau. "What was he thinking, attacking my girlfriend?" Moordryd growled and Decepshun snorted, picking up the pace as Beau pulled alongside.

"Will you calm down? Propheci knows Rayne's our friend and that's why he attacked her. Once we find him, we need to be smart and...hey!" Artha yelled as Decepshun growled, hearing her rider muttering under his breath.

"I'm going after him whether you like it or not. Unleash the shadow!" Moordryd yelled, his armor covering his racing suit. Annoyed, Artha and Beau stared as the Shadow Booster raced towards the city.

"Oh that's just great. Guess we have no choice...release the dragon!" Artha called and as his own armor covered him, Beau reared up transforming into his black and gold form. "I just hope he doesn't take on Propheci himself."

"Propheci, show yourself!" Shadow Booster yelled, Decepshun roaring a challenge. "Scales! Where is that dragon?"

_Hmph, what does this human want with me? He must be a friend of that girl and her black and silver so...then I'll take care of him and his dragon as well._

Rearing up, he roared making the ground shake and Decepshun snarled.

 _He's nearby_ , she growled and Shadow Booster glared as an orange Prophet shot past. With a snarl, she took off after the dragon as Shadow Booster narrowed his eyes.

You'll pay for what you did to Rayne, Shadow Booster thought as his dragon sped up keeping the Prophet in eyesight.

Not too far behind, Dragon Booster and Beau chased after them. Paws pounding the ground, Beau made sure that he didn't fall too far behind the Psi class dragon.

 _Come on, human. Follow me right into my trap_ , Propeci grinned as Decepshun followed on his heels.

Without looking back he leapt from the path, landing with a thump on the bridge below. Not missing a beat, Propeci kept moving as Decepshun glared at him from the ledge above.

"No choice, we need to catch him and I guess this is the only way." Shadow Booster said and Decepshun growled, her eyes glowing red. Speeding up, she took a leap off the path into the air. At the same time, Shadow Booster activated the white Aero gear magged to Decesphun and that gave them the lift they needed to land on the ledge below.

 _He's not getting away this time,_ Decepshun snarled as she raced after the orange dragon, not knowing Dragon Booster and Beau were right behind them. Using his fins, Beau leapt after Decepshun.

By the time he glided down to her, Decepshun had already vanished and Beau growled. "Moordryd!" Dragon Booster called out, searching the immediate area for his rival. What they didn't know was that Propheci had led Shadow Booster into a trap in the wastelands; a trap called the Muhorta.

That's right, follow me you foolish human. The Muhorta will deal with you first, Propheci laughed as he slowed to allow Decepshun to catch up.

"There he is!" Shadow Booster yelled, too angry to notice just where Propheci had led them. But as Decepshun skidded to a halt, claws ripping up the ground, she turned her head. "What is it, girl?" Shadow Booster whispered as his dragon turned her head, letting out a growl. It wasn't until they both heard a growl that Shadow Booster noticed a nearby cave and he froze as a pair of eyes glowed from the entrance. "The Muhorta!" He shouted as Decepshun reared up, Propheci laughing as he turned to race away. Only to stop when Dragon Booster and Beau leapt right into his path, the dragon of legend letting out a roar.

"Shadow Booster, move!" Dragon Booster yelled as a pair of the Muhorta's tentacles lashed out from the cave. Decepshun leapt clear and the Muhorta roared, its head emerging.

As my friends fought against the Muhorta and Propheci, I woke to the sound of Quiksilva. "Wh...what's going on?" I mumbled, my eyes slowly opening to find him standing. He growled at the doorway and I blinked, sitting up with a groan.

Something's wrong, Quiksilva growled and I sighed. Struggling to my feet I started to head towards him, limping heavily and he turned his head. You shouldn't be up.

"I know Moordryd's in danger, not sure how but...look let's just go." I muttered, slipping my amulet into the gauntlet. "Unlock the light." I groaned, hoping I made it in time.

With a growl, Quiksilva magged me before he raced through the doorway narrowly missing Reepry and Oracul. Shocked, they didn't react as we headed back towards the entrance then outside. He better not be hurt because I'm going to kick him rear when we get there, I thought as I clung to the saddle leg and head throbbing painfully.

"Just hang on, Rayne. I can sense he's not too far away." Quiksilva said as he sped up, paws kicking up dust as he raced to find our friends. Confused, I glanced at him and he snorted. "I don't know how but...I think it might have something to do with the bonemark I absorbed."

"Yeah or maybe even the gauntlets." I muttered, keeping my balance somehow as my ankle throbbed. "I just hope they're...scales!" I yelled as Quiksilva roared, narrowly missing Beau.

"Rayne, you're supposed to be back in the Track of doom. What are you doing here?" Shadow Booster yelled as Decepshun blocked Propheci's path and I glared.

"Me?! You're the one...look out!" I yelled as I saw the Muhorta. As quick as his name, Quiksilva rushed towards Decepshun knocking her out of its path. Which left us directly in its path and I screamed as two of its tentacles latched onto Quiksilva. Another wrapped around my waist, ripping my Draconium energy from me.

Caught in its grip, I whimpered feeling my energy being ripped from me. Woozy, I let out a weak cry as my friends looked on in horror. Thinking fast, Shadow Booster raised his hands and with a yell he fired a Mag Blast at the tentacles holding Quiksilva hostage. The Muhorta roared, letting go and Quiksilva snarled.

"Hang on, Rayne!" He yelled and I gripped the saddle as he dug in his claws. Roaring he started to pull himself forward, trying desperately to pull the tentacle from me. But the Muhorta tightened its grip and I groaned, eyes fluttering as I struggled to stay conscious.

"Snap out of it, Rayne!" Dragon Booster yelled as Beau snarled. The Prophet took off while we were distracted and as they raced after him, Shadow Booster looked directly at me.

"I...can't get free!" I yelled at Shadow Booster who glared at the vampiric dragon. Without a thought for his own safetly he leapt from his dragon's back and my eyes shot open as he unleashed another Mag Blast. Which put him directly in the Muhorta's path and I growled as the dragon attacked Shadow Booster. "Get out of the way!" I roared, leaping off Quiksilva's back forgetting all about my injuries as I struck. Using what little Mag energy I had left I used Mag Blast and the Muhorta's tentacle flinched back, distracting it enough for Decepshun to mag her rider.

I was all set to follow him when my legs buckled and I yelped, suddenly unable to stand. "Quiksilva, help her!" Shadow Booster yelled and my dragon snarled at him, quickly moving to my side. Magging me, he ran as his feet could move with Decepshun following behind us. Behind us I could hear the Muhorta let out a frustrated roar and I grinned, my whole body aching as I put all of my remaining strength into staying upright.

"We have to help Dragon Booster and Beau." I called out, holding on tight as Quiksilva chased Decepshun. "Are you even listening to me?"

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" Shadow Booster yelled so suddenly I blinked. In a quieter tone he added. "If something happened to you..I don't even want to think about it."

"Shadow Booster, I'm still here. Now can we argue later after we catch Propheci?" I asked and he nodded, Decepshun slowing so Quiksilva could catch up. Together we raced after our friends who pursued Propheci. Tiring, the orange dragon soon slowed and that gave Beau the chance he needed.

"That's far enough, Propheci!" Dragon Booster yelled, aiming for the orange dragon who growled. Lifting his hand he fired, a Mag Blast knocking Propheci on his side. Before he could stand, Shadow Booster arrived firing Green Trapping gear at the dragon snarling his legs.

"Let me go, human!"

"Not in this lifetime, Prophet. You've caused everyone too much trouble." I answered as Quiksilva growled, lowering his head towards the dragon. "I want you to understand something; humans and dragons need each other or we'll never survive. I don't want a war and neither do you."

"I don't wish a war but some humans do. Your kind cannot be trusted."

"Then we'll stop the ones that wish to harm both dragon and humankind. For now you're going back to the Track of Doom...I'm sorry." I told him, not realizing at the time that I could understand him as clearly as Quiksilva.

As we led Propheci back to the Track of Doom, I stayed towards the back of the group keeping a firm grip on the saddle. I was still shocked that I could speak to Propheci so as I tried to work that out, Quiksilva growled.

"How did you understand him? I thought you could only speak to me?" He asked and I sighed, rubbing my side. "Rayne, is something wrong?"

"Not really, other than I'm tired. Maybe I can ask Connor maybe he knows a little more about my gauntlet. Right now, though I could use something to eat and drink. Plus a lie down because I'm exhausted." I sighed and he chuckled as he followed behind Beau.

Before I could get something to eat, I wanted to take Propheci back to his cage. Even though he had attacked me, without warning or provication, I still felt a little badly at imprisioning him again. "Are you sure you want to do this, Rayne? Beau and I are happy to take him back." Artha asked, now back in his racing suit again and Beau nodded.

"Thanks anyway guys but I can do this. I'll be right back." I replied, Quiksilva making his way towards the cage with Propheci in the lead.

"You don't want to cage me, do you?" Propheci asked, a low growl escaping when I sighed. "Then why are you doing this?"

"I have to." Was my reply as one of the Prophets opened the cage, standing well back as Propheci stepped forward. Once inside the cage was securily locked.

"Can you think for yourself?" Propheci asked, chuckling when I glared at him. "You're a booster correct?" He asked and when I nodded he continued. "Do you honestly believe that dragons and humans can work together?"

"Yes. I know you don't trust us but you can trust me." I told him and he threw back his head, laughing loudly. "What's so funny?"

"You can trust me but you still lock me up? Pathetic human." Propheci growled and I shook my head, Quiksilva turning around as the Orange dragon glared at us from behind bars. "We will rise up and take this city back."

"And I will be there to stop another Dragon-Human war, count on it." I muttered, heading back to my friends.

"Don't let him get to you, Rayne. He's just a stubborn dragon who only believes in controlling humans not trusting them." Quiksilva growled as he magged me from his back.

"I know but I was kind of hoping he'd listen. Guess it'll take more than just words to make him trust me." I replied, giving his neck a rub. "I'm going to sit for a while."

"I'll come with you." Quiksilva offered and I nodded, removing my amulet. As myself once again I headed back to the sleeping quarters, letting out a yawn.

I thought that maybe I could reason with him but I guess years of controlling humans makes him stubborn. It was worth a shot anyway, I thought.

"How did it go?" Artha asked and I shook my head, lying back on the sleeping mat. "That bad, huh?"

"What did she just say, stablebrat?" Moordryd muttered and I rolled my eyes as Artha frowned at his rival. "Anyway how's the ankle?" He asked and I shrugged, Quiksilva lying beside me.

"It still hurts and so does my forehead. That bruise's going to be fun to explain." I replied, shifting onto my side. "I thought that I could reason with Propheci but...complete waste of time."

"He has always been stubborn. I was linked with him for a long time." Reepry answered as he appeared in the doorway. "How can you speak with dragons without control gear?"

"I usually can only speak to Quiksilva as the Light Booster. It's news to me." I answered, closing my eyes in the hope they'd get the message and let me rest.

"Maybe we should talk to dad about this...what?" Artha said when I opened an eye to stare at him.

"I think that's Rayne for let me sleep, stablebrat. Am I right?" Moordryd pointed out and I shook my head, sitting up.

"I wouldn't have called Artha that and you know it, Moordryd. Look all I want is some peace and quiet. Since I'm not going to get that here I might as well head back. Need to get organized for the Academy anyway." I answered as I stumbled to my feet, just about tripping over them. "Maybe not right now though."

"Yeah no kidding. You did get attacked by Propheci and the Muhorta all in one day." Artha said as I sat heavily, panting a little. "I'll go back and Moordryd can stay here."

"Wait, me?" Moordryd asked, eyes wide as Beau magged Artha. "Hang on a second!" He yelled and Artha laughed, both running outside. With his arms crossed, Moordryd growled.

"I'm sorry if I'm an inconvenience." I muttered as I lay back, turning to face Quiksilva who snorted. Giving my head a nudge he turned his head to glare at Moordryd.

"You know what I meant." Moordryd replied and I waved a hand, the other resting behind my head. "Look if you're going to complain..."

"I'm not. I just...wouldn't mind the company after our fight." I answered, staring at the ceiling. At that moment, Decepshun stared at Moordryd and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'm going. Until you're well enough to stay in the saddle then we're going." Moordryd agreed and I nodded. Moordryd grabbed a sleeping mat and after spreading it beside me he lay back. For a while we lay there in silence and that gave me time to think about what Reepry said.

I have no idea how I could understand Propheci...just another question I wish I could have asked Bianca. With that thought in my head I slowly drifted into an exhausted sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

"Come on, keep up." Moordryd called as Decepshun raced along and I growled.

"I am." I grumbled, Quiksilva speeding up as I gripped the saddle. "Just shut up." I called out when I heard Moordryd's laughter. We were on our way back to the Dragon Eyes compound, keeping up a quick pace despite my head still not feeling right. At least my helmet stopped the ceiling from smashing into my face, I thought with a tiny smile as we gained on Decepshun.

It took a little longer to reach the compound due to the foot traffic and that gave me a few minutes to wonder about my newfound ability.

"How can I talk to other dragons? I thought I could only talk to you, 'silva." I said as Quiksilva waited for an Earth class dragon and his rider to move out of our path. Once they did, Quiksilva moved forward as I stared at the path ahead.

 _No idea, Rayne. Maybe when we talk to Connor he might know_ , Quiksilva growled as he raced along on the street, trying to make the ride back as smooth as he could.

"You think it's a good idea to talk to Connor, huh?" I asked him and he snorted, giving me a quick nod. "Cool then that's what we'll do. After lunch of course." I added, hearing a distinct rumble and he growled, a chuckle emerging. "Yeah so I'm hungry."

"If you guys are finished, we're almost there." Moordryd's voice interrupted and I looked over as he grinned at me. "But we'll never get there if you two don't hurry up."

"Oh you're hilarious, Paynn in the butt." I shot back, leaning close to Quiksilva. Whispering to him, he let out a low growl. In the blink of an eye we shot past Decepshun and Moordryd, who both stared as my Psi class dragon easily overtook them. "Try and keep up!" I laughed when they finally raced after us. I was so caught up I almost missed my Com Link beeping.

"Rayne, watch out! Wraiths!" Parmon yelled in warning. Confused, I looked around not seeing anything out of the ordinary. "Right in front of you...never mind." He muttered as Quiksilva hit something on the street and I yelled in shock. Grateful I'd kept a good grip on the handles of my saddle, I jerked forward as Quiksilva skidded across the pavement. Seeing the wall I braced myself not expecting him to leap towards it, rebounding off with a growl.

"Thanks for the warning, egghead." Moordryd snapped, Decepshun rushing over. With a screech, the wraith we'd slammed into righted itself. "What is my father doing, spying on us?"

"I'm not spying on you. I want you and Rayne to come to my citadel. I have...things to discuss." Word answered from the VIDD COM on its chest, not expecting Moordryd to steer Decepshun away from the wraith. "Moordryd, what are you doing?"

"I have nothing to say to you...father. Are you coming or what, Rayne?" Moordryd muttered and I sighed, looking as the wraith waited patiently. "Fine. You can talk to him." He added, Decepshun racing away as I watched.

"I'll be there soon, Word." I replied as Quiksilva snorted, looking at me with wide amber eyes. "I know but someone needs to talk to him. I guess it's me." I whispered.

With another screech, the wraith took off and Quiksilva hurried after it. Just hope I'm not doing something stupid once again, I thought as I cut off Parmon's voice mid sentence.

"Artha, she's going to see Word." Parmon told his friend who rolled his eyes. "Now where are you going?" He asked as Beau magged Artha.

"To follow Rayne...as the Dragon Booster of course." Artha said, reaching for his amulet. "Release the dragon."

Oblivious, we ran towards Word's citadel keeping the wraith within eyesight. "I hope we're not running right into a trap. Wouldn't be the first time huh, boy?" I said to Quiksilva who growled, his paws a blur before the citadel appeared in front of us. Not missing a beat the wraith keeping running and we followed on its heels, soon coming to Word's computer room.

"So you're here." Word said, hunched over his keyboard and I nodded. Quiksilva magging me onto the floor, I waited a little nervously as he turned around. "Where is Moordryd?"

"He couldn't make it, something about the academy." I replied. Before I could add to that Word held up a gloved hand and I stopped, not sure what to say as he stepped over to me. Now towering over me I tried not to shake as he frowned at me, his eyes cold.

"It wasn't enough to take my dragon, you had to take my son away from me too." Word whispered and I blinked as he turned back to his keyboard.

"I never took your son away. You pushed him away by keeping the truth from him." I growled and he spun around, furious. Stomping towards me, I watched as he pointed towards the door. "I'm not going anywhere!" I shouted, Quiksilva tilting his head to one side as I glared up at Word. "Your son loves you but you keep pushing him away. All he wants is for you to say you're proud of him but no, you can't even do that."

"I never said I wasn't..." Word trailed off when I snorted. "Why are you still here?"

"To tell you that Moordryd loves you! For dragon's sake he's all you have left of Zulay and you keep putting him down like he means nothing to you. Do you know how badly you've hurt him?" He didn't answer so I did it for him. "I was there when he needed someone who cares. Eventually I grew to want to spend time with him, unlike you who only uses him to steal dragons or boss him around. We're going to the academy together whether you like it or not." I snapped, spinning on my heel. Before I climbed back onto the saddle I let out a tired laugh. "Oh and by the way...Quiksilva chose me to be his rider and best friend. Deal with it."

That was...drac, Quiksilva growled as we headed towards the Dragon Eyes compound. The way you stood up to Word.

"Don't know why I said what I did. I guess I kind of feel sorry for him." I told Quiksilva, not understanding a word that my dragon growled. "I know that sounds really weird coming from me but without Moordryd, Word's kind of alone."

Let's just get back to the compound and rest for a while, my dragon growled and I nodded stifling a yawn. Arriving at the compound I grinned, waving at Cain who greeted me just inside the gate.

"Hey, how did it go with Word?" He asked and I shrugged, Quiksilva magging me. "That bad, huh?"

"Not bad exactly. I told him what I thought and Word let me go." I replied as I followed Quiksilva towards the stables. "Kinda glad he didn't sic one of his wraiths on me."

"Moordryd's been in his room ever since he got back. I tried to talk to him and he just ignored me. Like that's a surprise." Cain explained and I sighed, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"He's just being difficult. I'll talk to him." I replied and Cain gave me a smile. "Before I forget could you make me a sandwich or something? I haven't eaten in hours." I asked and he laughed.

"Easy. I'll get Rancyyd to bring it to you." Cain answered, heading in the direction of the kitchen. After he left, I lead Quiksilva towards the stables making sure he had food and water in the nearest stable to us.

"I just hope Moordryd'll talk to me. After everything that's happened lately.." I gave Quiksilva a smile when he nuzzled me. "Thanks, 'silva."

Trust yourself, he growled before he headed over to the food trough. Dipping his head in, I watched him eat for a moment before I took a deep breath. Heading towards the living quarters I wondered if Moordryd would be okay.

"Guess I won't know until I try." I whispered, making my way towards Moordryd's room. Now standing outside his door I gently knocked.

"Go away, Cain! I said I don't want to talk!" Moordryd shouted through the door. With an eyeroll I knocked again. "What part of I don't want to talk do you not understan...oh." Moordryd said as he opened the door to find me standing there, eyes staring at him.

"Not who you were excepting huh?" I asked and he just shrugged, disappearing into the room. "Can I come in?"

"Knock yourself out." Moordryd muttered, slumping onto his bed and I rolled my eyes. Closing the door quietly behind me I headed over to the bed.

"Why are you being a pain?" I asked, sitting on the edge of his bed and he snorted.

"If my last name didn't give you a clue I don't know what to tell you." Moordryd answered, turning his head to frown at me. "Now could you leave?"

"I'm not going until you listen. I spoke to Word and while we have our...disagreements we both want what's best for you." Moordryd didn't answer and I sighed, lying beside him. "I know you think you hate him but he does love you. Yes and I know that sounds really weird coming from me but...I don't want to split you up."

"He kept my mother's death from me. That's impossible to forgive." Moordryd whispered and to my shock I heard him swallow. "Now are you done?"

"Stop it!" I yelled and he turned over, eyes wide. "Sorry but if shouting's the only way I can get your attention then so be it. You're lucky to even have a parent left, unlike me, so stop acting like you have a Dracoslug up your shorts." He didn't speak and I took a deep breath. "If you keep insisting on being a jerk I might rethink our relationship."

"Wow...where did that come from? You're sounding more and more like my father everyday." Moordryd whistled and I growled, turning onto my side so he couldn't see my face. "Rayne, look at me okay?"

"No...don't want to." I sniffed, fighting back tears of frustration and something else. "Made me remember you have a dad and I...I don't!" I buried my face into the pillow beside my head, sobbing uncontrollably. "No parents and you hate me!"

Rolling his eyes towards the ceiling with a sigh, Moordryd rolled over and after a slight hesitation I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I didn't resist and he pulled me against his chest, holding me close as I sobbed. "Shhh...for dragons sake will you calm down?" He hissed, glancing at the door to his room.

"No! I'm driving you and your dad apart! What kind of person does that?!" I snapped, eyes puffy and he sighed. I tried to curl into a ball, bringing my knees towards my chin but he gripped me tighter and I couldn't move. "I just keep messing everyone up." I sobbed, a little quieter now.

"Look if I talk to my father will you promise to stop blaming yourself, again?" Moordryd whispered, silently grateful that everyone in the Dragon Eyes had the common sense to keep their distance when he was in a foul mood. "Rayne, he messed up okay?"

"O..okay." I whimpered, closing my eyes which sadly didn't stop the tears from leaking down my cheeks. "Just...trying to help you and...your dad."

"Yeah I know. I didn't mean to yell at you." Moordryd answered and I sniffed, my version of a nod seeing as I couldn't move. "So...how's the head? And leg too, I guess."

"My leg still aches. Head itches too and I can't even scratch it." I complained, rubbing at my eyes with a hand. "Hey you're not allowed to laugh at me after you upset me." I grumbled, hearing a very faint chuckle.

"Hey I never agreed to that rule." Moordryd answered, freeing a hand and I sighed as he stroked my hair. "Besides you have a pretty hard head." He added and I managed a weak laugh.

"Yeah I kind of do. Not happy about a ceiling falling on me though. Could have gone a lifetime without that happening...and the Muhorta." I whispered, a yawn escaping as I snuggled into the blanket. "Just thinking about that makes me..."

"Scared?" Moordryd filled in, not expecting me to roll over so I was facing him.

"No...sleepy." I mumbled, snuggling into his chest. "You're warm."

"Yeah I already knew that. You know I'm supposed to be packing for the academy." Moordryd answered, wrapping an arm around me. "But I guess I can stay here for a while." Not that he had any say in the matter as I sighed again, eyes drifting closed.

Sometime later that day...

"How long is she planning on sleeping?" Cain asked, leaning against the doorway of Quiksilva's stall.

"What makes you think I know?" Moordryd answered and Quiksilva lifted his head from the trough, a snort escaping. "She's your rider."

Like that means anything to me, Quiksilva growled lowering his head again.

"Look if she doesn't wake up soon she won't be ready to go to the Dragon Academy." Swayy commented and they all turned to see her standing in the doorway.

"Fine I'll wake her up. Didn't know it was my job." Moordryd muttered, ignoring his friends' laughter as he headed towards his room. But as he opened the door he stared, finding the room empty. "Rayne, where did you go?" He whispered just as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Gotcha!" I said, giggling when he snorted. "Your cheeks are bright red." I pointed out as I hugged him.

"No they're not." Moordryd protested not that I bought it. "I came past to ask if you're ready to go to the Academy tomorrow. If you can play tricks on me I guess you've already packed."

"Um...not exactly. But really what do I need anyway? I only have the clothes on my back, my helmet and Quiksilva...oh and you of course." I added when he raised his eyebrow.

"Speaking of clothes..." He trailed off, untangling himself from my grip before he started towards his closet. "I have something to give you."

"Ohh what is it?" I asked, eyes lighting up as he opened the closet. "I want to see."

"Calm down, you're the most impatient person I've ever met." Moordryd teased, turning around with something in his hands. "I was going to give you this at the academy but I don't think you can wait that long."

"Oh drac." I whispered as he handed me a jacket and long pants. "Is this...?"

"A racing jacket and pants? Yeah." He answered as I looked the outfit up and down. The pants were a deep purple, so dark they were almost black and the jacket had black sleeves and it was a lighter shade of purple. To top it off I noticed the Dragon Eyes symbol on the right side of the jacket. "What do you think?" He asked, blinking when I brushed my lips against his. "I'm guessing you like it." He coughed and I grinned, nodding.

"I love it. It's perfect." I replied, gently setting in on the bed before I gave him another hug that he returned. "Hey I never got to ask. Besides us and Cain who else's going?"

"Rancydd and possibly Swayy and Blarre." Moordryd answered, arms wrapped around me and I sighed looking at the bed. "You still don't like those two do you?"

"It's not that but after everything they've put me through...but you're the leader of the Dragon Eyes so it's your call." I replied and he gave me a quick squeeze. "I can pretend to get along with them if that's what you want."

"Rayne, they're not that bad. Give them a chance...in exchange for the racing suit?" Moordryd answered and I rolled my eyes this time, leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose. "Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes. Should have know you'd use the outfit as leverage." I complained. "I guess I can still Mag-Blast them into the stable wall if they annoy me." I added, giggling at the wide-eyed stare Moordryd gave me. "Kidding, kidding."


End file.
